I Found You
by InBetweenGirl
Summary: When Regina Mills finds herself in the sleepy little town of Storybrooke, she gets more than she expected. There are eager neighbors, competitive sword fighters, a local mystery, and a gorgeous, blonde sheriff by the name of Emma Swan. When Regina uncovers the truth, and the flirting becomes too much, the sheriff and new girl in town might just find what they've always wanted.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys so option number three won! This is a story about Regina moving to a small town that Emma just happens to be the sheriff of. I really think you're gonna like this one. Disclaimer: not my characters (although I may throw in an OC or two) all rights go to OUAT and ABC.**

Chapter One: New Arrivals

If you lived in Storybrooke Maine, there were two things that you knew above everything else to be true. First, your town was the best town there was and no one could tell you otherwise, and apart from the happenings of '01 it had always been picture perfect. The second- just as, if not more important than the first- everything that was wrong with the world, and your little town was cause by New York City and the city slickers that resided there.

There was though, a few things that you needed to know if you were going to live in the quaint little town: every year at least one tourist would get ran out of town by crazy town folk (they didn't like strangers), Miners Day was more important than any holiday, and Sheriff Swan was God's gift to men...and women.

Gossip was the main source of entertainment around the town and Granny's Diner was full of it. The leading topic of their never ending hearsay was always the sheriff. The men in town whispered about how good she looked in her uniform and took bets on who could get her out of it first. While the women in town either fumed over her stealing the attention of any eligible bachelors, or they secretly fantasized about what it would be like to have a night of their own with the blonde officer.

Emma was thirty-two and the sheriff over all of Enchanted County, although Storybrooke was the only town within the county limits so her job consisted of finding lost dogs when they ventured into woods, and arresting grumpy janitors when they drank too much at the only bar in town. Today though, she was searching for an idiot tourist from Jersey that had gotten themselves lost around the lake.

"This is my least favorite part of the job; finding morons who should have stayed in the city." Her deputy, Graham Humbert groaned as they stepped out of the station door and moved towards the cruiser.

"Oh trust me I know. Plus that dumb dog kept me up all night again last night. I swear it's worse than when Henry was a baby." Emma complained, already regretting getting her six year old son a puppy.

"I told you it was a bad idea," Graham laughed.

Emma grunted back in reply, but quickly turned her attention to the sporty vehicle that was making its way, quickly, down Main Street. "Who the hell is that?" She wondered out loud, causing Graham to turn his attention in the same direction.

No one in her town owned anything newer than a 90's model anything. They were old fashion, and that's the way they liked it. So who in the world was racing down the street in a shiny new Mercedes? Hopefully not a New Yorker

"Someone probably took a wrong turn again." Graham figured, referring to the many people that somehow get so very turned around on their way to Portland.

Then the car, that seriously looked as if it was just purchased from the dealer, pulled into the sheriff's station's parking lot, and just as Emma had feared the license plate proudly showed that it was in fact a New Yorker. That wasn't even the worst part though, right across the front plate of this car were the words EVILQUEEN.

"Please God let them be lost." Emma whispered under her breath, making Graham stifle a laugh.

The driver's side door was gently opened and a perfectly manicured hand was placed on the top of it as whoever the driver was pulled herself up and out of the low riding car. Sunlight caught the silver charm bracelet around the thin wrist then the "Evil Queen" rose up and she looked as if she was heading to Paris Fashion Week instead of driving around their sleepy little town. Her raven hair was parted to the side and just barely touched her shoulders as she moved around to shut the car door. Big bug eyed sunglasses covered the majority of what Emma was sure was a beautiful face, but they couldn't hide the perfectly arched eyebrows or those plump red lips that the sheriff couldn't keep herself from looking at.

Suddenly, the Evil Queen was walking towards her and the blonde calmly pulled out her own mirrored sunglasses from her breast pocket and put them on. This woman's whole outfit screamed city slicker, but could have been wrapped in trash bags and Emma still would have known that she was from New York. It was all in the way she walked; head high, shoulders back, a sway to her hips that had Emma transfixed. She was wearing a tight blue silk shirt that was fighting a losing battle against her generous bust, causing the third button down to strain deliciously across her chest. The shirt was sleeveless and the brunette wore it perfectly. The black jeans hugged her perfect curves just right and Emma wondered how she even got into them. They all lead down to a pair of fuck me heels that clicked against the pavement as she strode towards the two officers.

"Excuse me," she said as she stopped not two feet away from Emma. "I was hoping you could give me some directions. I seem to be a bit lost." She admitted and she sounded impatient as hell, just like every city girl was.

"Yeah I bet you are," Graham snickered quietly and Emma sent him a glare.

"Where are you trying to get to?" The blonde asked.

"Midas Road." She let out a deep breath and Emma could feel it hit her face.

"Are you a friend of Kathryn Knight?" Graham asked with a smile, blatantly checking out the woman.

"No," came the short reply.

"Well the only thing out Midas is Kathryn and Frederick Knight's place." Emma explained with a cautioning tone, as she folded her arms across her chest and allowed her gaze to follow the column of an olive toned neck and on down to round full breasts. Amazing.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

Was this tourist really questioning if Emma knew her town? The town she not only grew up in, but patrolled daily. Kathryn and Frederick had lived in the same house out Midas Road since they had graduated high school; they had raised their three children and two dogs their, and Emma had been out there this morning to drop Henry off for Kathryn to babysit. So yeah she was sure.

"Pretty sure, I was there about thirty minutes ago." Emma grinned, running her eyes down the brunette again.

"Well I was told that 108 Midas was on Midas Road," The mystery woman snapped back.

"You sure about that ma'am?" Graham asked politely, doimg his best to ease away the tension that was slowly building around them.

"That's what the realtor in Portland told me yesterday when I went to pick up the key." The woman, who still hadn't given them her name explained to them. Obviously missing the meaning behind the deputy's words.

"I mean are you sure that you want to go there?" He clarified.

"Considering I just got a six month lease, yes I am sure." She was beginning to get annoyed and Emma couldn't help but to smile at the way her top lip curled up.

"Okay ma'am, you're gonna wanna go down Main Street until it forks off, then you need to stay left. About a half a mile out that way and you'll see Midas Road, after you turn off there it'll be about another two miles before you get to your new house." Emma smirked, knowing the woman would take one look at the place and turn back for New York.

"Okay and the realtor told me there was a garden on the grounds, is that true?" Evil Queen asked.

"Uh yeah, I guess you could say that," Emma shook her head in amusement. This lady had no clue what she was walking in to.

"Thank you officers." She gave a small smile and Emma's stomach clenched, God this woman was perfect.

"You're welcome, Miss?" Graham let his sentence drawl out, hoping to get her name. Good thing he asked too, because Emma was to preoccupied with soaking in every detail of the woman in front of her to remember to do so.

"Mills, Regina Mills." Came the husky reply and damn if it didn't do something to Emma down deep inside.

"Nice to meet you Miss Mills, I'm Sheriff Swan, and this is my deputy, Graham Humbert. May I ask what you plan to do here in Storybrooke?"

"Nothing." Was the only answer she received.

"So you're just leasing a house that hasn't been lived in for over a decade for the hell of it?" She queried.

"I needed to get away from the city, and Storybrooke seemed like the right place to do it." The woman was already turning away. "Thank you for your help, I should be on my way." Then she was walking back to her fancy schmancy car and speeding away.

"Damn, I haven't seen a woman like that in a long time." Graham whistled as they slid into the cruiser.

"You don't leave the county enough," Emma laughed, "and what am I, chopped liver?" She teased.

"You're gay so I'm pretty sure any attraction I had towards you would be futile." The man laughed before backing out onto the street.

"Yeah, well could you tell those ass holes at the Rabbit Hole that so they will stop watching me like I'm fried chicken and they haven't eaten in days?" Emma joked some more.

"Hey, if you want your secret out to the whole town and feel the need to risk your re-election be my guest. Lord knows you need to come out." He shook his head at her, but kept his tone light and joking.

"Can you imagine what would happen to this town if they found out their beloved sheriff was a big bad lesbian?" Emma laughed as she imagined the faces of the locals if she ever came out.

"These conservative pricks have no clue what kind of abomination runs this town," A laugh was shouted out from the driver's seat. "Hey it seemed like you couldn't keep your eyes off Mills though, so maybe?" He questions in a sly tone, thick eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

"Yeah right, I'll stick to driving to Portland once a month to scratch my itch and fantasizing about Sandra Bullock." They both laughed at her words, but really they knew that she wanted nothing more than to be who she was. That just didn't seem possible at the moment.

There was a tense silence in the car as the approached the lake and thought over their conversation. "So think our city girl will make it the whole six months?" Graham broke the silence.

"I bet she doesn't even make it inside the house." Emma told him, not being able to picture the surprise on the woman's face when she realized what she had spent her money on. There was probably going to be one very scorned realtor when Miss Mills got back to Portland.

Regina truly had no idea what laid in wait for her.

 **AN: Soooo I hope you like where this is going. Updates will probably be every few days. I tried to make them every day with my last story, but I'm pretty busy at the moment so it may take some more time in between. Feel free to message me with ideas, and please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to you guys that followed and favorited! I am really excited about starting this story for you, I think it's going to be really fun to write. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I like writing it!**

Chapter Two: What Lay Waiting

Regina Mills pulled up to the house that she would be staying in for the next six months, she stepped out of her black mercedes and slammed the door shut, before leaning up against it. Damn that sleazy realtor! She should have known he was lying, nothing could be that cheap and still look decent. She had been promised a luxury victorian aged house that was secluded enough to clear her mind, but close enough to civilization that she could continue to work.

The house that was before her though was not luxury, not at all. It was painted white and she could see the wooden siding through the places where the paint was chipping away. She groaned and tilted her head back to look up at the sky; it was blue, possibly the brightest blue that she had ever seen, and the sun shone down hot upon her face. There was a soft breeze hitting her face, coming from the coast she assumed, or maybe from the lake that was positioned directly behind her house. She took in her surroundings, the garden that had been promised to her was actually just couple of overgrown rose bushes, there was a house directly across the street and she figured that had to be the Knight's. She could faintly hear a retro country song filtering it's way to her and she grimaced at the thought of having noisy neighbors.

Well, she supposed it was better to just get it over with and check out what shape the inside of the house was in. Considering what the outside looked like, she wasn't hoping for much. She adjusted her prada bag on her shoulder and her favorite pair of heels crunched against the gravel walkway as she made her way towards the front door. There was a thick layer of dirt covering the front porch and she snarled her nose at the sight of it. Had the sheriff said that no one had lived in the house for over a decade? That ass of a realtor had told her it had been only a couple of years, but of course he had lied about that too.

She prepared herself as she took the first step and held her breath as the wood creaked beneath her foot. To her relief the porch didn't cave under her, and actually seemed to be quite sturdy. She stood before the door, looking at it as if it may grow a face a speak to her. She wasn't ready to go in, it wasn't often that she found herself afraid, but in that moment she felt fear creep up on her. No one knew where she was; apart from the two officers she had met that morning and the ass of a realtor, but she knew none of them would come looking for her if whatever lay waiting inside that door attacked.

"Okay Regina, you can do this." She tried to pep talk herself into some bravery.

The key stuck a bit in the lock when she tried to turn it, with a jiggle of her wrist though the door flew open. She didn't know what she was waiting for, but she was hesitant as she stepped over the threshold. A sigh of relief left her lungs as she looked around and convinced herself nothing was going to jump out at her.

She found a light switch and lit up the entrance way, it was nice enough even though the wallpaper was outdated and there was almost as much dust inside as there was dirt outside. It could easily be cleaned, she decided as she turned right and made her way towards the kitchen. She noticed right away that it was a lot of yellow, the counters, the cabinets, even the flooring. It hurt Regina's eyes to look at it and she turned the light off and turned towards the living room.

The living room made her feel as if she had walked into a hunting camp and she cringed at the many sets of eyes that were on her. Mounted animals covered the walls and she wondered what had ever possessed someone to decorated with dead bodies. The furniture looked welcoming though and she knew that she would test out the old leather couch before her six months were up.

The stairs taunted her when she flipped the light switch and nothing happened. Either the bulb was burnt out or the fixture itself was broken, she prayed it was the bulb. Although, she mused, maybe if it was broken she could get that blonde sheriff to come fix it for her. It had been too long since she had been with anyone, and even longer since she had felt the caress of a woman. The sheriff stirred something deep inside of her, but she couldn't afford to address that. She had come to Storybrooke to work, and if she didn't get something productive out of being in this boring old town her career was going to be over.

She stood for a moment looking up into the darkness. Her heart pounded in her ears, she tried to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat and forced herself to walk up the stairs. She reached the top landing and sunlight shone into the hallway from the bedrooms. It smelled of dust and mothballs and she wondered how long it would take to air out. As she turned into the first bedroom, her heart stopped; she had come face to face with a beast and she was frozen in terror. The creature stared into her eyes, it's own beady eyes bore into hers and her blood ran cold as it stood on its back haunches.

When she eventually came to her senses and ran as fast as her short legs would carry her. Dropping anything that would slow her down on her way out.

"Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod!" She exclaimed as she burst through the front door and out into the yard, not stopping until she was safely pressed against her car.

Her vision was blurry, and her pulse was rapid below her skin and she had to put her head between her legs to keep from passing out. She tried to control her breathing, knowing her body was on the losing end of this terror, and dying in the middle of nowhere Maine was not the way she wanted to go. Besides, she had to live, so that she could drive to Portland and kill that realtor.

It was while she was panting and planning out the homicide of the insipid man who conned her into leasing this hell hole that she heard it, laughter.

Regina lifted her head from between her legs and looked in the direction of the sound. There were two young boys, both shirtless, and both doubled over from laughter. They were wearing swimming trunks with toy swords in their hands. They were seemingly enjoying her fear, and she didn't even care. She was too afraid to be embarrassed.

"You-you-you," The brown haired boy pointed at her before falling to the ground in his hysterics.

"Did you boys she a squirrel run out after me?" She asked breathily.

The boy who was still standing shook his head.

"Are you sure?" She seemed out reassurance before finally rising up from her bent position.

"I only saw you run out ma'am." The boy on the ground laughed.

She moved to pull her sunglasses out of her purse and realized it was no longer on her shoulder. She must have dropped it in her attempt to get out of the squirrels way.

"Would you boys like to earn some money?" She asked.

At the mention of getting paid, the boy on the ground jumped up and tried to keep from laughing. "How much?" He inquired like a regular business man.

"Five bucks each." She stated, narrowing her eyes, waiting for them to raise the price.

Their eyes widened comically before they nodded at a breakneck pace. Regina chuckled, apparently five dollars was still a lot to a child in a small town. "Okay then, I need you to go in there and get my purse." She explained.

They instantly started shaking their heads. "No way." They said at the same time.

"Why not?" The woman questioned, almost afraid of what they would tell her.

The smaller boy, the blonde with big brown eyes moved closer to her, "Your house is haunted," he whispered as if the house itself had ears.

She bit back a smile, "I promise that while I was in there I didn't see any ghosts or goblins, only squirrels." She told him earnestly.

The boys looked at each other, seemingly having a silent conversation on whether or not they could trust the crazy lady they had just witnessed run screaming from the house.

"You really promise?" The brown haired boy asked, and there was something in his green eyes that seemed very familiar to Regina.

"On my life," She whispered with a smile.

"I would really like five dollars." One boy said to the other, who agreed quickly.

"Okay ma'am we'll go get your purse." The blonde boy answered with a mega watt smile.

She nodded and watched as they ran into her house, toy swords drawn to protect themselves from any unseen danger.

It was nearly thirty seconds later they came barreling back out of the house, slamming the door behind them, holding her purse between the two of them. When they stopped in front of her she reached in her purse and pulled out her wallet.

"Now we decided on one dollar a piece right?" She teased them.

"Five!" They exclaimed at the same time once again.

"Oh of course," She smiled, "Five dollars apiece for the bravest men I have ever met." She hands over the money, and the boys blushed and turned away.

They thanked her and ran off towards the house across the street, holding their five dollar bills above their head like trophies.

Now all she had to do was figure out how to get that damn squirrel out of her house.

 **AN: Thanks again for the follows and favorites. The reviews mean a lot to me! I love you guys! Also I am going to try to get another chapter up tomorrow because there is a big winter storm headed for me and it will probably knock out my power for a few days. So I want to be as nice as I can before I go AWOL for a few. BTW for those of you who are wondering, this will be a slow burn SQ fic, so don't expect hot steamy sex anytime soon between our ladies.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: SO here is another chapter, maybe the last one for a few days so soak it up! It will switch perspectives in the middle between Regina and Emma, but I hope I wrote it in a way that you will be able to follow.**

After staring at her house for roughly five minutes, Regina decided that her best course of action was to go back to that Bed and Breakfast she had passed on the way. It seemed nice enough, and she sure as hell wasn't about to go back into a rodent infested house.

She tried to keep her head high and ignore the stares she could feel on her as she stepped out of her car and made her way towards the B&B entrance. What was wrong with these people? They acted as if they had never seen a stranger before. Which judging by the size of the town, was very possible.

"Can I help you?" A young blonde asked from behind the desk. Regina estimated that she was about nineteen and she tried not to let her stare linger too long on the swollen pregnant belly that stuck out in front of the girl.

"Yes, I would like to book a room, just for a couple of nights. Also, is there a phone I can use?" The brunette tried to be as polite as possible to the girl, but after the day she had it was hard to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"I'll just need you to fill out these papers. You'll pay when you check out, and here's the phone, just dial nine to call out." The girl explained as she handed everything over to Regina.

The papers were filled out quickly, and she wondered briefly why they hadn't gone digital yet. This town really was old fashioned, and she feared she hadn't even began to discover the depth of that truth. She handed over the papers and took hold of the phone; the realtors business card was already in her hand and she crumpled it into a ball and threw it at the nearest trash bin as soon as the number was dialed.

"Sunshine Realty, how may I help you?" The raspy voice was recognised immediately and Regina's anger came back ten fold to what she had felt when she arrived at the house.

"Yes this is Miss Regina Mills, I need to speak to you Mr. Scar." She growled out and the man was silent on the other end. "So it's just going to be me speaking? Very well, that makes this a lot easier." She nodded as if he could see her and took a deep breath, "I don't know who you thought you were dealing with when you conned me into paying for a six month lease on a house that doesn't look fit to live in for six minutes, but I assure you that I was the wrong person to try it with. I know people who hold positions of power Mr. Scar, people that can ruin you with a wink of their eyes so I don't care who your brother is or how long I have had a business relationship with him. I will personally see to it that you never sell another house again if I don't get at least a fifty percent discount on my lease." She took a breath, ready to continue on with her threats.

"But," The idiot tried to speak, as if he had a decent thing to say. She rolled her eyes and cut him off.

"Oh, no but's are necessary sir, I will alert my lawyer and I will receive that fifty percent discount." She said with finality.

"My brother will not be happy to hear about the way you are treating me Ms. Mills." The man tried to argue.

"Do you think I give a damn about what your brother thinks? Believe it or not he is not the only editor in the country, and he damn sure is not the best one. So I suggest you go along with this and make it easier for everyone involved. Goodbye Mr. Scar." She hung up the phone and let out a long breath, trying to shake away the aggravation she felt towards the man.

"Um, here's your key Ms. Mills." The young girl held the key out with a shaky hand.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that Dear," Regina apologised. She didn't like it when people were afraid of her, contrary to popular belief. It was one of the reasons she had to get away from the city, too many people shrunk away from her when she walked into the room, and that wasn't good for her creativity. She needed a challenge, but judging by the young girl's reaction to her it seemed she may not find it in Storybrooke.

"It's okay ma'am, your room is number ten, everything should be in the room. Come and get me if you need anything though." The girl smiled, but the fear was still present in her eyes.

After she had deposited her bags in room number ten and taken a quick shower, Regina decided to go to the diner that was connected to the B&B. She only hoped she could get something worth eating.

It was just after five when Emma Swan sauntered into Granny's. It had been a long day, because after Jersey Boy had gotten himself lost, he continued to walk about instead of waiting for help. So, what should have been a ten minute search turned into three hours of wading around the swamp on the edge of the lake. Then, just when she thought she could go back to the station and take a quick nap, Dr. Hopper's damn dog got loose and was parading all over town. So Emma had picked herself up and set out to find the dalmatian. She had given the kind doctor the same talk as always, and he had promised to buy a better leash. Emma knew he wouldn't though, so she just accepted it as a fact and made her way to the cruiser to start patrols; two speeding tickets and one flat tire later it, was finally time to punch out.

After such a long day all she wanted to do was grab a bite to eat, go home to hug Henry, and fall into bed. The first two would be simple enough, but judging by the phone call she had with the kid earlier that day it was going to be a chore to get him settled down enough to sleep. He had rambled on and on about a pretty lady that gave him five dollars to fight a squirrel. It didn't take the blonde long to figure out that the pretty lady he had been talking about was Ms. Mills, and that she was going to have to get to the bottom of the five dollars and the squirrel later.

"Evening Sheriff what can I get ya?" Granny, the owner of the diner asked as Emma made her way to the bar.

"The usual Granny." She smiled a weak smile and practically fell onto the bar stool.

"Three grilled cheese and two orders of fries coming right up." The older woman smiled.

"Can you add two hot cocoas to that too?" A request came from the uniformed woman.

Granny just winked and made her way back to the kitchen.

"He Em, how's it hangin?" Ruby, Granny's granddaughter asked as she moved to take Granny's place behind the counter.

Ruby was a sexy little firecracker and all through high school she had been the only one to know Emma's secret. Mainly because she had let Emma kiss her behind the bleachers and feel her up on prom night, but they had formed a weird sort of friendship over the years, and Emma was glad to have at least one confidant when her secret got too much to handle.

"It's not, it fell off hours ago." Emma replied, she was exhausted.

"Somebody needs a day off and a good lay." Ruby gave a sultry grin and Emma laughed out loud.

"You got that right, know anybody that would help me out?" She teased, knowing that her and Ruby were long over, if they were ever something in the first place.

"I think that sexy brunette that ordered dressing on the side might have her eye on you," Ruby nodded to the far corner of the diner.

"Mills," Emma gasped, figuring she was already halfway to New York after her run in with the squirrel.

"Oh so you've met her." Ruby smiled. "She's a pain in the ass it seems like. And Ashley said she gave some guy on the phone a real going over." Emma shook her head, Ruby was the biggest gossip in town.

"Yeah, she's leasing the old Hatter place out Midas." Emma explained.

"Oh so we probably won't have to worry about her for long." Ruby smiled before walking over to take someone's order, leaving Emma to her thoughts.

Regina Mills, gods that name sounded familiar. She couldn't quite place it though, not that she cared. The only reason she needed to know that name was to make sure EVILQUEEN didn't disrupt the peace of her town, or her son. She couldn't explain it, but she felt something in her gut that told her to stick close to the brunette. She told herself it was to keep a close eye on her; they had a good thing going in town and they didn't need some city slicker coming in and messing it up, and definitely not because the alluring brunette had made made more than her mouth water when she had first stepped out of her shiny black Mercedes.

She knew though, deep down, that it was because she hoped that her instincts that told her the beauty might be wired the same way she was, were correct. She had noticed it in the sheriff's station parking lot and she hadn't missed the look the woman was giving her when she had turned in her seat at Granny's bar and stolen at look of her own: it was curiosity with a hint of desire, a look that the Sheriff was all too familiar with.

She didn't realize she was walking until she was setting down in front of the woman. "So I heard you had some trouble with a squirrel today," Emma smiled at her.

Brown eyes focused on hers. They were a deep chocolate brown that reminded Emma of the center of the black eyed susies her mother used to grow.

"Hmm good news travels fast around here," a low smoky voice replied, and for a second Emma let it take it's effect on her body in the form of a shiver down her spine.

"It was actually my son who told me." Emma said and a confused gaze was shot at her, "He said you paid him five dollars to fight a squirrel for a purse." Emma raised an eyebrow, excited to hear the other womans answer.

"Oh your son must be the brown haired boy?" She questioned with a small smile playing on her lips. God those lips. Emma smirked, then confirmed her question with a nod, "Yes, well there was a squirrel in my upstairs bedroom and I hate squirrels I always have for some reason. So when I saw that one, I just kind of ran away, and then there was your son, and another boy," Her sentenced hung in the air and there was an embarrassed look in her eyes.

"Eli," Emma supplied the other boys name, deciding not to poke fun at the fear of a harmless squirrel.

"Well they saw me run out of my house and nearly have a heart attack." She rolled her eyes, "I was going to get in my car and leave, but I didn't have my purse. So I offered to pay them to go in and fetch it for me. I promise it was right inside the door, there was no squirrel fighting." She finished her tale just as Ruby brought a go bag and two cups and set them in front of Emma.

"I was pretty sure he didn't actually fight a squirrel." Emma chuckled and caught sight of a laugh working it's way up a gorgeous throat. "Henry has a pretty active imagination." She explained.

"I hope you don't mind that I paid him."

"I don't mind, I do wish you wouldn't have given him so much though. A quarter would have been fine." Emma assured the woman. She couldn't imagine paying her six year old five dollars to do anything, let alone just to go grab a purse.

"I'll keep that in mind next time." The regal woman grinned and Emma was reminded for the hundredth time that day how incredibly gorgeous this newcomer was.

"So are you going back to your place tonight?" The sheriff inquired.

"No I got a room at the B&B until I can find someone to come get that squirrel out of there." The brunette spoke and Emma easily saw her chance to spend more time with the woman. You know, to make sure she wasn't going to cause any trouble.

"I'll be out there around eight in the morning to drop off Henry, I can come over then and take care of your rodent problem," she smiled.

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all, it's my job to look after the citizens of Storybrooke. No matter how temporary they may be." And with that Emma was out of the booth and heading home to her son.

Regina watched as the blonde woman walked away. Somehow, even in that masculine uniform and utility belt, the woman looked graceful as she moved. Almost swan like, Regina mused. Slim shoulders led to a small waist, which led to hips that the brunette couldn't help but want to grab ahold of. The hips weren't even the best part, she soon found as she let her eyes drop further to catch a perfect view of the toned ass as it swayed out the door and onto the street.

She shook her head to rid herself of the tempting thoughts quickly though. She was here to work, and she couldn't afford any distractions. But oh what a tempting distraction Sheriff Swan would be.

 **AN: Did you keep up? I hope so lol. The story will start to get a little deeper in a couple more chapters, we aren't only dealing with a love story here, we have a mystery on our hands. I love you all! Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This story is going to be centered a lot around Regina for those of you who PMed to ask me. It will deal with both of our girls, but most of it will be based on how Regina feels. I hope you are enjoying this so far. Don't forget to review and let me know.**

Chapter Four: Crossbows and Flirting

Regina sat at the antique desk in her room at the B&B, laptop open before her, a blank word page staring her in the face, taunting her with the fact that she hadn't written anything. Not a single sentence had been typed on the keyboard for at least three weeks. She couldn't even type a bad sentence; she was blank. If she was honest with herself she had been blank for almost six months. She was supposed to be one of the best short story writers on the east coast and she couldn't even come up with one lousy idea to send to her publisher.

Letting out a frustrated groan she stood up from the uncomfortable chair, she flopped down on the creaking bed, and stared up at the ceiling. She was sure that if she was back in New York she would be cleaning out her closet, or making a gourmet meal for one, maybe even watching the entire first season of Friends on Netflix. At the moment though, she was in an odd town in Maine, stuck in a bed and breakfast with nothing to do, but write. And she wasn't doing a very good job at that.

She supposed she could paint her toenails, she had gone too long with them bare. That would only serve as a temporary distraction from the truth. The truth that she was alone: alone and blocked. She was blocked because she was alone, it was the only explanation for it. The day he had left her had been the beginning of the emptiness; emptiness in her mind and in her heart. She had no one. Her father had died years ago, and she hadn't spoken to her mother since she was a teenager. She had a sister that lived somewhere in Europe, but she had no clue where she was. She hadn't had any real family in almost six years she supposed.

She'd had a husband once. For four wonderful years she had been married to Robin Locksley, one of the most successful surgeons in New York. She was happy with him; she went to lavish parties, and played golf at the club, and she had wrote more love stories than any woman ever should. He was handsome, and kind, and she had been in love with him. So in love that she was completely blindsided when after a night of passion three years ago, he had handed her the divorce papers. He explained that he was incredibly sorry, but he'd fallen in love with another head surgeon at the hospital. Marian Nottingham, a quiet type that could give Robin the one thing that Regina never could; a child.

So Regina was left with no one. No family, no husband, and no hope of a child.

She had her writing though. That is until one day six months ago when she just ran out of ideas. There was no longer any love to inspire her, and it seemed her heartbreak was all but gone. That is how she had come to be in Storybrooke. Her publisher thought it was a good idea for her to take a break. Mr. Gold had even chosen the town for her working vacation, and man did he know how to pick them.

Before she could think anymore about the old fashion life it looked like she was doomed to live for the next six months, a shrieking sound pulled her out of her misery. She identified it immediately as the alarm to her Mercedes. "Just perfect," she groaned as she hurried to grab her keys and rush to the parking lot.

She weaved between the old model cars and caught sight of her own. Stood in front of it was the owner of the B&B, Granny. She had rollers in her hair, and the house coat she was wearing was hanging off of one shoulder. Regina quickly pressed the button to turn off the alarm and stood back away from the angry looking woman. Darkness had covered Storybrooke, but she could she the irritation all of the old womans face.

"Did you see anyone trying to breaking into my car?" Regina asked her finally.

"I didn't see anything, but that damn alarm just about made me shoot the arrow I had lodged in my crossbow through the wall." She stated, as if it was the norm to sleep with a loaded crossbow on your lap.

"I'm sorry it scared you." The brunette apologised, unable to wrap her head around the idea of the old woman in front of her owning such a weapon.

"It's not gonna go off again is it?" The woman then questioned.

"No."

"It better not, I'll have to ask you to leave if it does." She said in a no nonsense tone.

Regina nodded her head, but said nothing as she watched the old woman stomp back inside. She wanted to tell her where to shove that damn crossbow, but decided it was best not to make such an enemy on her first night in town. So she kept her mouth shut and made her way back to her room and in front of the taunting laptop.

"Crossbow," Regina rolled her eyes again at the absurdity. Then a thought hit her, "Crossbow," She said again with glee in her voice.

An evil grin spread across her face as she began to type.

" **Murderous Granny in a Small Town"**

She had an idea, and even if it wasn't her usual romance she was going to write it. Her fans could deal with a little bit of drama.

The next morning she had woke up early, too early after stay up all night finishing what was by far the strangest story she had ever come up with. Eight o'clock came early though and she had to get to her house and met a very attractive sheriff that was going to save her from an insane rodent.

A quick shower and make up application later she was on her way to her temporary house. She had dressed in her favorite pair of jeans and a white tee shirt, figuring that maybe a casual attire would catch the blondes attention. Not that she was trying to start something with the woman, but a little bit of flirting never hurt anyone.

She noticed the sheriff cruiser in the driveway opposite of hers and cursed herself when butterflies erupted in her stomach. There was no reason for her to be excited, she had barely said three sentences to the blonde.

"You're looking awfully good for so early in the morning Ms. Mills." A soft voice came from behind her as she started to unlock her door.

"Well, I was raised to never go anywhere without looking your best." Regina retorted without turning to face the other woman.

"I can certainly say you look good ma'am." Emma charmed.

The brunette felt herself blush. It had definitely been too long since she had been flirted with. "Thank you, now I think we have a squirrel to get rid of." Regina said, finally turning to face the officer. She instantly wished she hadn't, heat flooded her body as she got a look of the woman that now stood in front of her. Unlike the day before when the sheriff's hair had been pulled back, it was hanging freely around her shoulders and it framed her face perfectly. There was a light shimmer of makeup highlighting her jade eyes, and Regina suddenly found it hard to look away from them.

Emma noticed the stare and held it, never one to back down from a woman's advances. "I think it's best to go get that squirrel now, instead of admiring each other all day." She teased, and Regina felt herself blush even harder.

"I wasn't admiring, Sheriff Swan," The writer argued.

"Emma," The young woman corrected. Regina smiled, there was something about how well that name fit the beautiful woman in front of her.

"Let's get this over with," came the brunettes reply, "Emma." She finished loving the way the name tasted on her tongue.

Emma watched as the smaller woman jiggled her key to push the door open. God this place was terrible, how EVILQUEEN was planning on spending a whole six months in it was beyond her.

"So where was this terrible creature?" Emma joked, stepping right up behind the woman so that her words broke against the skin of a long neck. She felt the urge to flirt with her that morning, and she was planning on riding out that urge until she was fully awake and came to her senses.

"It was upstairs, in the first room to the right. I didn't make it anywhere else to see if there were more. One was enough to send me running,"

Emma gave a laugh and she smiled when she saw a shiver move down Mills' back. She wanted her, and it was an amazing feeling. Even if she knew she would never act on the attraction she felt towards the woman she didn't see any harm in the innocent flirting she was doing.

"Well then, let's go," She stepped away and headed towards the stairs. She hadn't been in that house for years, and it sure felt a lot less lively than when Jeff Hatter lived there.

She made her way to the bedroom that the little guy had last been seen in, and he was nowhere to be found. So she checked the other four bedrooms and even the rooms down stairs, before making her way back to the original room.

"The window is open." Emma scoffed, wondering how she hadn't seen it before. "And there's no sign that it's been anywhere else. I figure he was just stopping in." She explained as she closed said window.

"Well he is not welcome," A stern voice stated and Emma grinned.

"Keep the window closed, and he'll stay out," Emma laughed at the woman's frustrated look. "And if the bastard happens to sneak back in, give me a call and I'll come back." Emma pulled out a card.

"Is this the station number?" Regina asked, running her finger over the typed number.

"Personal," Emma said, as she moved passed the brunette and started down the stairs.

"Sheriff!" Regina called from the top of the stairway.

"Emma," The blonde corrected without turning around, yeah she was going to flirt with Ms. Mills until she was either told to stop or fuck her.

"Emma!" Regina called again, "Thank you." She said softly with a smile when Emma turned around. And just like that, Emma wasn't so sure she could play with the gorgeous woman.

Once again, Regina found herself watching as the Sheriff, Emma walked away. Oh yeah, she was gonna play with this one.

 **AN: I hope you liked this, I don't know how I feel about it. Why was Emma in the Hatter house before? Any ideas? What do you think will happen between our girls? I guess you'll have to stay tuned. I hope my power stays on! I love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So this is just a little cute chapter that brings a friendship together. Also our mystery will start to present itself! I really appreciate your reviews and I hope those of you who followed are enjoying this! I love writing it so much!**

 **Chapter Five: You've Got a Friend in Me**

Although the house was now squirrel free, Regina still found herself leary to be inside alone. She had felt safe while Emma was there, the blonde woman had looked absolutely powerful strutting through the house in that tan uniform and a pistol on her belt. Regina knew that nothing bad would happen to her as long as Emma was around, and even though logically she knew that she was still safe and that nothing was in the house, she was still having a very hard time getting comfortable with the eyes of about a dozen dead animals watching her.

The large house was quiet and dirty and while she repeatedly told herself that she should just toughen up and get to work making it livable, the sound of a Shania Twain song called to her from the neighboring house. The Knight's yard was in much better shape than her own and she wondered, as she knocked on the side of the screen door, if the woman of the house would be interested in helping her garden.

"You must be Ms. Mills." A blonde woman opened the door with a wide smile on her face. She was holding a cup of coffee that said "World's Best Mom", and had a pair of New England Patriots slippers on.

"Please call me Regina," The brunette requested, with a small smile of her own.

"Okay Regina, come on in." She moved aside to let the woman through. "I'm Kathryn Knight." She introduced herself while she shut the door.

"It's nice to meet you. I hope I am not intruding by inviting myself over." Regina apologized as she took a seat at the small kitchen table.

"It's no bother at all. I actually was going to come over to yours today anyway, but since you're here I won't have to." She raised a cup in way of offering Regina coffee.

"Thank you," Regina nodded and watched as a cup was poured for her. "I wouldn't want you to go over there anyway. The place is a mess." She shook her head as Kathryn sat down in front of her.

"And it's creepy," The blonde added with a weak laugh, "I don't know how you stand to live in that place after what happened in there." The writer tilted her head, what on earth was she talking about? The realtor hadn't mentioned any dark history surrounding the house, of course the realtor hadn't mentioned much of anything so she wasn't surprised.

"What happened?" She inquired calmly, trying her damndest not to sound too nervous.

"They didn't tell you?" The woman looked absolutely appalled.

"No, but I am hoping that you will," She wasn't even trying to hide the anxiousness anymore. She needed to know.

"There was a murder there." She whispered as if it wasn't just the two of them setting at the table.

Regina's heart sank. She had never been one to believe in ghosts, but the idea of living in a murder house was not one she was fond of. "What happened?" She choked out.

"That's the scariest part, no one knows. One day I looked out my window and Jefferson Hatter was covered in blood running out his front door. Before I could even make it out my door to check on him, he had shot himself." Regina's eyes were wide, not only was she living in a murder house but a suicide house too. "He had killed his wife, and then himself. Left his little girl parentless and alone. No one knows why he did it, no one wanted to ask the girl." She finished with a shiver.

"That sounds horrifying." Regina commented keeping her gaze fixed on the black coffee in front of her.

"It was. My twins had nightmares about it for months. So did I if I'm honest." Kathryn admitted, and Regina had to admit the woman looked a little pale.

"Well however terrifying it is, as soon as I get the place cleaned up I will feel a lot better about staying there." She explained, convincing herself that she will not be afraid of someone who died years before.

"My twins could help you clean it up!" Kathryn suggested immediately.

"They would do that?" The brunette said skeptically, never knowing of teenagers helping out their neighbors.

"They will if I tell them too." The mother answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Great, just send them over whenever they wake up." Regina rose from the seat, "and thank you for the coffee." She smiled and took her empty cup to place in the sink.

"You're welcome. I'll go get them up now, and then I'll call you over about noon; I'll make some lunch for us." She smiled.

Regina made her way to the door, Kathryn following close behind. "Oh how much do I need to pay them?" She asked, hoping the woman didn't say a quarter like a certain sheriff had.

"Whatever you think they earn." Kathryn said sternly, hinting that she didn't want them to earn too much.

Regina smiled, she liked Kathryn. She was exactly the kind of mother she would want to be. If that was ever possible for her. "I will see you at noon." Regina called as she made her way off of the front porch.

The Knight twins had arrived and were just as polite as their mother had been. They introduced themselves as Garth and Gwyneth. They looked exactly like their mother only with slightly darker hair, and they had even offered immediately to help her with the lawn work. Regina was amazed as she accepted the offer with a smile and a promise of good pay and then set them to work upstairs with a vacuum and dust rags while she got to work in the lower part of the house.

It was nerve wracking to say the least. She tried to keep her mind on clearing away the dirt and grime and not on the large stain on her living room floor that she had originally assumed to be from one of the many animals hanging above her. She now knew though, that it was not animal blood that had ruined the pristine cream carpet. Her stomach churned as she thought about how gruesome a scene it must have been to leave such a large stain.

"Hey Miss Mills," the voice of Gwyneth sounded behind her and she turned to face her with a smile. "We finished upstairs and were wondering if you wanted us to move on to the attic?" She offered, but Regina could hear the apprehension in her voice, and quickly turned down the girl.

"You can help me down here if you like." The woman told the girl and she could see small shoulders visibly relax.

"Garth she said we could work down here!" The girl called up the stairs and the loud footsteps of her twin seemed to run towards them. It was clear that no matter how polite they were being, that neither one of them really wanted to be in that house.

Just like she had promised Kathryn called right at noon to inform them that lunch was ready and waiting. Regina was grateful for the sandwiches and sweet tea, even if her stomach was rolling at the thought of that stain. The twins took their lunch outside and Kathryn assured Regina that it was the teenager in them, not anything that she had done.

"So what brings you to Storybrooke?" Kathryn asked, trying to start conversation.

"It seemed like a good place to get away." Regina replied, not making eye contact. She really didn't want to explain to her that it was because she was practically forced into a break due to the fact that her writing had taken such a downfall.

"What were you wanting to get away from?" The blonde shot back instantly and really Regina should have seen that coming.

"The city." She wasn't trying to be snarky, but that's how her words fell out of her mouth. Bitchy may be a more accurate description.

Her neighbor simply chuckled and shook her head at the brunette. "Okay, I won't ask." She grinned.

"How long have you lived here?" The writer wondered aloud.

"My whole life, same as my parents. Frederick moved here our junior year of high school," Blue eyes glossed over with something Regina recognised as love, real honest love. Kathryn gave a soft laugh, "All I ever wanted was to get out of this town, move to the big city. Then Fred came in with his chestnut hair and big blue eyes and I knew I wouldn't leave this town as long as he was in it." The brunette smiled, it was sweet, the way she talked about him. "You married?" Her question caught Regina off guard.

"No," was the only answer she provided and she hoped that the woman would take the hint and drop the subject there. If not there was sure to be more questions to follow. Why not? Are you divorced? If so why? Regina was not keen on sharing that part of her life with anyone. "Where did Frederick live before he moved here?" She asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"A small town in Rhode Island so moving here wasn't that big of a cultural shock to him." She laughed, "at least not how it must have been for you."

Regina gave a laugh at that too, because it was so damn true. She had grown up in the city. It was what she loved; the loud noises, the sea of people that you could get lost in, the bright lights that made her feel like she was living her life in the spotlight. It was nothing like Storybrooke where she stuck out like a sore thumb and already knew half the local's names. "Well I have only been here a day, and I don't think the woman who owns the bed and breakfast is very fond of me." She gave a sheepish smile.

"Oh don't worry about Granny, she's harmless once you work your way around the calloused edges." The blonde laughed and Regina hoped it was true.

"Good to know." She huffed. They ate in silence for while, both seemingly comfortable to just set around in the company of another person.

"So besides being on Granny's bad side, how's our little town treating ya?" Came the next question, breaking the silence.

Regina thought about it, really it wasn't half bad. Apart from being so infuriatingly small, it was actually kind of nice. She especially liked the local law enforcement, even if it was just to look at it as it walked away. "It's been quite nice actually." After all she had got a story out of Granny being so crazy.

"So not married," Kathryn paused and took a sip of her tea. "Any men in your life?" She had a gossiping grin on her face.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Not at the moment." The thought of having anyone in her life just stirred up thoughts of Emma though and she would be lying if she said the thoughts were appropriate. What's the point in flirting with someone if you don't fantasize about what they would look like without their constricting uniform.

"Well, there are a few available men in town. If you're looking to pass the time," blonde eyebrows wiggled. "Just stay away from anyone with the last name Jones. Handsome as can be, but you'll get screwed in the end, and not in the way you want to be." She warned.

"Sorry Kathryn. I'm not looking for a man." She stated truthfully. She wasn't looking for a man, there was a perfectly gorgeous woman that had caught her eye. Who cares if she didn't plan on pursuing anything? There was no harm in thinking about all the things she would do right?

 **AN: I started to add more to this chapter and bring Emma in it too, but then I thought 'Eh let em wait,' I truly love you guys and hope for another update tomorrow! Let me know what you think. I love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So here's another chapter! I really want to let you know that the reviews and follows mean the world to me. Everytime I get a new notification I just smile because it means that someone else likes this story, and that is awesome for a writer! I love you all!**

 **Chapter Six: No Man Needed**

Regina gathered her plate as well as Kathryn's and took them to the sink. She began washing them without even giving a second thought about it.

"You don't have to do that." The other woman protested from the kitchen table, but didn't move to do it herself.

Regina grinned, it seemed as if the two women had fallen into an immediate friendship and that was okay with the brunette. "Trust me, I have washed clean dishes too many times these past few months just to take my mind off of work. A few dishes aren't going to bother me."

"What kind of work do you do?" The blonde asked.

Oh no, she did not want to answer that. When she told people she was a writer they always wanted to read what she wrote, and she wasn't sure that this small town, stay at home mom would appreciate her borderline erotica romances. "I write short stories," She explained before she heard a growling engine pull into the driveway.

"Oh that's Fred and the boys," Kathryn looked out the kitchen window. "Oh and there's Emma, she must have left early today." The woman smiled brightly. It seemed as if Regina was saved from having to answer.

"Oh I gotta pee so bad my teeth are floatin'." A small brown haired blur yelled as it ran through the door, and the women laughed at the boy's choice of words. The phrase was definitely one that he had heard elsewhere, probably from his mother.

"Henry!" A voice yelled from the porch and Regina focused on the dishes in front of her instead of turning to look at the sheriff. "Don't just run into someone's house without knocking." She scolded even though the boy was long gone.

"Why should he knock when his momma never does?" Kathryn teased.

With the dishes done Regina had no choice but to turn and look at the woman standing in the door. She threw the dishrag over her shoulder and leaned a hip against the counter.

The sheriff ran a hand through her hair and lifted it in a fist to the side of the door. "Knock knock," She joked as she pounded on the wood. "Can I come in?" She gave a knock-out smile, and even though she knew she was teasing, Regina began to swoon the smallest bit. In the least emotional way possible of course.

"No, you stink." The woman of the house shot back.

"Yeah cause that damn dalmatian had me running all over town again today. I swear I'm gonna have to put him in the pound and get a court order to make Archie buy him a better leash." Emma sighed and rested her head against the door frame.

"I didn't ask for reasons Sheriff Swan, I just don't want someone as stinky as you in my house." She feigned carelessness.

"Honey I'm hooome!" Suddenly came a booming voice came from behind Emma and a masculine, broad shouldered man pushed the sheriff aside.

Kathryn laughed, "You stink too!" She yelled as the man that Regina assumed to be Frederick ran at her with dirty hands.

"Aww come on Kat, it's just a little fish slime! The boys were catchin 'em like crazy" He insisted as he closed in on her.

"I am warning you Fred!" His wife warned, and Regina smiled at the playfulness. The warnings fell on deaf ears though as she was suddenly wrapped in her husband's arms and lifted off the ground. She squealed like a little girl and moved into kiss him before he even set her feet back on the floor.

"Guess I don't stink too bad." He gushed with a cocky smile on his face.

She swatted at his shoulder, " Oh you stink, I just love you too much to care you big oaf."

He gave a hearty laugh. "Come on Eli, let's go get cleaned up before your mom has a hissy." Another blur ran through the house, nearly colliding with the other boy as he rushed back towards the door.

"I'll be out in a minute Henry I just gotta clean up before mom has a pissy!" Eli shouted.

"Hissy!" Two parents shouted and the two other adults in the room chuckled.

Henry stopped in front of the brunette. "You remember me?" he inquired.

She nodded her head and gave a smile. "One of the bravest men I know," She replied and his smile could have reached his ears.

"I told you she was pretty Ma'," He stated as he ran out into the yard.

Regina folded her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow at the sheriff, before there was an explanation though, the only man in the room approached Regina, "I'm Frederick, I guess you must be the brave soul to move in across the street." He smiled, and the brunette could see why Kathryn had fallen for him.

"Regina Mills," She gave her best smile and stuck out her hand.

The man held up both of his, "Fish slime," he shrugged and then made his way towards the bathroom.

The sheriff pushed herself through the door and strode towards Regina; the writer tried to hide the feelings that the simple movement stirred up in her. It's not like she was intimidated by the blonde, captivated yes, but Regina Mills was not intimidated by anything. Except squirrels.

"So you gonna stay in your house tonight? Or am I gonna get to listen to Granny complain about city girls who can't control their vehicles again tomorrow?" Emma teased as she began washing her hands at the kitchen sink. Regina moved over slightly, but the other woman still managed to be right up against her. Close enough that she could feel the heat radiating through the tight uniform.

"My things should be arriving later today, so I plan on staying there tonight. As long as nothing too terrifying happens." She smiled.

"Well you have my number if anything traumatizing happens." A smile was shot in her direction and Regina's pulse increased. Okay so maybe the sheriff intimidated her a little bit.

"I'll call you if a ghost is hiding under my bed." She retorted and stood stock still as Emma reached to get the dish towel from her shoulder. Soft fingers brushed the bare skin of her neck and she tried to fight off the shiver that rose within her.

"I'll come check, if you really want me to." The woman laughed. "Now if you ladies excuse me, I've got some lawn work to get home too." She winked at Regina and moved to hug Kathryn before walking away and allowing Regina full access to what was fast becoming her favorite view.

"So that's what you meant when you said you weren't looking for a man," Kathryn teased, looking at Regina knowingly.

Regina swallowed hard. She had been found out and she wondered what the woman's reaction would be. "I," She started to try and talk her way out of it.

"I get it, if I swung that way Emma would be the one I'd go for." She stated, and just like that Regina knew she had a friend to turn to for the next six months.

Emma could feel the sun burning the part in her hair and decided it was best to just pull it up. Her yard wasn't huge, but it felt like it when she had to push around a hunk of metal in ninety degree weather. Mowing the lawn was her least favorite thing in the world, especially when she had to walk away from a tantalizing set of carmel eyes to do it. Oh Regina Mills was quickly, almost too quickly, becoming the sheriff's favorite thing to think about. She was beautiful and it seemed that she was actually planning on sticking around. Which meant that there was just more time to figure out the woman Emma had labeled the EVILQUEEN and a city slicker.

She looked around to see where Henry was before she started the mower. She smiled when she saw him on the porch with a book. She wasn't sure if he knew all the words yet, but he loved books and that made her damn proud. She pulled the ignition string and the mower roared to life, causing her son and the new pup on his lap to jump in surprise. Her son. God she loved that she could say that she had a son.

She never thought that she would have a kid for two reasons; she never thought that she would be with a man, and the thought of growing a baby inside of her kind of freaked her out. She couldn't imagine her life being any different though. Neal had been a one time thing because of a drunken night when they were both too horny to care that they were best friends, and that one of them was gay. She wouldn't take it back though. Henry was her life. He was the reason she had decided to move back from New York.

That's right, she was one of those small town girls that couldn't wait to get out. As soon as she was old enough she had headed for the city, ready to sow her wild oats and be a big time cop. She had barely found her footing in the city when she found out she was pregnant. So as soon as she could she moved back home and promised Neal two weeks of the summer with their son. Which were coming up soon. Two weeks kid free were what most women dreamed of, but when the kid was literally your whole life you dreaded being away from him. She had no clue what she was going to do with out him for two whole weeks.

She was finished with the mowing and made her way to the water hose around the side of her house. She lived far enough out of town that she didn't have to worry about too many prying eyes, so she peeled off her white tank top and turned the hose towards herself. She sighed as the water hit her skin and washed down under her sports bra and between her breast.

"Mommy someone's coming!" Henry called as an old corvette turned into her driveway. She knew that car well, so she hurriedly put her shirt back on her wet body. It stuck uncomfortably to her skin, but it at least shielded the always looking eyes of Killian Jones.

"Looking gorgeous Swan, as always." He tried to charm her.

She rolled her eyes and looked at her son, who was glaring at the dock worker like he was gum on the bottom of his shoe. "Whatcha need Killian?" She asked, she knew what he wanted of course; for her to invite him inside and curl up to him until Henry went to bed and he could make his move. It was the same thing he had wanted since high school.

"I brought a six pack, and I thought maybe we could watch the game together." He held up a case of beer, cheap beer at that.

"Sorry, me and Henry have plans tonight. Maybe some other time." She smiled, not wanting to make him mad. He was a nice guy, regardless of how misguided his affection towards her was.

"Oh, okay. Well I'll just leave this here," he held up the beer, "and come back some other time." He looked like a wounded deer.

"Okay thanks. Call next time so you don't have to drive all the way out here for nothing." She suggested and she caught sight of her sons eyes rolling. He was six going on sixteen, she would swear by it.

He nodded and slid back into his old sports car.

Sports car, Mercedes, Regina. Ugh she needed to get that woman out of her head and enjoy her evening with her son.

"Maybe you should stop being so nice to him." Henry suggested as they walked into the house.

"If I did that he would be mean to me too, and I don't need that." Emma reply softly, trying not to laugh at the scowl on her sons face. He was the only man in her life, and he knew it as well as she.

"Maybe if he was mean to you he wouldn't keep coming back." He grunted.

"That's not how it works kid," she laughed.

He shrugged his tiny shoulders and followed her to the kitchen. "You should invite that pretty lady over to play." He said then and she nearly dropped the six pack she was trying to put in the refrigerator.

She knew that he was talking about Regina. Invite her over to play, she laughed internally. They definitely had two very different ideas on what those words meant. How simple life would be if she could just let herself be free and go for it. Pursue the gorgeous woman with all the charm she knew she possessed; charm that the brunette would not be able to resist. How much she wanted to just back the woman into a corner and kiss her senseless. She knew Regina wanted it too, she could see it in the way she had shivered at her touch earlier that day. It was too dangerous though, too much was at risk if the town found out about her.

Maybe she could find a way to avoid the towns watchful gaze, and still sink her teeth into Regina Mills? If only.

The stars over 108 Midas Road were the brightest Regina had ever seen. She sighed into the quiet night and wondered if her life could always be this peaceful. It wasn't truly peaceful though, she knew that. There was the insistent nagging right at the front of her brain that refused to let her relax. She was blocked yet again. She had hoped that after the crossbow granny story the night before that she had found her muse, luck was not on her side though. It was well past midnight and she had done everything she could think of to try to jolt her creativity.

She had started off by moving a large area rug from one of the bedrooms down to the living room and placing it over the gruesome stain. After that she had painted her nails, ironically red, blood red. She had cleaned the windows after that, all of them. Then had moved on to unpacking. She had unpacked everything in just under four hours. Not a spark of inspiration had hit her though. Only thoughts of a uniform clad backside and piercing green eyes.

It was dangerous to get involved with a small town sheriff. One with a son, in a town that she would only be staying in for half a year. She was beginning to wonder if she could stay away though.

 **AN: Well that chapter turned out a lot longer than I expected. I hope you liked it! The plot will thicken in the next few chapters I promise. I love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm glad to see more people following this story, it really helps inspire me. I am worried about the lack of reviews on the last chapter though. I hope you like this crazy long chapter! Thanks for your support.**

 **Chapter Seven: Fights and Kisses**

The neon light of the local dive bar shone across Regina's face as she panted to catch her breath. She was standing outside of The Rabbit Hole and had been for the last five minutes, jogging for thirty before that. She wanted to go in, hell she needed to go in, but she didn't know if she should. It was like any other bar she had ever seen, but if there was one thing she was sure of was that nothing was normal in this town. In the five days she had been there she had met more polite, kind, smiling people than she had in her whole life. She had also heard more gossip than ever; which was saying a lot because she was a member of a country club in New York. She needed a drink though, she had made a discovery and she had no clue what to do about it.

She had finally pushed herself in, and through the crowd of sweaty drunk people to find a seat at the bar. She ordered wine, but settled for beer. The room was looked over, once, twice, until on the third time she spotted an empty booth towards the back where she could collect her thoughts.

A journal, she had found a journal while she was cleaning the attic. More precisely, she had found the journal of Jefferson Hatter. The want to read it had been severe, but it had been counteracted with a sense of privacy and a lock; mostly the lock. She had been cleaning the attic to try and find a muse for her next story. Instead she had found what could be the missing piece to a mystery. She had no clue what to do. It seemed as if no one around town really cared about the murder/suicide that had taken place in her house. So she didn't exactly feel obligated to go shouting from the clock tower that she had solved the puzzle. She hadn't, she wouldn't unless she somehow got over the fear to open the lock.

She also needed to write something soon, like yesterday. Her publisher had loved the fact that her last story hadn't been a romantic one, and had actually requested more like it. Only there weren't any other weapon hauling grandparents in town, that she knew of. So she was stuck again, and now she had wrote herself right out of her comfort zone and had no clue how to really write what he was asking for. She hoped to draw inspiration from the town, but so far it was proving hopeless. Everyone was just too nice.

She looked around the bar room. There was that waitress from the diner, Granny's granddaughter. Ruby. She always wore red and Regina had dubbed her Little Red Riding Hood in her mind. A thought occurred to her. Could she? Was there really enough to go on in this little town for a series of articles? So far the only real idea she had was Ruby. She scanned the bar another time, there was an abundance of short men, she noticed. Seven to be exact. Red Riding Hood and the Seven Dwarfs all in one town. She laughed at the thought. This could be good though, she just needed to figure out where to go with it.

"God Belle, do you never just feel trapped in this town?" She heard Ruby whine from the table in front of her.

Trapped! She grinned, that could work.

Just as she was pulling out a napkin and calling the waitress over to hassle her for a pen, a man sat down in front of her. Something about him didn't seem right to her, and it was probably because of the way he was staring at her. His eyes sending all kinds of signals that Regina hoped didn't mean what she thought they meant.

Emma hit the door of The Rabbit Hole with the heel of her hand, sending it crashing against the wall. She was absolutely not in the mood for this shit. She was supposed to be at home, playing a game of go fish with her son, but Graham had gotten called out to the town line because of an accident, so she had to snap her gun and badge onto her belt and head to the bar.

The combined sounds of fists colliding with skin, shouts of support, and a song that Emma didn't even want to know the name of filled the bar. She pushed her way through the sea of onlookers and just barely missed a roundhouse punch thrown by Sidney Glass. She wished he would just leave town already. At least once a week she was called out because of him, either at the bar or because he had been harassing some woman on the street again. She wondered what he had done this time.

Someone stopped the music, and turned on the lights, a few of the bar goers left once they realized that the sheriff was there. She didn't care though, she just wanted to get these two broken up. She still hadn't seen who Sidney was fighting.

Probably Leroy. She rolled her eyes.

To her surprise though, it wasn't the grumpy ass hole Sidney was eagerly trying to land a hit on, it was none other than Killian Jones. Emma signalled to the bar owner and he grabbed Killian into a bear hug. Luke "Bunny" Taleman was not as small as his nickname made him sound and he had no trouble hold a squirming Jones. Emma took the chance and stepped in front of Sidney to put a restraining hand on his chest. "Fight's over Glass." She growled as he tried to move around her.

"Just get out of my way woman." He snapped back, his eyes glassy with anger. "I'm not through with him yet." Emma rolled her eyes. He had called her woman and thought that he was going to kick the dock workers ass. So he was not only an ass, but an idiot as well.

"Calm down Sidney," she ordered sternly.

Instead of listening though, Sidney drew back and landed a fist on the side of Emma's face. It felt like needles shot thru her skull and she shook her head to get rid of the darkness that was creeping in. She was aware enough to block the next shot with her forearm and land a solid punch to his stomach. She could hear the air woosh from his lungs and when he doubled over in pain she gave him an uppercut to the nose. The first punch was for hitting her, the second was for calling her woman. The uppercut had sent him to the ground and Emma used that to her advantage as she rolled him over onto his belly and cuffed him.

"Lay down, and shut the fuck up." She growled as she stood up straight. A booted foot was placed on Sidney's back before she threw her other set of cuffs to Bunny who quickly slapped them onto Killian.

"Someone wanna tell me what happened?" She breathed out as she looked around the silent crowd.

Ruby spoke up," Sidney bought her a round," she nodded towards the back of the bar, "but she turned him down. Then he did what he always does and started pestering her. So Killian stepped in and that's how they started fighting."

Emma turned towards the back of the bar and there, standing up on the table with her back against the wall stood Regina Mills. Her top was practically a sports bra, her pants were skin tight, and she looked like a deer caught in headlights.

The sheriff moved to step over Sidney, "Move and I'll hogtie you," she threatened. She then moved towards Regina, "Come on down Ms. Mills." She said softly, holding her hands out for her to take.

Regina moved a few steps to the edge of the table and started to step off on her own, but Emma placed steadying hands on her waist, her very bare waist. Soft hands were placed on the sheriff's shoulders and she just about lost it. She figured it was time for a weekend trip to Portland if the touch of a woman's hands on her shoulders got her going.

Once the woman's feet were on the dirty bar floor Emma tried to look into brown eyes, they were glossed over with fear and Emma brushed her thumbs across soft skin and tried to comfort the woman.

"You okay?" She asked. Her gaze lowered from her face to her hands resting on her waist. She left them there, letting the warmth spread through her. Regina smelled like beer, and sweat, and somehow like apples too. Lust rolled through her belly and curled her fingers, she finally dropped her hands to her sides.

"I thought they were going to hit me," The brunette explained shakily, leaving her hands resting on Emma's shoulders. "I took a self defense class, and I've always thought I could take care of myself, but I'm not good with physical confrontation. I just froze. I am not the Evil Queen!" Her breathing was rapid and shallow and the blonde couldn't help but notice the way her breasts rose in that sports bra every time she inhaled.

Emma bit back a laugh, "I thought you were the Evil Queen," She teased, trying to calm the woman down.

"They gave me that nickname in class, I was ruthless." It didn't look like her panic was going away any time soon.

"Are you going to pass out?" Emma inquired.

"I don't know." Came a breathy reply.

"Take some deep breaths, just calm down. It's all over now." The taller woman soothed.

Several deep breaths were taken and with each one she gave a little squeeze to Emma's shoulders. She probably wasn't even aware she was doing it. And even if she was, the blonde was sure she wasn't doing it to turn her on. Still, she reached up and pulled the woman's hands off of her.

"Why don't you tell me what happened now okay?"

Regina gave a nod and took another deep breath, "I was just sitting here by myself, and that man-uh Sidney- came up and put another beer in front of me. I told him no thank you, but he sat down anyway." Two perfect eyebrows pulled together, but no further explanation was offered.

"And?" Emma prodded.

"And I tried to be nice, but he just wouldn't take the hint. So I figured that I was going to have to make it clear that I was not interested in him." She looked up into the sheriff's eyes and Emma was reminded once again of those black eyed susie's.

"What did you say to him?" She wondered.

"I think it was something along the lines of, 'please remove your carcass from my booth."

"I guess he didn't take that very well?" Emma couldn't help but to laugh at that.

"No, then he got even more mad when I suggested that maybe he had had a few too many." She gave a grin.

"And then what?" Emma pushed on.

"That's when he told me to go fuck myself."

Green eyes grew wide, "What did you say to that?"

"I told him that I would rather fuck myself that and ugly man that probably had a small penis."

Emma was surprised sure, but her head had began to ache from Sidney's punch and she didn't have time to dwell on the slick words of a city girl. "Uh-huh."

"That's when he tried to grab me, I screamed and that other guy with the blue eyes stepped in." Emma knew she should be thankful to Killian, Sidney probably would have taken what he wanted from Regina even if she said no. She couldn't fight the jealousy that had rose up in her though. Regina had noticed the color of his eyes, and it bothered her in a way that didn't make sense. Yes she was attracted to the woman, but that was all it was; there were no feelings involved.

"Sidney didn't touch you did he?" She growled not knowing what she would do if he had.

Regina shook her head.

"And Sidney threw the first punch?" She question.

A nod of the head.

Emma was relieved, she wouldn't have to arrest Killian. The bar door opened and she turned to see Graham walking in. "Bout damn time." She laughed.

"Woah Em, someone get a hit in on you?" he asked instantly and she figured her eye must have looked worse than she thought.

"Yeah, Sidney. Go ahead and mirandize him for aggravated assault and battery of an officer." She explained. "And take those cuffs off of Jones, he's free to go." She ordered as she walked towards the exit, pulling Regina behind her. "I'm taking her home then I've gotta get back to Henry I left him with Gwyneth Knight."

"Emma! Can I stop by tomorrow? The Sox have a game." Killian rushed up behind her, giving her those puppy dog eyes.

She groaned internally, she did not need his shit tonight. "Sorry Killian, I have to work all week. Maybe some other time." She rejected him yet again before making her way outside with the other woman.

"Thank you Sheriff." Regina said once they were out of the bar and headed towards Emma's bug.

"It's Emma," She reminded her.

"Emma," Then it happened; for the first time since she had drove that fancy car into town Regina smiled at her. Not one of those sexy smirks that she sometimes shot her way. It was a real smile, full of perfectly straight white teeth that Emma wanted to run her tongue over.

"Just doing my job." Emma nodded and slid into the driver's seat of her bug.

"So that blue eyed man, is he your boyfriend?" Regina asked after they had started down Main Street.

"Killian? No, no way." The blonde shook her head. "Why do you want to know? Gonna go after him yourself?" She teased, but the thought actually made her sick.

"I'm just curious."

"Mmhm curious if I'm single or he is?" She joked.

"About what he offered you." her husky voice whispered.

"He just wants to talk." She answered.

"Oh talk." Regina said as if she didn't believe it.

"It's true!" Emma exclaimed.

"Talk in breathy moans and whimpers." The woman scoffed.

She slammed on the brakes and if she hadn't already slowed down to turn on Midas she would have put Regina through the windshield. Moans and whimpers? Oh God, she was drunk! Emma rolled her eyes. "No," Emma assured quickly. "Well maybe he does, but I definitely do not." She could feel Regina's eyes on her as they turned into her driveway. "How many beers did you have?" She asked the brunette.

"Not many," came a quiet reply.

"How many?" Emma pushed again.

"It must have been around four, but I'm usually not much of a drinker." She explained as Emma finally turned off the car.

"In how long?"

"An hour." She said, stepping out of the car and moving to the house.

Emma followed, helping the tipsy woman up the stairs. The house was completely dark. No light shone out from any windows, and the only illumination came from the moon overhead. It shone in Regina's hair and reflected off of her like a halo. She stopped in front of the door and stared at it.

"Where's your key?" Emma asked. She watched, transfixed as Regina pulled it from a tiny pocket sewn into her sports bra, right between her breast.

The brunette turned to unlock the door and froze. It stood slightly open and Emma instantly pulled her gun. "Did you leave the door open?" Emma asked.

"No, I always lock it when I leave." She answered, fear obvious in her voice.

Emma tested the lock, "Well it's still locked so maybe you just didn't pull it shut tight when you left."

"Will you check?"

Emma nodded. "Stay here." She took off around the house, looking in different windows, trying to confirm before entering that the house was in fact empty. She hurried back to the front porch. "Yeah I think you just didn't get it shut tight." She confirmed.

"Yeah you're probably right," Regina moved to stand behind her. "You first." Of course Emma was already planning on checking the place before she left, but she hadn't planned on thin fingers hooking themselves in the waistband of her jeans and moving her forward like some sort of human shield.

Soft knuckles grazed the small of Emma's back as she entered the house and turned on the lights. "Anything look out of place?" She asked.

Regina raised up on her toes to look over Emma's shoulder and her breasts pushed against the blondes back. "I don't think so," She whispered, right against her ear.

Her breath was warm and wet against the sheriff's skin and it turned her blood hot. "Jesus." She exhaled.

Regina dropped back to her heels and pushed Emma forward again. Into the kitchen where she flipped the light on. and leaned around Emma's right shoulder. "Anything wrong in here?" She asked.

She shook her head, stood up straight again, and pushed the blonde through the dark hallway. The clopm of Emma's boots and the squeak of Regina's running shoes were the only sound in the house.

When Emma turned on the lights Regina did that looking over her shoulder thing again and her breast pressed against her back once more. Pure fire shot through her and settled between her legs. She wondered what the brunette would do if she turned around and shoved her tongue down that perfect throat. Would she moan and fall into her? Would she let Emma touch her breast and feel between her legs.

"Everything looks good down here, let's go upstairs." Regina said settling back onto the floor.

Emma took a deep breath in and tried to calm her raging libido. She knew she should walk away and leave Regina to check the obviously clear house on her own, but she couldn't. Whether it was the fear that maybe something really was in the house, or the thought of leaving the woman who had her whole body tingling she didn't know. She just needed to distance herself before she did something stupid.

"You stay here." She ordered the brunette. Knowing it was best to distance herself at least.

"Don't you think I should go with you?" She inquired.

Emma turned her neck to face Regina. Her face was upturned a bit, just a few inches from her own . Her gaze roamed over her smooth forehead and perfectly sculpted eyebrows, to her big brown eyes. She studied the scar over her top lip and decided that she wanted to run her tongue over it again and again. "Do you want me to check out your bed?" She asked just above her mouth.

"Yes," was the answer and Emma's heart almost beat out of her chest. "And the shower."

Emma was done for, there was no way the woman was serious. "Really?" She asked, needing to hear her say it again before she lifted her up and took her up the stairs.

Regina nodded. "Yes, I don't want whoever broke in to be hiding when I go to the bathroom." She answered.

"Good Lord, stay here." The sheriff said before stomping up the stairs. She quickly checked for intruders and tried to talk herself down. When she passed the mirror in the bathroom she caught sight of her eye. It was already turning blue, and she might just keep Sidney an extra night for the shiner she was definitely going to have by morning.

When she returned down stairs she found Regina in front of the sink wrapping a bag of ice in a dish towel. Her back was to Emma and she allowed her eyes to travel down her spine to the curve of her sweet spandex covered backside. No panty line, Emma grinned.

The brunette turned and smiled at her again, and she felt her chest flutter. "How's your eye?" She questioned, stepping forward to look at the swollen part of her face.

"Hurts like hell," she replied, and she knew it was past time for her to go home.

The ice was pressed against her face and she winced. "Maybe this will help," another smile.

Emma took a step back and leaned against the counter. "The place looks nice," She complimented, figuring that was safe territory.

"Thank you. It took me forever to get all the dirt out, but Gwyneth and Garth helped a lot."

"And no more squirrels I assume." The blonde grinned.

"No more squirrels," She chuckled.

"So tell me something Regina. Is there a Mr. Mills?" she inquired, and that was definitely not safe territory.

"No, I took my maiden name back when I got divorced from Mr. Locksley." She answered coldly. Emma didn't answer right away so Regina changed the subject. "Did the ice help?"

"Nope got any other ideas?" Emma took the ice away from her eye.

"Frozen peas?" She offered.

"I don't think so," Emma knew what she wanted and she was having a hard time fighting it any longer.

Regina pressed her fingers to her lips then gently touched the bruise forming under her eye. "how's that?" She whispered.

Emma shook her head and let her gaze drop to plump lips. "I don't think it was enough." She replied.

Two hands were placed on the sheriff's shoulders and a soft kiss was placed to the corner of her eye. "Is that better?" Warm breath hit Emma's face and she knew she was done for.

The word "no" was felt more than heard as it ghosted across Regina's face. She knew she should push Emma away, this wasn't a good idea, but she couldn't move back, couldn't take her hands off of solid shoulders or step away from the lean body in front of her. Being that close to Emma was like taking a drink of water after a long run. Like writing a good short after months of writer's block.

"Emma.," She whispered and the blonde responded by placing her mouth over her own. The kiss never got the chance to start out soft and sweet. There was no build up to passionate, it just was. Open mouthed and tongues dueling. They were fire, and Regina never wanted to extinguish it.

Soft hands slid down her sides and she was pushed into the refrigerator. Emma's slick tongue stroked hers while she created a soft suction with her mouth. The inside of the blondes mouth tasted like cinnamon and something that was completely foreign to Regina, but she knew must simply be Emma.

Her hands moved down Emma's neck and continued to her chest, where she took two soft breast in her palms. She gave a gentle squeeze and reveled in the moan that was released into her mouth. She replied with one of her own as hands found their way to her ass and lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around the thin waist of the blonde and she was giddy with the excitement for what was to come.

This was exactly what she had wanted since she stopped to ask for directions on her first day in town. Emma kissed just like Regina knew she would, devoting all of her attention to making Regina feel good. She had went from being wet to being soaked in the matter of a few minutes and just as she was about to pull away to urge them upstairs, Emma stopped and set her back on the floor.

Instead of taking her hand and pulling her up the stairs, Emma stepped away from her and avoided eye contact. Her breathing was ragged and she could feel the heat on her face. She was aching for her to continue, but Emma turned and walked towards the door without another word. What the fuck was happening?

She stopped in the doorway and without turning back called for Regina. "Hmm?" was all the brunette was able to say.

"Stay away from The Rabbit Hole."

And then she was gone, and Regina was left wondering what had went wrong.

 **AN: I am so sorry for how I left that! I will have another chapter up soon I promise! It's still going to be a slow burn to a relationship so don't get your hopes up! I hope you liked it! I love you all! Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm thrilled with the response the last chapter got! I can only hope that you will like this one as much. There's a little teeny tiny bit of Regina/Henry involvement if you look close enough, for those of you who have been waiting. Let me know what you think.**

 **Chapter Eight: Awkward Encounters**

At nine o'clock the next morning Regina found herself staring at her laptop screen. Thankfully this time the words seemed to be flowing from her. She had the rough draft of her Red Riding Hood story typed up and was already starting to try to work out the details of the Seven Dwarfs; she really just needed to find a Snow White in town. Which shouldn't be too hard, the amount of sickeningly sweet people she had met was astounding.

She had emailed her publisher the first draft of the series and he had loved her idea. Fairy tale characters stuck in Maine, with no recollection of their prior lives; which she would also be writing about. It was so far away from her usual genre that it was slightly terrifying, but she loved where it was going.

Her phone had rang two hours earlier, waking her from her restless sleep. It had been the deputy calling to inform her that she would need to come into the station to fill out her statement form from the night before. She should be getting ready, she knew she probably smelled awful. Still, she sat in front of her desk in wrinkled silk pajamas and the smell of booze on her skin.

It wasn't so much that she didn't want to fill out the report; she really wanted the whole situation to be put behind her, but the thought of going into the station, knowing she would probably see Emma had her on edge. Regina really just wished she could forget the whole night starting with the minute she walked into The Rabbit Hole and ending with Emma Swan walking out of her door. Well maybe she wouldn't want to forget the whole night, but she definitely should have left the bar the minute inspiration had struck and before Sidney Glass had sat his sorry ass in her booth. That was the moment her troubles had begun.

No, the moment her troubles began was when she had ordered her fourth beer. She knew she couldn't handle it, especially on her empty stomach. If she hadn't been so excited over the story idea she would have realized how the alcohol was affecting her. If it wasn't for the buzz she was sure she could have handled Sidney, and she certainly would have kept her comment about ugly men and small penises to herself. She hit the SAVE button on her computer and moved to take a shower. If it hadn't been for the alcohol moving through her veins she most definitely would have kept her mouth and hands off of the sheriff.

The hot water ran over her and she wondered which encounter she wanted to forget more; the one with Sidney or the one with Emma? One had been frightening, the other embarrassing. She had been wrong about the blonde, Emma hadn't wanted her in the same way: hadn't wanted to remove every stitch of clothing and worship each other until day break. She had wanted to walk away, so she had. Regina had watched as that glorious figure walked out the door, leaving her with the taste of cinnamon and lust on her lips.

 _Stay away from The Rabbit Hole,_ she'd said. No apology, no stupid excuses, not even a mention of getting home to Henry. Nothing.

Regina washed her hair then stepped out of the shower. It had been so long since anyone had made her skin burn deliciously in the way Emma had. Years since she had wanted someone so desperately. Sure she had had encounters with men and women alike, but none of them seemed to call to her in the way the small town sheriff did.

She stepped out of the shower and walked towards the mirror. As she wiped away the steam from the glass and caught sight of her reflection she wondered if somehow Emma had seen her scar. Had she felt it beneath her hands and discovered what it was? Surely not. She was being ridiculous and she knew it, but the fear was still there. The anguish over what that scar meant consumed her. It had cost her a husband after all. Not to mention made her stay in her protective shell of one night stands and meaningless sex. Because if they never got to know you, they could never leave you. Only last night Emma had left, and although it shouldn't have hurt; it did, in the worst little way.

Ovarian Cancer. That was what had caused it all. She had been diagnosed when she was twenty-two and had decided that a complete hysterectomy was the right decision. It was, she had been cancer free for over ten years now, but she wished there had been another option. One that hadn't left her barren. Because contrary to popular belief, no one doesn't want kids. Everyone does eventually. She hadn't realized it until her husband had found someone to give him the child he always swore to her he could live without. That had been a real kick in the ass. She had never felt less like a woman than she did when she read that they were expecting.

Quickly drying her tears and her body she shook the thoughts from her mind. There was no use in dwelling on things she could not change, and if the time ever came she would adopt a child. Emma couldn't have realized all of that in the few minutes time that she was pressed up against her, but the thought was ever present that she would've had to tell her about the scar if they would have made it that far. So she was thankful that Emma had walked away. At least that's what she would tell herself.

An hour later she was walking into the sheriff's station as if she owned the place. Deputy Graham, had met her at the door and was leading her to his desk when she caught a glimpse of blond hair bent over her desk, scribbling furiously on paper work. Her brows were drawn in and Regina could just barely make out the black eye that had just started to appear last night. She should have let the sheriff take care of her own damn face. Instead she had kissed it. Idiot.

"So just follow the instructions on the page and make sure you tell the truth and you'll be good to go." He explained before walking towards the windowed office of the sheriff.

She filled out the form as quickly as she could and stood to make her exit. Chancing another glance towards the office, she found it empty. It was time to leave, and she hoped that she wouldn't run into Emma.

She let out a sigh as she reached her car and unlocked the door. Avoiding Emma in a town this small would be hard, but it wasn't impossible. Just before she opened her door though, the side door to the station opened and out stepped the sheriff. She was so focused on pulling her hair back into a high ponytail that she didn't see Regina. The brunette should have got in her car and drove away, thanking whatever god there was that she didn't have to speak to her, but she froze. Her hand opened the door without her ever taking her eyes off of the elegant blonde, but otherwise her body refused to move.

Emma looked too good not to stare; the tan uniform did wonders for her figure and the way she strode towards the cruiser made Regina's stomach twist in a way that was becoming all too familiar. Regina lifted her hand, and Emma must have heard the keys jingle, because she finally glanced up.

She paused by the front fender of the cruiser, only a few yards away from the writer. There was a swollen patch of blue and purple under her right eye, and once again it brought up images of the night before in Regina's mind. "Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked, as if nothing had ever occurred between them.

Regina wasn't sure if she was relieved or hurt over that fact. "I'm okay, but you don't look so great," She motioned towards the black eye.

"Eh, you should see Sidney." She brushed it off.

"That bad?" Regina smiled, maybe talking to her wouldn't be so hard.

"He got what he deserved." Emma moved towards her, stopping just on the other side of the open car door. It seemed as if all rules of personal space were now out of the question. "I'm surprised to see you out and about before noon," She gave a crooked grin.

"Why?" The brunette wondered.

"Because of your hangover."

"I wasn't that drunk," She argued, and Emma raised a challenging brow.

"Sure," She drawled. "What are you planning to do today?" She questioned.

Regina hesitated. Was she asking for personal reasons or simply to make conversation? "Uh, I figured I might take another jog and maybe stop in at a few shops in town." She answered finally. She wanted to see if she could find inspiration in anymore town folk.

"Dressed like you were yesterday?"

"Yes, those are running clothes." She answered, obviously. "Why?"

"I just don't want a repeat of last night." Came the blondes reply.

"Are you saying that was my fault?" Regina raised her voice slightly, offended at the idea.

"No, God no, but when you dress like that, men just can't help themselves." Emma was quick to answer.

"Not just men," Regina mumbled.

"What was that?" She questioned, as if she didn't hear exactly what the writer had said.

"Maybe you should think before you start telling me what to do." The brunette snapped back.

"Maybe you should keep your thoughts to yourself." Emma raised her voice slightly as well, Regina could see her shoulders tense. She was ready for a fight.

"In the future Sheriff if I want your opinion I will ask for it." She growled, lowering herself into the Mercedes.

"Are you going to ask me that in moans and whimpers or should I make other plans?" She asked.

Regina's brows furrowed, what on earth was she talking about. Surely she hadn't said that last night. Only she had and the moment she remembered she hated herself for it. "You should make other plans." She said before trying to close the car door.

"Just incase you change your mind, you have my number." Emma shot her a menacing grin.

The brunette finally pulled the door closed and drove away. Yes she had her number, but she didn't plan on using it ever again.

Regina rushed passed the Storybrooke City Park, she was a mile and a half into her run and she wasn't planning on slowing down anytime soon. Until, "Ms. Mills!" She heard a voice call and she abruptly came to a stop.

"Yes?" She panted out as a short haired woman stepped up to her.

"I'm Mary-Margaret Nolan. I'm the third grade teacher here in town." She said and Regina had no clue why she felt the need to tell her that.

"Okay," She said, a confused expression on her face.

"I just wanted to introduce myself. And invite you to the annual Miner's Day Festival. It will be in a few weeks." A too sweet smile was spread across a pale face.

Regina tried to remain polite, after all this woman was being kind to her. She just couldn't get over the sense of aggravation that hit her when she looked at the other woman. "Thank you Mary-Margaret." She began to run again.

"It's just Mary, or Snow, my friends call me Snow." She clarified and Regina smiled brightly. Snow White, inspiration was just throwing itself at her now.

"Thank you Snow, I'll try to make it." then she was off, turning towards her house and already planning the storyline in her head.

It was nearly three hours later when a knock sounded on her front door. Pulling her glasses from her nose Regina made her way to the front of the house. She found Kathryn standing impatiently in front of her screen door.

She let herself in when she saw the brunette and before the writer could utter a word, her neighbor was already speaking. "I know you haven't been here very long, but I thought we were friends." She sounded upset, and Regina wondered what could cause this reaction.

"We are," She answered quickly.

"Then why did I have to hear about last night from Emma?" The blonde retorted.

 _Last night,_ Regina's mind went instantly to Emma and the way she had pushed her against the refrigerator and claimed every inch of her mouth. "Last night?" She questioned, and it came out on a squeak.

"Yes last night. Sidney Glass attacked you!" Kathryn nearly screamed.

"Oh that, I just didn't have time to tell you." She said calmly, "When did you talk to Emma?"

"This morning when she dropped Henry off, just like every morning." The blonde sassed back. "That's not the point though, Sidney is a scary man. You could have been hurt." Her friend urged.

"I know, but some man named Killian stepped in. I'm fine." She insisted.

"I warned you about those Jones boys though. Stay away from him." Kathryn ordered and Regina could hear the mom in her.

"I don't think I have to worry about him, he seems pretty smitten with Emma." Regina fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Obsessed is more like it. Ever since high school. I don't know why he doesn't give up, everyone can see that Emma wants nothing to do with him." Kathryn did roll her eyes, "Anyway, I am taking the boys down to the lake if you want to come." She grinned then.

"Oh yeah, just give me a few minutes to finish the last bit of my story and I'll meet you down there." Regina smiled back. She needed to relax after the day she'd had.

"Okay sounds good," then Kathryn left.

Regina finished up the last few paragraphs of her story then saved it for later. She hurried to shave her legs and find her bathing suit; a one piece to hide her scar, and nearly speed walked towards the lake.

When she got there, Henry and Eli were already in the water. Kathryn was laid out on a lounge chair in a plain black one piece, drinking a sweet tea, and chowing down on salt and vinegar chips. "I brought more chips if you want some," She held up a beach bag full of snacks.

"As long as they aren't all as disgusting as those," Regina pointed to the blue bag in Kathryn's hand.

"I brought original, just stay away from the Sour Cream and Cheddar, they're the only ones Henry will eat. He's a picky little thing." She explained and Regina pulled out a bag of original.

"Where's Henry's father?" She knew she was being nosy, but she didn't really care.

"Oh," Kathryn paused, surprise was written all over her face. "He lives in New York, some big shot lawyer I think, but I don't really know much about him." She explained quietly.

"And does Henry ever see him?" She had no clue why all of this suddenly seemed so very important to her.

"Two weeks every summer. That's the way Emma prefers it."

"Hey Regina I found this really cool rock for you!" Henry shouted then, running towards them in cute little green trunks.

"Thank you Dear! It is so cool." She smiled at him.

"You should come to my house and play sometime!" He exclaimed and her eyes went wide. She looked to Kathryn but the blonde only smiled.

"I think you'll have to ask your mom." Regina said, and she knew the answer would be no.

"Don't worry, she does anything to make me happy," he boasted and Regina's heart swooned at the thought of Emma being such a good mother.

"Well you ask her and if she says yes then I would love to come over." Regina knew she was giving the boy false hope, but she wished it could be true too.

"Yes!" His little fist pumped in victory, and then he was running back towards the water. "Regina's gonna come play with me!" He yelled to Eli.

Regina and Kathryn chuckled. "So do you want to tell me what happened between you and Emma or do I need to guess?" The blonde said then.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Regina said quickly, maybe too quickly.

"Please, I saw the way you were looking at her. And even if she refuses to admit it I've known about Emma since high school. I also saw her bug parked outside your house last night for a pretty long time. So either you tell me what really happened or I am going to assume that the two of you had multiple orgasms after she stepped in and saved you last night." Regina's jaw dropped. Had she heard the housewife/ stay at home mother of three correctly? Her mouth stayed open as she tried to think of something to say to her new friend. Tell her the truth or lie to her face? "So multiple orgasms it is." Kathryn quipped, holding the nearly empty bag of chips over her mouth to gobble down the few remaining crumbs.

"We kissed, then she left without a word." She relented in a whisper.

"I knew it!" The blonde sat up straighter in her chair. "So what are you two now?" She was smiling like a mad woman and it physically pained Regina to crush her spirits.

"Nothing. Like I said, she left without a word and this morning when I saw her we had a pretty heated exchange." Regina explained on one breath.

"Oh, why?" Kathryn asked sadly, her shoulders dropping in disappointment.

"Hell if I know. The night was heading in the direction you first assumed when she just walked away." The brunette felt as if she could still taste the blonde on her tongue, and she could certainly still feel the throb between her legs.

"Well she will come to her senses. She's probably just worried about what the town will think if they find out about you two." She rolled her eyes. "As if they don't already know."

"She really believes they don't at least suspect the badass sheriff is a lesbian?" Regina laughed. At least now she knew a possible reason for Emma's departure. "I knew it the second I saw her." She continued laughing as relief washed through her.

Maybe just maybe she could get Emma Swan in her bed, because she definitely didn't want anything else with her. Right?

 **AN: So I don't know how I feel about this chapter, I was super busy today and wrote it on a rush. Let me know what you think. Also I apologize for any mistakes I didn't have time to correct them. I hope you enjoyed. I love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Super short chapter! I hope to maybe clear up some of your confusion about Emma's attitude. I hope I didn't upset you all too much with the last chapter. SwanQueen will happen soon...ish.**

 **Chapter Eight: Here For the Party?**

"Will you set still and let me wash your hair?" Emma asked her squirming son.

"Ma'," he whined, "I'm old enough to take a bath by myself." He stated, sounding more like a teenager than a child.

"I know, but you have enough sand to stop a flood in this rats nest you call hair. I just wanna make sure you get it all out." She insisted as she scrubbed the shampoo into his hair.

"Eli and me got into a sand fight at the lake," He gushed.

"I'm surprised Kat didn't give you time out,"She laughed, "So did you have a good time?" She questioned as she rinsed the suds from his hair, careful not to get it in his eyes. After six years of practice she was a professional.

"She doesn't get mad when there's company and Regina was there. I found her a cool rock." He answered.

A cool rock, that meant he liked her. Well the scary thing was Emma liked her too. She couldn't let herself though, because wanting someone you couldn't have was one thing, but falling someone you couldn't have was torture. And she absolutely could not have Regina.

"Did Regina go swimming with you?" She asked, suddenly wondering if the brunette was in a bathing suit.

"No, she laid around a lot. Why do girls do that Ma?" He asked.

She laughed. "I don't know bud. I guess they want to get tan." She figured if Regina was laying out, she must have been wearing a bathing suit.

"Well her tans gonna look funny if her belly is still all white." He giggled.

One piece, damn. Regina could make a garbage bag look good though, so Emma figured she still looked pretty sexy.

"Okay Hen, make sure to wash your privates and behind your ears; you've got enough dirt back there to plant flowers." She ruffled his wet hair.

She moved down the long hall to the kitchen, where that dumb dog was whining to be fed. So she poured some food into a bowl and moved to wash the few dishes they had used at dinner. She thought about how few dishes there would be when Henry left in a few weeks to spend time with Neal. She would be free to go to Portland, but the thought didn't excite her as much as it usually did. Not when there was a beautiful woman in town that she could still feel beneath her hands.

Regina Mills was beautiful, there was no denying that. The sheriff loved the way she filled out her clothes, and strutted around like she was in charge of everything and everyone. Even though she would never tell the woman she liked her sassy mouth. She liked the way Regina made her smile, even when she wasn't exactly sure what she was smiling about.

Kissing her had been a huge mistake; Emma knew it even while she was moving her mouth to cover the other womans. She's tasted like woman and booze and it reminded Emma of the hard apple cider she had drank once in college. They way she had held Emma's breast in her hands had set her insides on fire until she could hardly breathe. The look in those brown eyes, the pure desire shining out from them had almost sent Emma to her knees. Sent her down begging to touch her naked skin and kiss between her thighs where she was warm and slick. If they had been anywhere else, she would have done just that. Taking Regina against the refrigerator until she couldn't remember her name.

Emma closed her eyes and pressed her hand to the front of her shorts. She could feel the heat radiating out from her center and she let out a long sigh. She was sure she would have shoved her hand down Regina's spandex shorts and not stopped until the sun came up. Maybe not even then.

They weren't anywhere else though, they were in Storybrooke, and Emma had her bug parked out front where anyone could see. Henry was waiting at home for her, and she couldn't risk the life they had built because of her crazy need to feel Regina. She had forgotten everything that was important to her the minute her tongue swept inside the brunettes mouth. It scared her to think that the only thing that had stopped her from taking that next step was the fact that Kathryn could look out at any time and see her yellow bug parked in front of Regina's house.

Emma looked out the window above the sink out to where her car was parked now, and wondered what Regina was doing over on Midas. She wondered if she was watching TV or getting ready for bed. Wondered if she were sunburnt from her day at the lake, and for a second she let herself think about rubbing aloe vera on her burning skin.

Then she thought about the way she had talked to her earlier that day. The way she had treated her as if the thing with Sidney had been her fault was not okay, and she needed to find a way to apologise. She would have to do it privately though, or all of Storybrooke would be talking about the sheriff and the new girl. They would probably come up with some insane rumor that the two were in some heated feud because Regina had rolled into town and taken all the attention away from the blonde. Emma rolled her eyes at the thought. Yeah she would definitely have to do it in private.

The only problem was if she could keep her hands to herself.

Regina recognised the music flowing from the radio as country; other than that, she didn't have clue. She was making her way across the yard towards the Knight's for the twins birthday cook out. She was in her favorite pair of white shorts, with a black sleeveless button up, and black sandals. She felt the need to look her best, Emma was going to be there after all.

There was about a dozen teenagers sat around two picnic tables when Regina turned the corner around the house. None of them even noticed her, too engrossed in what, as far as she could tell was a very inappropriate conversation. Smoke billowed from the big charcoal grill and enveloped the two bodies manning it. Although she could only see the bottom half of their backsides Regina instantly recognised one as Emma. She would know that ass anywhere, she decided. The other had to be Frederick.

Henry and Eli stood waiting beside of Emma, hot dog buns on their plates and smiles on their faces.

"Ready champ?" Fred asked as he turned to give a weiner to Eli.

"Yep!" Was the blonde boy's reply. His smile soon faded as he caught sight of the dog placed in his bun though. "Dad it's burnt." He complained.

"Smother it with ketchup and you'll never know." Came the very fatherly reply.

"I want a burger," Henry Decided after seeing the hot dog his friend had got, and Emma let out a laugh at that.

"I told him he was using too much charcoal, but he knows best, or so I let him believe." Kathryn said as she came up behind Regina and handed her a plate.

Emma turned to them as they approached. "I just want a burger." Kathryn said quickly before her husband could put anything else on her plate.

"Me too." Regina agreed after she said after she saw the food for herself.

Emma chuckled and placed a burger on her plate.

Regina headed off towards the table Kathryn had chosen and placed herself beside of her. "Look at them," The blonde said sadly, her gaze on the twins. "They were so darn cute when they were babies, I used to dress them in the same color and everything. Now they're all grown up. Sixteen!" She had the start of tears in her eyes.

"Are we feeling nostalgic today?" Regina teased.

Kathryn shook her head, "We're feeling old," She replied. "They used to smell so good. Now Garth stinks like a man, and Gwyneth sprays on too much perfume before coming out of her room." She curled up her nose.

"I still smell good Momma. You can smell me!" Eli exclaimed from where he sat beside his mother.

Kathryn did smell him, burying her nose in the blonde curls on top of his head and breathing deeply.

"You can sniff me if you want Kat!" Henry said, looking up from his uneaten burger.

"Now why would she want to do that, when you always smell like your nasty pup?" Emma butted in as she took a seat opposite Regina. The blondes toe brushed against her own and she quickly drew her foot into safe territory.

"That's cause she likes to kiss my face Mom!" The boy argued.

"Cause you taste like grease right here," Emma touched behind his ear, "because no matter how many times I tell you to, you never wash good enough." She tickled him.

"Nuh-uh." He stuck out his tongue.

Regina took a bite of her dry burger and studied the mother and son, searching for similarities. Henry had darker hair, and his nose and mouth were definitely different. His eyes and chin were all his mother though.

She pointed to Emma's tea. "Are you not eating?" She asked.

The blonde shook her head, "I scarfed down about four dogs before they got too burnt."

Frederick sat down beside Emma with a plate heavy with food and looked at each person around him. "I guess Regina is the only one who appreciates my cooking,"

In all honesty the burger was far too dry for her, but she took a bite anyway and gave her most convincing smile.

Emma choked down a laugh and Regina narrowed her eyes into slits to glare at her.

"Eat your vegetables, you need to get in shape if you wanna win the sword fight this year!"

"Sword fight?!" Regina exclaimed. What the hell were they talking about?

"Oh yeah, every year during the week of the Miner's Day Festival there's a sword fighting tournament. Frederick came damn close to winning last year, but David Nolan beat him out."

"Seriously?" She asked, still not believing it was true.

"Yep, this year the prize is a big screen TV, and it has our name all over it." Kathryn sassed.

Regina took another bite of her dry burger before giving up and pushing it away. She listened intently as Kat and Fred planned his rise to the top, which consisted mostly of last minute exercising and vitamin consumption. Again, Emma's toe touched hers and she was just as quick to draw her foot back with the other. She looked up at the blonde, but her attention was on the retreating forms of Henry and Eli who had left to find more 'cool rocks'.

"Stay where I can see you!" She called.

"Mom we're heading to town." Garth called as the teenagers headed for the vehicles.

"Don't drink!" She ordered.

"And when you do, don't drive!" Frederick called then.

"Fred!" Kathryn scolded.

"You know they're going to." He rolled his eyes, which started an argument about giving them too much freedom.

While they argued, Regina carried her plate into the house and dumped it in the garbage. She glanced out the window and watched as cars filled with teenagers sped down the road.

The back door opened and Regina looked over her shoulder. Emma walked toward her carrying several paper plates. She slid past her and dumped them in the trash can.

"Fred is one of my best friends, but he can't cook for shit. You didn't have to try that burger." Emma said.

"It wasn't so bad." She lied. She tried to take on a casual posture and act like she could care less that Emma was so close to her. She folded her arms under her breast and leaned a hip on the counter, facing the blonde.

"I usually have to brush my teeth for like an hour after I eat his cooking." She laughed.

"Well I've always been a sucker for a girl with good oral hygiene." The brunette answered.

Emma reached for her hand, and she tried to ignore the tingle that shot up her spine. "I've always been a sucker for a sucker, especially in short shorts."

She looked down at her shorts, they weren't that short, they landed about mid thigh. Emma was teasing.

"And they're white so that's even better." She smiled. "Did you know that when you bent over the table to set your plate down, I could almost make out the color of your underwear?"

Now she knew the blonde was teasing her. There was no way she made out the color of her underwear. "Liar, they're white." She shot back.

Emma's thumb ran over the back of her hand. "I know." Her eyebrows wiggled.

"Whatever." Regina gave a chuckle.

It was quiet for a moment and Emma continued to stroke her thumb back and forth over Regina's hand. "I want to apologise to you." She started.

 _Oh no,_ Regina thought, _she's going to apologise for kissing me._

"The thing I said about it being your fault. It was wrong of me. I was freaking out because of that kiss and I lashed out at you." She explained, and Regina was actually surprised. " It wasn't your fault Regina." The blonde was stern with her words.

"Thank you Emma." She said, emotion thick on her voice.

"Now about that kiss," the blonde continued, a deeper tone to her voice. "I want you to know that the reason I ran out has nothing to do with you and everything to do with me."

"Tell me why, Emma," Regina pleaded.

"I'm not out, and if the town knew, it could ruin my life. And Henry's life is directly connected to mine and I couldn't do that to him." She breathed out like it hurt her.

"No one has to know." Regina found herself saying.

Before Emma could reply though, Kathryn and Fred shot through the door. Frederick held Kathryn's arm above her head and blood rolled down to her elbow.

"Kat cut her hand on my knife!" He said panic evident in his voice. "I put it in the bucket she had out for the dirty silverware and she didn't know; reach in to grab something and sliced it right open." Yeah he was definitely panicking.

Kathryn on the other hand was cool as could be as she ordered Regina to get a clean towel from the third drawer down to cover the wound. "I'm gonna need some stitches so it would be great if you could take me to the hospital Emma. Lord knows this fool isn't going to be able to." She gestured to Fred.

"Who's gonna watch the boys?" Emma wondered.

"I will." Regina offered.

"Great now let's go." Kat urged, blood already seeping through the towel.

How hard could watching two six years olds be?

 **AN: Oooh Regina has to babysit. And how about that talk between our girls huh? Their relationship is progressing quite nicely if I do say so myself! Also it will be a few chapters, but don't forget about Jefferson's journal that Regina found! Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! I love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Regina has to babysit the boys, I wonder what's going to happen? Hmmm let's find out shall we? Let me know what you think.**

 **Chapter 10: Wanna Play?**

"And when she woke up the next morning, there on her wall was a message: written in blood!" Two sets of young eyes watched her carefully as she paused for dramatic affect. "The message was simple, but it scared her like crazy," She was loving the look of fear and excitement on the boy's faces. "Humans can lick too." She whispered and she waited anxiously for their terrified reaction.

She was surprised when it was a laugh that filtered out instead of whine of terror. "That wasn't scary Regina!" Eli laughed, which lead to Henry joining in.

"Yeah, you're bad at telling scary stories." The brown haired boy agreed.

"You two were scared! I saw you!" She argued.

"Eli was, I wasn't." Henry gave a brave smile.

Eli threw a punch at Henry's arm. "No I wasn't!"

"Come on guys, no more fighting. If you tear the fort down again I won't put it back up." Regina told them

Apparently watching two six years was harder than she thought. The two had spent most of the evening trying to scare each other while running around upstairs, only in the midst of all of that, they had wrestled and fought, there was even one point where Eli had Henry in a pretty fierce choke hold. While they seemed to really enjoy smacking the other around, it drove Regina crazy.

She had thought about the bottle of tequila in her kitchen a few times too many times. One shot probably wouldn't hurt, but she didn't think Emma would let her live it down if she came to pick up the boys and found her knocking back the hard stuff.

"You two tell each other some stories while I clean up." She suggested as she crawled out of the blanket fort she had made for them an hour prior. She stood up and stretched her arms over her head. When she was growing up her sister had beat her up and pulled her hair, she had retaliated of course, but never like Henry and Eli, those two were in constant motion. She picked up the deposited juice boxes and the bowl of half eaten popcorn and made her way to the kitchen.

Emma had called about about a half hour before and told her that Kathryn's hand had been worse than they thought and that Doctor Whale had taken her back to surgery to repair some tissue. The sheriff would be there to pick up the boys anywhere from fifteen minutes to an hour, depending on how long the twins took to get to the hospital.

"Hey!" Came a slightly muffled yell from the living room. "Get off my head dingleberry!"

"I'm not the dingleberry, you are!"

She lifted her hands and rubbed her temples slowly. She was going to ignore them for a few, maybe they would tire themselves out and go to sleep. Instead though, they giggled, which she had learned in her few hours with them was not a good sign.

She made her way to the living room, careful to keep her presence a secret. "That was bad Eli," Henry giggled.

"I've got another one, quick pull my finger!" She thought for sure no one was crazy enough to follow the command. Seconds later though, crude sounds filled her living room followed soon by boyish giggles.

Regina made a vow to herself in that moment that if she ever decided to adopt, she would get a girl. No boys, no way. She sat on the leather couch and turned on the ten o'clock news. To her relief the commotion in the tent settled down halfway through the weather report and before the half hour was up Henry crawled out and informed her that Eli had fallen asleep.

"Do you want to watch cartoons or color?" She questioned, not sure if she could even find appropriate cartoons at the hour.

"I like to color." He smiled.

She found some color pencils that she used to edit her stories and grabbed some paper from the printer. "What are you going to draw?" She asked once they were sat on the floor in front of the coffee table.

"My dog." He informed and he was already drawing the outline.

"I'm going to draw you," she told him as she picked up a green pencil and drew out two big eyes. Then a brown mop of hair sticking out in all directions.

"That doesn't look like me!" He insisted. It didn't, it didn't really even look like a person at all.

"Of course it does, I even left your missing tooth out of your smile!" She laughed at him.

"I'll draw you!" He pushed the dog drawing away and looked at her.

"Make sure you get my good side." She teased, turning to present her profile to him.

"My dad has brown hair too." He said after a few moments of silence. "But yours is prettier." He gave her a grin that looked so much like his mother's.

"That must be where you get yours from." Regina said, because honestly what else was she supposed to say?

"Mmhm." He answered, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrated on getting her face just right.

"Hey my nose isn't that big!" She objected.

He laughed, "it is now."

Then it was a competition of who could make the other look the most ridiculous. He won after drawing her with green skin and picking her nose. "So what do I win?" He asked her.

"I don't know, what do you want?" She hadn't thought they were playing for a prize, but if it kept that big smile on Henry's face she would give him anything.

"That." His tiny finger pointed to the Mountain Lion mounted on the wall.

"Sorry that's not mine, I can't give it to you." She frowned. "I have some more popcorn." She offered. He shook his head. "I do have something that you might like.." She thought out loud as she moved to the bay window and took down the glass unicorn she had hanging there.

"What is it?" He asked in wonder.

"Well it's a unicorn and when you hold it up to the light it makes a rainbow on the wall." She showed him by holding it up to the lamp beside of her. "It looks better in the sunlight."

"Wow! I love it. I can really have it?" He questioned excitedly.

"You won after all." She handed it over to him.

He rushed to hug her and she couldn't fight the smile that found it's way to her face. Her heart warmed as she held the little boy in her arms and she wondered how she had ever lived without someone as sweet as him.

"Will you wake me up when my mom gets here?" Henry asked moving back to the fort.

"Of course." She smiled.

Henry yawed as he held up the glass unicorn. He wished Regina could come play at his house. He would have to ask his mom later.

Emma knocked on Regina's front door and stepped back to wait for an answer. It was fifteen till eleven and she'd left the hospital as soon as the twins had arrived, leaving them to take care of their father as much as their mother. She had never seen Fred so upset, never witnessed him emotional before, but he was a blubbering mess. Acting as if he had plunged a knife into Kat's heart. He'd told Emma that he just couldn't stand to see her hurt.

Kathryn's cut had been bad, sure, but it was nowhere close to life threatening. As she'd sat with her friend though she found herself feeling jealous instead of repulsed by the love. She wished desperately that she could find someone to love in the way that Fred loved Kat. Someone to love her back in the way Kat loved Fred. It wasn't possible though, not as long as she wanted to live in Storybrooke and raise Henry, which she did. She was in awe of the way that her friends loved each other, even after sixteen years of marriage. She wanted that, but she wasn't ready to give up what she had.

During her drive home she convinced herself that lust was enough for her at the moment. She had lust in abundance since the day EVILQUEEN had drove into her town. She'd thought about standing in Kathryn's kitchen and studying the lines on Regina's hands, wondering what they would feel like on her skin. She had thought about that night too, when she had brought Regina home and kissed her. She remembered the way Regina had touched her, those hands moving down, caressing her neck and cupping her breasts. She remembered every detail as if she was watching a sports replay in slow motion.

The front door was flung opened and there she stood, looking all drowsy and warm. Emma wondered if that's what she looked like when she woke up in the morning, and if she would ever get to see her like that.

"Did I wake you?" She questioned.

"No I was just watching Everybody Loves Raymond reruns." She moved aside to let Emma inside.

She smelled warm and drowsy too, Emma thought. "Did they give you trouble?" She asked.

"No, they were non-stop for a while, but they're asleep in the fort now." The brunette explained as she lead Emma into the living room where the blanket fort was still in place. "I only thought about knocking back the sauce once or twice." she grinned.

Emma's eyes were instantly drawn to full pink lips, and she wondered if she'd taste warm and drowsy too. If she'd taste as if she just woke up in the middle of the night to make love...fuck, not make love, not make love at all.

When Emma didn't say anything Regina spoke again, "Henry is a nice kid, you're very lucky to have him."

"I know," She finally spoke.

"How's Kathryn?" The writer asked about her friend.

"She'll be okay. Whale had to repair some things, but she should be home by morning."

"That's good news."

"She's definitely doing better than Frederick." Emma chuckled quietly. "I would have hated to see him when she had the kids."

"Didn't Henry's father pace and cry when you had him?" Regina joked.

"He wasn't there. It was just me and my mom." Emma answered.

"Oh, Henry mentioned him this evening." She said and when Emma's face was shocked she continued, "He just said that we have the same hair color." she explained.

"Yeah, but your's looks better." Emma complimented.

"Thank you," A bashful smile came across her face.

"Now, did you recover from Fred's cooking?" She teased.

A laugh escaped Regina's throat, "Almost."

Emma liked her laugh, in fact she liked it so much that she opened her mouth and told her.

"Your's is pretty nice too," Came the sweet reply.

"Are you flirting with me Miss Mills?" she teased.

"Maybe," Her eyes crinkled around the sides. "It's been awhile since I've really flirted, but I think I am. I guess you got lucky."

 _Lucky._ The word rang out in Emma's mind and she had the overwhelming urge to push Regina down on that couch and show her lucky. She took a step back.

"I better get the boys home and get them to bed." She informed the brunette.

"Yeah, let me go upstairs and grab their shoes." Regina said, moving towards the stairs.

Regina moved towards the stairs and felt much the same as she had the night Emma had kissed her. After one touch, or in this case some flirting, it seemed as if Emma couldn't get away fast enough. And just like that night Regina wondered what she had done wrong.

When she got to the top of the stairs she headed for the room at the end of the hall. Maybe she shouldn't have admitted that she hadn't flirted for a long time.

Maybe she had scared her, made her think that she was inexperienced.

Beside the bed she found Eli's Ninja Turtle shoes, and one of Henry's sandals. As she got on her hands and knees and crawled on the floor looking for the other shoe she wondered if maybe she had given Emma some sort of desperate vibe. She had only met Emma just over a week prior, she didn't know her, but when she looked at her or spoke to her, her chest got tight and she felt like she'd known her for much longer.

She walked to the closet and looked around and as she moved the old throws and pillows around she heard the clomp of Emma's combat boots on the stairs. She found the other sandal by an old quilt and when she turned back to the room Emma was standing looking out the window, looking across the lake.

"I've never seen the view from here before. You can see the whole town," She explained without turning to face Regina. The yellow light over head brought out light gold colors in Emma's hair and made the stark white of her tee shirt stand out against the dark color of her jeans.

Regina placed all four shoes on the bed then moved to stand beside the blonde. It was hard for her to see around Emma and out the window, but it didn't matter, she was fine with looking at Emma.

"You can't see it from here, but my house is just on the other side of the water," She said, moving to the side and pointing her finger for Regina to see. "And see the clock tower?" She smiled. "Then over there, right past that bunch of pine trees is where my mom's ice cream shop is." She pointed again and when Regina didn't move, she wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to stand in front of her. With her back pressed against the soft contours of Emma's chest, and one of the blonde's hands resting on her hip, Emma pointed to the trees on the far side of the lake. "That's my favorite spot in the whole world, right there, right at the bottom of that hill."

Emma smelled like cotton and flowers and the slight draft from the window blew around the two women. Regina looked into the night, but she could see nothing spectacular about the view. The way Emma's voice sounded when she talked about it though, and instead of looking out the window, she watched Emma's reflection in the glass.

"I take it you wouldn't want to live here." Emma chuckled.

"Sometimes, I wonder about what it would be like. I still have over five months to figure it out though." Regina smiled.

"I don't see how you stand living in that big city." Emma grimaced.

"You would just have to experience it." The brunette argued.

"Eight years was enough for me." The blonde answered, surprising the woman in her arms.

"You lived in New York?" She exclaimed.

"Yep, I went to college there. Then the academy. I would have stayed a bit longer probably if I hadn't got pregnant." She informed.

"I lived on the Upper East Side." Regina stated.

"Yeah, you were better off than me. I lived in Queens." Emma laughed.

Regina drew in deep even breaths and thought about whether she should step away from her embrace or remove her hand. She felt like a teenager, uncertain while every cell in her body was on fire. Unlike that innocent time that seemed like a million years before, she knew where that fire would lead. What she didn't know is if that was what Emma wanted.

The heat from the blonde's palm seeped through the material of her tank top and warmed her belly from the inside outward. She fought the urge to turn and run her tongue along Emma's lips. "Well Robin liked the finer things in life." She said with a quiver in her voice.

"Robin? That's a girl name." Emma teased lightly.

"No it's not." She laughed.

"I can't believe you married a guy with a girl name. I bet he wasn't any good at keep you satisfied." She purred against the side of Regina's throat.

"He was just fine at that." The writer's brain was quickly short circuiting.

"Fine." Emma scoffed, "not good."

"He's a very successful business man." She had no clue why she felt the need to defend him.

"Uh-huh. What does he do?"

"He's the head of a high profile plastic surgery clinic." She the reflection green eyes instantly shifted to her breast. "Those are mine."

Her gaze lifted and she gave a wicked smile. "Good, that might blow all of my fantasies about you."

Regina's breath stopped in her chest. "What fantasies?"

Emma's nose buried in her hair and eyes met hers in the glass. "I should probably keep them to myself."

"Why? Am I tied up?" She purred, needing to hear these fantasies.

"In a few," was the blondes quiet answer.

"There's more than one?" She grinned.

"Is that a problem?" Emma asked, and although her mouth was hidden in Regina's hair, her eyes gave away her smile.

"No." No problem at all. The opposite actually, it raised her body temperature, and soaked her panties. "Do I enjoy myself?" She loved where this was going.

"Of course. I take real good care of you." Emma's thumb brushed the bare skin of her stomach and worked its way up until it grazed the underwire of her bra.

Her body reacted accordingly. Beneath the thin lace of her bra and cotton of her shirt, her nipples tightened into hard, sensitive points.

"Do you want me to tell you how good?" The sheriff breath in her ear.

Regina couldn't find the words she needed, so she gave a nod.

Through the reflection, she watched as Emma lowered her mouth and ran the tip of her tongue down the shell of her ear. "You liked it when I did this." She husked, then gently sucked her lobe into a warm mouth. Breath tickled her cheek and a tingle warmed her spine. With her free hand, Emma brushed away Regina's hair and slid her mouth to the side of her throat. "And this." Warm kisses were placed to her neck and she watched as an angelic face settled into the crook of her neck. She moaned as Emma sucked her flesh between her teeth, she moved on before she left a mark and slipped the straps of her bra and tank top down her shoulder.

"You're so soft" She praised and pulled Regina even tighter against her. "Even softer than I expected." The blonde bunched her shirt into her hands and pulled it up the slightest bit. The heat between her legs was radiating through to Regina's backside, and a groan left the writer's mouth.

The thought of them naked, fucking, almost had her turning around and shoving Emma to the bed. For a moment she indulged in a fantasy of her own. One where Emma was naked beneath her, allowing Regina to run her hands all over that taunt body. She knew if she wanted this to continue, she needed to let Emma run the show.

"I don't think sex is a good idea, with the boys right downstairs." She forced herself to say.

"Who said anything about sex?" Emma kissed a warm trail to the end of her shoulder. "We're just fooling around a little bit."

Confident hands tugged at the hem of her tank top and got back to business. "When I fuck you, I'll make sure that I have all night to do it right." she promised.

 _When I fuck you._ Not if. _When._ Regina felt her whole body quiver at the thought.

With her mouth poised above Regina's Emma asked, "How do you feel?"

"Fine," Was the stupid response her brain provided her with. She shook her head when she realized how unsexy that was. "I feel like I should probably ask you to leave," She kissed the corner of Emma's soft mouth. "But I don't want you to go. You confuse me." She buried her nose into a long neck and breathed in the scent she found there.

Long fingers fanned her stomach, her thumb brushed the swell of her breast. "With my hand up your shirt how could you be confused?" Emma joked.

"You remind me of feelings that I haven't felt in a long time. Like maybe I could feel them again." Regina admitted. "I think maybe I confuse you too."

"Do you know what I see when I look at you?" Beneath Regina's lips, Emma's pulse pounded viciously. "I see someone who reminds me of how much I have to lose, but at the same time, makes me feel like I could live without it." She pressed hard into Regina's back and again the heat radiated outward. "When I look at you I forget why I ever branded myself with a scarlet letter."

That sounded a lot like wanting a relationship to Regina. She looked up into Emma's face and her fear must have shown.

"But right now, all I want to do, all I can do, is fuck you." Emma softly kissed her lips for the first time that night. "I want to touch your soft skin, all of it, all over. I want to kiss your breast, and belly button, and between your legs. I know I should stay away, because being around you only makes it worse. But Regina, I don't think I can."

Regina knew the feeling. Emma pressed her lips to hers and settled into a slow sweet kiss. The pace contradicted the rapidness of her heart beat. She lifted her hand and wrapped it around the back of Emma's neck. pulling her closer, forcing deeper contact. She licked the tip of the blonde's tongue as it slid between her lips and the kiss eased into a mating of mouths, intimacy so far beyond what they could comprehend.

Then as if suddenly the same fire that Regina was feeling was lit inside of Emma, the kiss turned greedy. She devoured her, sucking the breath from her lungs, and consuming her. She liked the thought of being controlled by Emma and it surprised her.

Beneath her shirt, Emma's hand moved upward to gently cup her breasts. She let out a moan and gave up thinking of anything except the press of the other woman's thumb against her nipple through the sheer lace of her bra.

Emma groaned deep in her chest and pulled her mouth away. Her lust filled eyes searched the brown ones in the reflection in the window. Regina watched as she pulled the black tank top up and over her breast. "Look at you," she nearly moaned, her gaze glued to the image of her white bra in the glass. The lace was so thin she might as well have been naked and her puckered nipples were devilishly noticeable through the material.

"You're beautiful." Green eyes met hers in the window and Regina smiled.

"So are you." She replied, taking Emma's hands away from her shirt and placing them over her aching breasts. The blonde gave a gentle squeeze and she tried to turn to face her.

Emma's hold on her tightened, "If you move, we're done for." She whispered.

"I want to touch you Emma." Regina whimpered.

"Tonight, I touch you."

Regina's eyes fluttered closed and her lips parted. It had been so long since she had felt so wanted, since the thought of having more than one night with someone hadn't terrified her. She dropped her head to Emma's shoulder and let out a breathy moan.

"Open your eyes Regina, look at me touching you."A lust filled voice ordered her.

She did as she was asked. She watched as her bra was pulled up to reveal her breasts completely and soft hands covered her. Emma's hands cupped the weight of her in her hands and dusky pink nipples poked out from between her fingers. She caught Emma's stare in the glass and her breath caught at the desire shining back at her.

Emma squeezed her fingers together, pinching her nipples between them. Regina's knees buckled and she wrapped her other hand around Emma's neck to stay upright. "If we were alone, I'd kiss you right here." The sheriff whispered as she kissed below her ear. "Then I would work my way down, until I was exactly where you need me." She kissed her mouth. "But we aren't alone, and leaving is only going to get harder." She sighed, and pulled Regina's shirt back down.

Regina knew she was right of course. She knew that Emma had to leave, knew that they couldn't do everything she so badly wanted to do for the first time while two little boys lay just downstairs. Emma took a step back, and made her turn to face her.

A soft kiss was given and it spoke so much more than the exchange they just had.

"Do you need help with the boys?" Regina asked when she pulled away.

"You should do us both a favor and stay up here." Emma smiled. Her hands dropped from Regina's face and backed away to retrieve the shoes.

Regina watched as she walked away, then watched as she carried the boys one at a time out to her car. Her blood thrummed beneath her skin and she wondered if she would be able to keep herself from following after the blonde. Emma Swan was becoming very hard not to fall for.

She wondered if she should even try to stop herself.

 **AN: Mistakes are on me, because I was in a huge hurry to get this chapter to you! Please let me know what you think! I love you all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I'm really glad that you guys liked the last chapter. Be patient with me and great things will happen! I hope you like this chapter, I really don't, but it needs to be in here I think.**

 **Chapter 11: Tomorrow**

The next morning Regina sipped her coffee and stared, not at her computer screen, but at the journal. Jefferson Hatter's journal. She had convinced herself sometime between Emma leaving her the night before and that morning, that she was going to read it. Still, she couldn't quite bring herself to open the lock. Beyond that lock, and those leather bindings lay the secrets of the former owner of her house. The man who killed his wife, and himself, leaving that awful stain on the carpet.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to read it. She had never had the stomach for crime shows, or the nerves for horror films. So why did she think she could handle this? Because if she didn't read it, she may just go crazy herself. For six days she had tried to ignore the book, which wasn't really so hard when she had a gorgeous blonde to occupy her mind, but every morning when she woke up, there it was: taunting her with it's locked words.

So she sat her cup on the table and picked up the book. She had never picked a lock, but she had looked up a few how to videos the night before and was confident that she would have no trouble. Picking up the few bobby pins, she got to work.

An hour later she was slamming the damn thing against the side of the table hoping that it would fall open. As it turns out she was not the best at picking locks.

She needed a break, so she decided to go check on Kathryn.

"Hey Fred," She smiled at the man as he opened the front door.

"Hey, she's awake, but still a little out of it." He explained, "lots of drugs."

Regina gave a laugh and followed him into the living room where Kat was lounged back on the sofa in princess pajama pants and her New England Patriots slippers.

"Regina!" She exclaimed when she caught sight of the brunnette.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" Regina asked.

"Okay I guess," she replied,her bottom lip sticking out in a pout.

Kathryn's hair was tied up on her head and her right arm wrapped in a bandage, leaving only the tips of her fingers sticking out. She was doped up on painkillers and lack of sleep and was sulking in her own pity party.

"Would you like some lunch? I can fix you something." Regina offered.

Kathryn shook her head, and while doing so caught sight of the fresh polish Regina had put on her nails. "I wouldn't mind a manicure though." A sly grin was thrown towards the brunette.

"I'll go get my kit, then I'll be right back." She informed as she stood to leave.

She refused to look at the journal as she found her nail kit and quickly left her house, she had had enough of that thing for one day. When she returned she realized how unusually quiet Kathryn's house was.

"Where are the boys?" she asked her slightly loopy friend.

"Gwyneth went over to Emma's place to watch them. They both figured that I could use a break." She explained, sticking out her good hand for Regina to get to work on.

Regina started out by filing down the cat claws that the blonde called finger nails. "Well that was very nice of them." She commented.

"Mmhm." Kat hummed while she rummaged around through the different polishes to find one she liked. "How were they last night?" She finally asked.

"Pretty good, they like to hit each other a lot." Regina answered as she gently blew filed off nail dust from Kathryn's fingers. "And pass gas."

The drugged woman snorted, "Yeah little boys are good at that, especially those two." She pulled out a bottle of dark blue polish and stuck it in Regina's face. "I like this one. It matches my eyes!"

It didn't, not at all, but Regina didn't say anything. "I imagine you're tired, you can sleep while I work." She suggested.

"No way! Gwen was at the hospital all night with me, and she is up and at 'em with the boys. Surely I can stay awake to talk to my friend." Kat argued.

"Okay," Regina relented.

"And Emma probably didn't get home until late and she's at work." She continued to argue. "I mean sure she got home a lot earlier than me." The woman continued, her eyes got squinty as if she was concentrating on something harder than necessary. "She left the hospital at around ten thirty, which means she would have got to your house at about fifteen till eleven. I'm guessing she talked to you for a bit then got the boys and left. So she probably got home at around fifteen after eleven." She spoke as if she was a great detective that had just cracked the case.

Regina knew that after Emma had stuck around to shove her tongue down her throat and play with her breasts, it was probably closer to midnight when she got home. "That's probably about right," she said instead.

"What happened." Kathryn asked, seeing through the lie instantly.

"Nothing." Regina shook the bottle of polish.

"Then why do you look like something did?" Blue eyes narrowed even more.

"I don't."

"I might be a bit hopped up on these pain meds, but I know you're lying to me. So I'll ask again; what happened?"

"We talked for a while," Regina lied again, refusing to look up from the other woman's nails.

"I want the truth now Regina." Kathryn said. She pulled her hand away and sat up straighter.

"We kissed again." The brunette sighed.

"Ahhh I knew it!" She exclaimed.

"Shhh." Regina laughed.

"So are you guys a thing now?" she was smiling like a crazy woman.

"No, I don't think she wants to be anything but physical." Regina admitted, she needed to talk about it, and she trusted Kat not to tell anyone.

"And is that what you want?" Came the quick question.

Kathryn's hand was shoved back at Regina, "I thought I just wanted something physical. I mean I'm not here for very long so it doesn't make sense to do anything else. The more time I spend with Emma though, the more I want to get to know her. I think I could want more." she admitted, not only to her friend, but to herself as well.

It was silent for a few long moments before Kathryn spoke up, "I think you could be good for her."

Brown eyes met blue and she wondered what she meant by that. "She won't come out, not if she thinks it could affect Henry."

"I guess you'll just have to prove to her that no one cares. As long as she's happy." There was a sincerity to Kathryn's voice that was hard to ignore.

They were quiet again until Regina was done with the manicure. It was as she was gently blowing on the wet paint that Kathryn spoke up. "So what do you have planned for today?" The subject was changed and the queesiness in the writer's stomach subsided.

Her thoughts quickly turned to the journal, and the queesiness was back. "I found something that I want to figure out." She answered cryptically.

"What?"

"If I tell you, you cannot tell anyone." She ordered.

"Oh who am I gonna tell?" Kat scoffed and lean forward waiting for the brunette's answer.

"I found Jefferson Hatter's journal." She whispered.

Kathryn's jaw dropped and her face turned pale. "Have you read it?" came a shaky reply.

"No I can't get the damn lock off, but I really want to." She grimaced. "Is that wrong?"

"Maybe," Kat chuckled, "It could give the town answers though. Maybe you should tell Emma." The blonde suggested.

"I don't know, I'll think about it."

"You just don't want her to be around too much because you're afraid of falling for her." Kathryn stated knowingly.

"Oh shut up. Just because I can see myself having feelings for her does not mean I am going to fall in love with her." She dismissed the thought immediately.

"Whatever you say. If you want to tell her though you better do it today because Henry goes to his Daddy's tomorrow and Emma always goes to Portland for a week while he's gone." She was informed.

Emma felt like a ten pound weight had made it's way to her gut when she walked through the door after work. She waved goodbye to Gwyneth and Eli as they made their way out the door, then went to spend as much time as possible with her son. The next day she would say goodbye to Henry for two weeks. It was her least favorite day of the year. She hated being away from him. She hated getting up early and driving to the town line to meet Neal, she hated the whimpering sobs that her son gave as he hugged her goodbye. Most of all she hated the over the shoulder glance Henry gave her right before he got in his father's car.

The kid loved his dad, and he loved spending two weeks with him, but he hated leaving his mother. Almost as much as she hated letting him.

This year though she had a brown eyed bombshell to keep her occupied, and she planned to take advantage of that. Regina made it impossible not to want her, and Emma could see herself making a future with her. As crazy as that sounded after only one week; it wasn't like she could ever actually do that anyway, if she had anything with Regina it would be a secret.

"Hey Mom, I want to go see Kat before I leave." Henry explained as he crawled onto her lap.

"Well all your packing is done, and you fed your dog; So I guess we can go," she smiled, giving his sides a tickle before he ran out to her bug.

"I'm not gonna cry tomorrow when we meet Dad, because I'm a big boy now and I gotta be tough." He stated proudly.

She hoped he didn't cry, the only thing worse than watching him leave, was listening to him cry as he did so. "Okay kid," she didn't want to tell him he couldn't cry. There was nothing wrong with him shedding a few tears over leaving her. She knew for a fact that she would cry as soon as he was out of sight.

She was surprised to see Kathryn up and moving around the kitchen when they arrived. "Shouldn't you be resting?" Emma scolded, dodging Henry and Eli as they ran out the door.

"I hurt my arm, not my heart," She scoffed and Emma smiled.

"So do you need help with anything?" She asked, not liking the idea of her hurt friend doing anything.

Kat turned to her with a conniving gleam in her eyes. "No, but I know someone who does."

What was did she have planned? Emma knew if the tone of her voice, or the shape of her smile was anything to go on that she was not going to like it. "Who?" she asked hesitantly.

"Regina, she needs help getting a lock opened."

Regina, Regina she could handle. Regina she wanted to handle, in every way she could. "Watch Henry for me?" She requested, already walking towards the door.

Kat just grinned, and Emma wondered why she was so eager for her to go to the brunette.

"Regina?" Emma called as she made her way in the woman's house, without knocking.

"Emma?' Came a questioning call from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Kat said you needed help with a lock?" She asked leaning on the door frame.

The confusion was clear on the other woman's face before suddenly it turned into one of understanding. "Oh, I told her not to tell anyone." She scowled.

"Well I'm not just anyone. You can tell me." She gave her a smile.

There was a thick pause in the air before Regina finally spoke. "I found a journal in the attic."

A journal? "Okay?" Emma question, pushing off the door frame and walking towards the other woman.

"Jefferson Hatter's journal." she clarified.

Emma's eyes grew wide and her heart nearly stopped. "Have you read it?" she choked out. She remembered the incident well; it had been her senior year in high school, Fred and Kat had just moved to Midas with their twins and Emma worked baby sitting them. She knew the Hatter's, their daughter came over often to play with the twins. Luckily she hadn't been there the day that it happened, but she still remembered the devastation that blanketed that town afterwards.

"I can't get the damn lock opened." Regina stated calmly, as if that book didn't hold the secrets of a crazy man's mind.

"I'll help if you let me read it too." Emma bargained.

A nod was the answer and she got to work picking the lock.

Regina punched her arm when she picked it on the first try and then quickly grabbed the book from Emma's grasp.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" The sheriff inquired, not certain she could do it after all.

"Are you?" The writer replied, a furrow on her brows.

Emma wasn't, the words between those bindings could describe every detail of the horrific day and although she had been a cop for almost ten years the most gruesome thing she had ever encountered had been the road kill she had to drag off the road at least twice a month.

"No." She answered.

"Me either."

"Let's not then, we can always change our minds and read it later." The sheriff suggested.

Regina drew a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "So Henry is leaving tomorrow?" she changed the subject, but her eyes kept glancing to the journal on the table beside her.

"Yeah," The blonde sighed.

"I'm sorry, I know that's probably hard on you." Regina sympathized.

"Yeah, I was thinking though."

"About?" She urged.

"Would you be interested in coming to my place tomorrow night?" There was a pink tint to her pale cheeks.

"Why on earth would I want to do that?" Emma rolled her eye's, she could hear Regina's teasing and she just wanted an answer.

"Should I tell you, or show you?" Emma moved into breathe against full lips.

She was proud of herself when a excited "Show me," broke across her lips.

Before she could convince herself not to, she moved in and covered Regina's mouth with her own. Like their other kisses it was passionate from the start, and Emma couldn't suppress the moan that left her mouth. Kissing Regina was different from kissing women she met in dirty bars, it was like a promise of more. Which she supposed it was. It was the promise of exactly what she wanted coming to fruition.

"Is that all you plan to do to me?" Regina challenged when she pulled away and ran her tongue over Emma's bottom lip.

Green eyes bore into brown and Emma gave a seducing smirk. "What else would you want?" She whispered.

Her hand was taken in the hold of a smaller one and moved in the direction of Regina's waistband.

"Hey, not today." Emma tried to argue, fear of being caught creeping up on her.

"I just want you to feel how ready I am for tomorrow, because you can bet your life that I am coming over." She groaned and Emma's finger tips passed the top of her shorts. "I have been aching for you since that night you kissed me in this kitchen." She husked.

Emma slid her hand further down and found Regina slick and warm, practically begging to be fucked. "Shit." she whimpered

"I can't wait for tomorrow." The brunette moaned as she moved herself on Emma's hand, spreading her wetness as she did so.

"Me either." She answered, as she forced herself to slowly pull her hand away from Regina. "We'll have to though because I'm not fucking you like this." She leaned in to kiss her again.

She stood to leave before she changed her own mind and made her way to the door. "I'll pick you up at eight." She called over her shoulder.

One more day and she would be able to bury herself in the woman who had taken over her mind the day she drove into just hoped to God she would be able to keep her feelings under control when it came to Regina Mills

 **AN: I really really don't like this chapter, let me know if you do! Thank you guys so so so much for all of the reviews and follows and favorites. You make my heart happy. I love you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Well I'm glad you guys didn't hate that last chapter lol. I think this one is a lot better! And I know you're going to LOVE the ending! Thanks for everything!**

 **Chapter 12: Let's Make a Bet**

Emma didn't sleep that night, she couldn't. There were too many thoughts of saying goodbye to Henry running through her mind. The only thought that soothed her to sleep at all was knowing that Regina would be in her bed in just a few hours.

When she tried to wake Henry the next morning she discovered that he obviously got the same few hours of sleep as she had. He groaned as she practically forced him into his shoes and stood stock still as she rushed around the house doing a last minute check. "I don't wanna go Momma." He whimpered.

"You love going with your Daddy." She argued, hoping he didn't start crying before she even got him to the car.

"But I have to miss the sword fight!" He complained and stomped his little foot.

Yes Neal had requested his two weeks to be the first two weeks of July, instead of his usual end of August date. It just so happened that the Miner's Day Festival began the same day he left, and would end long before he ever made it back. Needless to say he was not very happy about it.

"Yeah, but your dad is getting you early to take you on a super cool vacation. You get to go to Disney World and see real life Princes and Princesses!" She tried to get him excited.

"I don't care. I want to stay here with you. You'll be lonely without me." He whined.

"I'll find someone to keep me company." She promised, because really she didn't plan on spending very many nights away from Regina. If everything went well that night.

"Promise?" He questioned. He was far too protective of her sometimes, and forgot that he was in fact the child not the parent.

"Yes Kid, I promise, but we have to go before your dad gets worried." She pushed him toward the car and waited until he was buckled in his booster seat before heading for the edge of town.

Coming to a stop by the Leaving Storybrooke sign she sighed as she caught sight of Neal. He was standing by his car in a pair of cargo shorts and a white tee shirt. His eyes lit up when she stepped out of the car. She knew that he felt something for her and in a way she was glad; at least her son wouldn't grow up with parents that hated each other.

"Hey guys." He said brightly, rushing towards them.

Henry was silent, still brooding over the fact he was leaving. Neal gave her a pitiful look and she replied with an apologetic one in his direction.

"Hey Dad." The boy finally spoke up.

"Give me a hug and then I have to go." She knelt before him.

His green eyes were wet and she swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. "I'll miss you Ma'" He choked out and her heart clenched.

"I'll miss you too Kid." She pulled him into a bear hug.

"I'm sorry I said I wouldn't cry." He whimpered into her shoulder, and she felt tears soak her shirt.

"Hey sometimes you just have to cry, and if you feel like you need to right now then you do that. Don't let anyone tell you it's not okay to cry." She commanded him.

A few more minutes of sobs and she ushered him to Neal. "I'm sorry," she mouthed.

He shook his head, because really he had probably been expecting it. "Come on Hen, we have a flight to catch!" He cheered and Emma waited until they had pulled away before getting back in the bug and letting her own tears fall.

God she was going to miss that kid. Even if it did mean two weeks to do whatever she wanted with Regina.

The smell of fair food and the sound of screams assaulted Regina as she made her way through the crowd. When she had first found out about the festival she had pictured a few carnival games and rides, and maybe a crowded Granny's Diner, but the sight before her was anything but.

It was as if she had stepped into a different town and she was sure that all of Storybrooke had to be there. She nodded politely at Deputy Graham as she passed him where he was standing at the first aid stand. Moving further into the crowd she rolled her eyes when she noticed Sydney Glass passed out by the ferris wheel and an ornery looking boy trying to steal his wallet.

"Come on baby you can do it!" Regina heard a very familiar voice call out from somewhere to her left.

Turning her attention that way she saw Kathryn standing by a yellow barrier tape cheering Fred on. Sword fighting, she shook her head; She still couldn't believe these crazy people actually did that. She made her way towards her friend, the blonde didn't even notice her. She was far too interested in watching her husband lunge at his opponent.

"So how exactly does one win this thing?" Regina wondered out loud, pulling her friend from her daze.

"Well whoever has the most hits, unless you knock their sword away; then you win by default." She never took her eyes off of the armored men in front of them.

Yes, fully armored, as if they had stepped out of a story book. "Okay." Regina nodded.

"Don't you stop Fred, you have him!" Kat ordered as loudly as she could manage.

Regina winced, "She always gets way too into this." A soft voice said into her ear and a shiver ran down her spine and landed deliciously between her thighs.

"I can see that." She smirked as she turned to Emma.

Green eyes were red rimmed and puffy and Regina was instantly concerned. "Are you okay?" She reach for Emma's hand but stopped before she actually touched her.

"Yeah, I just took Henry to his dad." She said and the brunette needed no further explanation.

"Ahh, would you like to grab a bite?" She offered, hoping to take some grief away from the woman.

A slightly crooked smile was her answer and they headed towards the food stands in search of something edible.

There seemed to be an awkward silence between the two that they had never experienced before. It was thick and heavy and Regina found it hard to focus on little else but it.

"So," Emma began.

Regina waited, but nothing else was said, "So?" She questioned while they stood in line for barbeque.

"Tonight," The blonde started and once again paused. She looked as if she might pass out at any moment.

"Yes, if you still want to. If not Emma I can just come over to keep you company." The writer assured, worried Emma was about to back out.

"Let's not talk about this right now." She decided, looking around at the swarm of people.

A bite to eat turned into an afternoon full of carnival games. Which Regina was surprisingly good at, resulting in an arm full of stuffed animals.

"Do you wanna take those to my car?" Emma laughed as the brunette stumbled around, trying to maintain her balance while weighed down.

"Please." Regina huffed.

Emma chuckled and followed the writer towards Main Street. "Wanna ride the ferris wheel? I think the line is down." Emma suggested while she leaned against her bug.

Leaning out of the back seat of the car, brown eyes met jade before traveling down the toned body presented to them. Emma was stretched out on the hot car, her neck leaned back allowing her face to soak up the summer sun. She was truly a sight to behold and Regina was mesmerised.

"Actually, I want to try that shooting game again." She raised an eyebrow. It had been the only one she hadn't won.

"If you say so, but I'm not promising not to laugh this time." Emma grinned at her.

They made their way down the midway, past the food trucks and toward the game stands, Emma's hand hovering over the small of Regina's back. Most of them were deserted; people having taken a break to grab a bite or watch the day's final round of sword fighting. The "Shoot a Duck" game was empty, making it easier than before to focus on the target.

Regina glanced up at the five happy looking ducks then over to Emma. One side of her face was lit with the light shining from the booth; the other was covered in shadow. "I don't know how to beat this one." She confessed.

"I know," She moved her hand from the woman's back and pulled a wad of cash from her shorts pocket. She handed the booth worker ten dollars and was handed two BB guns. "We are going to have a contest." Emma said as she handed Regina a gun, "I get two games, and you get two plus a practice round."

Regina held the gun at arms length, still unsure of what to do with it. "Haven't I already had my practice round?" She questioned.

"That was not good enough to be considered practice," the blonde joked. "And we're also going to place a bet." She smiled, slow and sensual.

"I don't have a chance of winning, so why bet?" Regina inquired with a smile.

"Fun."

A brown eyed gaze widened at the tone of Emma's voice. This could be fun. "So what's the bet?"

Emma leaned her gun against the wooden booth. Then, without saying a word, she stepped behind her and positioned the gun against Regina's shoulder. The sheriff placed a warm hand over hers and positioned her finger on the trigger. "Now squeeze the trigger," She breathed right next to her ear. She did, and the BB hit the white tarp beneath the target. Emma pressed harder against her and the hairs on the back of her neck stood at attention as she fired again. The shot hit a bright yellow target. "The secret to a steady shot is is knowing how to handle your weapon." She said just barely above a whisper as she cocked the gun once again for Regina. "It takes a smooth steady motion of the wrist, and an accurate curl on the trigger." The third shot landed on the duck with a loud ping that sent Regina's nerves doing the same through her body. "You look like a woman who is good at handling her weapon, nice smooth motions." The fourth duck fell, and then the last. "Are you Regina?"

Regina glanced at the booth worker standing several feet away. He was staring down at a fishing magazine and not even paying attention to them. She chose to ignore Emma's question, but that didn't keep her insides from turning to fire. She looked into the angelic face and asked, "What's the bet?"

Green eyes bore into her for a moment and she lowered her mouth closer to her ear. "When I win." She began, and Regina's whole body was trembling. "I get to lick you up like you're ice cream,"

Her breath caught in her throat. "If I win?" She questioned around the lump in her throat.

"You won't."

"What if I do?" She insisted.

"Whatever you want."

She tried to think of something that would lighten the sexual tension that had gathered around them, but when she spoke her voice was husky and she couldn't deny the lust that had found it's way there. "I want you to paint my house."

"That's the best you can do. Painting your house?" Emma chuckled.

"Naked." She added.

"That's better, now just forget about the painting and you'll have yourself a deal." She brushed her arm with her hot palm and Regina looked around to see if anyone was watching them. "Really though, you should just admit defeat and we don't have to play the game at all."

"Do I even have a choice?" She asked teasingly.

Emma stepped away from her immediately. "Regina, you always have a choice with me. I would never make you do anything you don't want to do." She was firm and her eyes held conviction.

She believed the blonde. "I get to go first." She smiled.

She positioned her gun back against her shoulder and waited for the man to reset the targets. Under Emma's intense gaze she hit two of the five ducks. "That was good." She said, proud of herself.

Emma laughed three soft "ha-ha-has" then raised her BB gun and took aim. She knocked down all five targets in less that five seconds. She had the smooth curl motion down pat, and was obviously an expert at handling her weapon.

"I think I've been set up to fail," Regina grinned, because really the thought of losing the bet to Emma was not a bad one.

"You never stood a chance city girl. I shot my first BB gun at like three. I'll make a deal with you though, next round, if you hit three you win. As long as I don't hit all five." Emma proposed, leaning her gun back against the wood.

"You're on!" The ducks were stood back up and she took aim.

"Look down the sites." The carnival worker winked as he walked by and Emma narrowed her eyes at him.

Regina did as he had instructed and lined the orange site up with the tin ducks. She hit the first one and moved onto the second one, hitting it as well. She missed the next two and took in a deep breath before moving to the last target. The duck was painted bright yellow with big eyelashes and a smile on her bill. "I'm gonna nail her." Regina growled.

"Now there's an interesting choice of words." Emma laughed

She glanced at Emma then focused back on the target. " Don't think you can distract me Sheriff,"

"Oh I'm not trying to." She looked around to make sure no one was watching. "But if I was I would probably tell you that I'm thinking about that white lace, and wondering if you're wearing it again today."

Regina shook her head, and focused back on the duck. She hit the last target, then blew on the end of the barrel as if it were smoking. "Worried Dear?" She grinned.

"Sweetheart," She said as she hit the first duck, "You've got me shakin in my shorts."

As the next target fell Regina thought it was time to do a bit of distracting of her own. "Tell me again about how to handle a weapon." She purred as she moved beside the blonde and raised herself up to set on the booth. She crossed her legs and her black shorts rose up higher on her thighs. She lowered her voice to a seductive whisper. "About the smooth steady motion and gentle curl."

Emma shot and the third target fell. "It's accurate curl, there's a difference."

"Black." she said for her ears only.

She cocked the gun and looked over at her. "Black?"

"My bra, it's black lace" She raised a seductive brow and licked her lips.

"Really?" Emma's gaze dropped to her chest.

"Really."

The last two targets fell quickly and Emma turned to her even faster. "I win." She was smiling broadly. "Doc! Give me that hat." She said without turning from Regina.

The white haired man handed over the prize and Emma sat it atop the brunettes hair. Taking it off to examine it Regina scoffed. It was a white baseball cap with the words "HOT STUFF" written across the top in flaming letters. It was a ridiculous gift, but it was the first time anyone had ever won her something so cheesy and it touched her.

"Thank you." she blushed.

The blonde woman lead them to the ferris wheel and they waited for their turn to ride. "No more games Regina." She said as the made their first round around. "Either I take you home or I bring you home with me." She explained, and Regina was surprised by the nerves in her voice. "If you go home with me, I'm taking you to bed. And it won't be to sleep." They stopped at the top of the ride and Regina looked out over the view of the town.

"I rode here with Gwyneth." She said, it was beginning to get dark out and she wasn't sure she could control herself around the blonde.

"I know, I texted her and told her I was taking you home." Emma said confidently.

"When did you do that?" Regina wondered.

"When I first got here." She smiled.

She gazed into the woman's shadowed face. Could she go through with it? Could she go home with Emma and not want more in the morning? "I thought we planned on eight." She stated, recalling their conversation from the day before.

"I was hoping I could convince you to start earlier." She admitted shyly.

"You did." Regina said, just as they started moving again. Emma reach for her hand and squeezed it quickly. It was fast and should have meant nothing, but it meant that maybe it wasn't just Regina that was feeling more than physical attraction between them. "I want to go home with you." She whispered, just before they stopped at the bottom of the ride.

"Thank God," Emma whispered back.

Regina thought she might kiss her, right there in front of everyone as they stepped off of the ferris wheel. Instead she nearly pulled her out of her sandal. They walked towards the street, through the crowd of people and carnival booths. Emma pulled her behind her until they came to the bug. Opening the passenger door for her, the blonde nearly shoved her inside.

In less than thirty seconds she had started the old car and was making her way towards the other side of town. Darkness had completely taken them over as they drove through the forest and only the glow from the dashboard illuminated Emma's face. She stared straight ahead, concentrating too hard on something, a death grip on the steering wheel.

"Emma what's wrong?" Regina cooed, hoping she wasn't having second thoughts.

"Nothing."

"Then why do you look like there is?" She inquired.

"I'm trying to keep myself from pulling to the side of the road, but it's pretty fucking hard 'cause I keep thinking about putting my hand down your panties again." She glanced at her then turned her attention back to the road. "I don't want to fuck you before I get home."

Regina laughed, and Emma shook her head. "It's not funny."

"Maybe you should think of something else." She suggested.

"That won't work, I can't stop thinking of you." She growled out.

"I'll help," Regina tossed the "HOT STUFF" hat in the floor and unbuckled her seat belt. She rose onto her knees in the passenger seat and leaned towards her. "Let me tell you a story." Emma gave a small nod and Regina leaned in closer. "Once Upon a Time, there was an Evil Queen," Emma laughed and Regina moved her blonde tresses to the side and placed a kiss to the side of her neck. "And a knight, in shining armor." She undid the buttons on Emma's sleeveless flannel shirt. She slid her hands beneath it and Emma sucked in a breath, her muscles turning hard under the brunettes touch. "They knew the minute they saw the other that they had to have each other." She ran her hands up to Emma's chest and then traced the bottom of her bra. "One night, they couldn't resist any longer." Another kiss was placed below the sheriff's ear and Regina's hand held the weight of one breast in her hand.

"Regina I can't see anything." Emma whined.

"You don't need to see." Regina moved Emma's hand from the steering wheel and placed her palm on her breast, over top of her shirt. "You're a big girl. I think you can feel your way." She breathed out just before she sucked sweet skin into her mouth.

"Fuck," Emma's fingers closed over her and the breath of air she had been holding rushed from her lungs.

Regina's breast grew heavy and her nipples puckered. She unbuckled Emma's leather belt and pulled it from the loops of her jean shorts. She moved her hand to the seam of the denim and rubbed teasingly, feeling the heat through the material. "Am I helping?" She nipped at an earlobe. No answer came and she pressed harder between the blonde's thighs. "You didn't answer my question." She said, lust taking over her brain.

"When you touch me like that, I can't remember what you asked," Regina smiled against her collarbone.

"Still having trouble not pulling over?" She teased.

"Hell, yes."

Regina felt as if the bug was turning and the next thing she knew she was being pulled into Emma's lap, staring down into her beautiful face. She kissed her. Long and hard, her tongue thrusting into Regina's mouth. The hem of her shirt was under her breast, and her shorts had ridden up. Emma's hands forced her down hard against her core, so hard it might have hurt if she wasn't so turned on. They kissed like they would never get enough; enough mouths or tongues, or the hot, liquid juices flowing through their bodies.

Regina's ass hit the horn, causing Emma to pull back. Her shirt was open and her gaze was wild. "Let's get out of here." She said and somehow maneuvered them until they were both standing outside the car.

Regina looked around and wondered when they had made it to Emma's house. She didn't remember, then again, she didn't remember anything except the taste of Emma's skin beneath her tongue.

As they walked into the kitchen, Emma hit the switch by the back door. Regina narrowed her eyes against the overhead light, looking around at the blue walls and white cabinets, marble counter-tops and a wooden table in the middle of the room. The cake setting atop the table surprised her, she never figured Emma to be a cook. Then Emma took her shirt off and Regina forgot all about the cake.

Without a word Regina was pulled against her. Her hands landed on her covered chest, her palms brushing against hard nipples through Emma's bra. Her gaze traveled from the heavy breasts in her hands to the long throat in front of her. She placed a gentle kiss to the mark she had left there earlier, and lowered her hands to a firm backside that she had admired so many times before.

Emma lowered her hands from where they were on her face to the hem of her shirt. "Raise your arms." She ordered and waited until Regina did so before she lifted it over her head. The ends of her hair fell about her shoulders and she dropped her hands to her side. Emma threw her shirt in the same direction of hers, and Regina stood in front of her in nothing but her black lace bra and shorts.

Suddenly she wasn't sure if she could go through with it; at least not out in the open in the bright light of the kitchen. Emma would take off her shorts and see the scar. She would ask about it, then she would get that sad, sorry look on her face and ruin the mood. She looked up at the blonde, even in the harsh white light she was perfect; while Regina had a silver scar marring her olive skin.

Emma reached for the button of Regina's shorts but she stopped her, "We should go to your room." She sighed.

"Why?"

"My panties don't match." She lied.

"Are you kidding?" The blonde asked.

"No my panites are cotton and my bra is lace." She said, it was true after all.

Emma lowered her mouth to hers. "I don't give a flying fuck about your underwear," She whispered against her lips. "I'm more worried about what's underneath." A warm trail was kissed down her jaw towards her neck, "Where you're warm and wet." The tip of her tongue touched the side of her throat and she slid her fingers between her breast to the red heart holding the cups together. With a twist of her wrist the closure sprang open and she slid the straps down her shoulders, leaving her bare from the waist up. "Problem solved." Emma's hot hands covered her bare breast, and she forgot about anything else. A thin mouth covered hers again and she drove her tongue passed Emma's lips.

She was pushed backward until her back hit the counter and she moaned out in pain and ran her hands over Emma's taunt stomach and back around to her ass. She gave a hard squeeze and loved the feeling of Emma's moan in her mouth.

The sheriff's hungry mouth slanted across hers and deepened the kiss. She tasted like excited woman, like sex, and Regina arched into her, into the warm skin of her chest and into the heat at her core. Regina could feel dampness seep from Emma's jeans and spread across her thigh, she needed more. Her hands moved confidently to the button of her shorts and undid it, and when she pulled down the zipper she found Emma bare beneath the material. Knowing that she had stood beside a commando Emma all day, turned her on even more.

A groan tore from Emma's throat as Regina slid the shorts down and cupped her between her legs. Coating her fingers in the wetness provided to her, for her.

"Regina," she whispered, her voice rough and lust filled. She removed the brunettes hand from her core and and set it on her shoulder. Then she grasped the backs of her legs and lifted until she was sat on the counter. Before she could plant herself firmly on the marble though, Emma was pulling down her shorts and panties, leaving her bare and exposed. She took a step back then reached behind herself and took off her own bra, leveling the playing field.

She stepped back between her legs and placed a soft kiss on the side of Regina's neck. "I want you Regina." She kissed a trail to her collar bone. "You've driven me mad wanting you." A kiss to the inside slope of her breast. She arched her back into the warm mouth. "Insane thinking about doing this." She kissed the very tip of her nipple, then rolled it beneath her tongue. Regina's eyes closed as a shudder ran up her spine. A tongue laved over her and she let out a moan as Emma bit down before moving to the neglected breast and sucking the stiff flesh into her mouth.

Her hand teased the inside of Regina's thigh and worked its way up. She moved her mouth back up to the other womans and slipped a finger between her folds. They both let out a moan, and Regina thrusted her hips against the solitary digit.

"You're so wet" She whispered as she touched her, where she wanted her most, where she was slick and Emma's teasing touch made her greedy for more. "I'm going to lick you like I said. I won after all." she sucked on the writer's bottom lip before falling to her knees in front of the counter.

She leaned in and licked a long swipe from bottom to top, and then a soft kiss was placed on her clit. Before Regina could moan out in pleasure though, Emma was pulling away and picking her up again. Her back met the cool wood of the dining table and she sighed as Emma got back to work."You're so fucking gorgeous." The blonde complimented before thrusting her wet muscle deep into Regina.

Regina's hand flew over her head, searching for something to grab hold of; it landed in the uncovered cake and pushed it to the edge of the table. Neither of them cared, too caught up in each other to notice. Emma moaned long and loud into her center and then pulled away again. Regina whimpered in frustration. "I need to watch you." She explained as she positioned herself between her thighs.

"Shit," She breathed as she sheathed two fingers inside of her wet opening. "Are you okay?" Emma asked.

Regina was in a daze. She didn't know if she was okay, but she would be damned if she was going to ask the other woman to stop. She had never experienced anything like Emma Swan, and then she moved and it was like lightning stuck across her skin. She let out a gasp that turned to a moan, giving her an answer as Emma thrusted in and out of her. The heat spread across her belly and breast, working its way up her neck and to her face. She was not going to last long, and she was not about to come without Emma.

Her hand made its way between them and Emma faltered in her rhythm then kissed her long and deep as they found their pace together. Slow and even they thrusted into each other, until neither could hardly breath at all. Emma pulled back far enough to look into brown eyes, and her breath became ragged with the punishing thrusts of Regina's fingers. Every nerve ending in the brunettes body was on edge, waiting to let go, waiting to fall over into the abyss of ecstasy. Her stomach coiled, tighter, hotter, the pleasure making her toes curl. And then she let go, wave after wave rushed over her and it was like nothing she had ever felt. She cried out Emma's name and begged her to come with her. Emma leaned in for a searing kiss, told her how good she was making her feel, then went stiff above her as she moaned long and low into Regina's ear.

In the aftermath, the only sound was their heavy uneven breathing. Their skin was molded together and neither had the energy to move themselves away from the other. Emma's forehead was next to Regina's ear on the table and her hand was still nestled between them, resting on her sweaty abdomen. A warm, tingly afterglow found home on her skin and she turned her head and kissed Regina's temple.

"My God," The brunette moaned. "That was amazing."

"Best thing ever." Emma agreed happily.

Regina thought so too. Emma had just given her the best sex of her life. It wasn't love, she knew the difference; but damn it, it felt close. No it wasn't love, but it was wonderful. Emma was wonderful. They were wonderful together.

 **AN: I am sooooooo sorry for the delay. I got super caught up in life and didn't have time to write. I hope you liked this chapter! IT finally happened. Tell me what you think. I love you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thanks for the great reviews, you guys make me so happy. I hope you like this chapter! (Also I discovered while writing this that I am also at writing mysteries so just go with it. I apologize, but the journal part did not turn out how I liked it.)**

 **Chapter 13: Maybe**

Emma leaned her bare shoulder against the doorframe and raised her coffee mug. She took a swallow and ran her hand through the tangled mess that she called her hair. The morning sun shone threw her bedroom window and reflected off Regina's hair. She lay beneath a mess of sheets, on her back, with one arm thrown over her head; her head was turned towards Emma and her breathing was deep and even in her sleep.

She'd meant to take her home before sunrise, knowing that someone would see them together if they went after. Instead though Regina had worked her way down between her legs and made her forget about anything other than being with her.

It had been a while since Emma had had sex. Even longer since she had slept beside a naked woman, and felt smooth skin draped across hers. She didn't know which she had missed more. Waking up next to Regina with her soft curves pressed against her, and her hair in her mouth was something she'd forgotten she missed so much. The other.. well she definitely hadn't forgotten that, she just didn't think it had ever felt as good as the night before.

In her life Emma Swan had been with more women than she was proud of. Most of which she didn't even know their names. Only one of those women had ever made it into Emma's heart, but that was before Henry. When she lived in New York and could let herself be free and not worry about what people thought about her. She had never made love, only fucked, but somehow Regina made it feel like so much more. She wasn't sure how sure she was ready for that, or if she wanted to risk it.

Regina stirred in her sleep and Emma watched as her foot poked out the bottom of the sheets.

Until she had woke that morning with Regina thrown over her body, she hadn't been willing to risk it. There was something about Regina Mills that made her forget about the consequences of coming out to the town. Something beyond the scent of her skin and the taste of her mouth, beyond the good looks and killer curves. Emma had discovered how bright Regina's inner beauty really did shine and she wasn't sure she was finished discovering it.

She liked her teasing humor and sarcastic comebacks. She liked how she asked about Henry and she liked her smile. She liked her.

She wanted to know more.

They'd fucked, made love, four times the night before. The first time fast and explosive, the second slow and even more explosive. The third time they'd swiped icing from the cake behind them on the table and Emma had licked it from Regina; her nipples, her stomach, between her thighs. The brunette had ate cake from her too; smearing it all over her until she could see nothing but the white icing and chocolate cake. Then she had taken her time until she was sure that all of Emma's skin was clean from the mess. The fourth time had started in the shower and ended in her bed.

She couldn't wait to do it again. Two weeks of all night sex with Regina sounded like the best vacation ever, even if they did have to hide. She didn't want to hurt the other woman, she didn't want to hurt herself or Henry: that was what would happen too, if anyone found out. She would be with Regina again, until she couldn't anymore, she'd just have to be careful.

Regina moved her hand and Emma watched as she came awake. She furrowed her brows and blinked her eyes, taking in her surroundings.

"Good morning," Emma said and pushed off of the doorframe.

The brunette shot up like she had been doused in ice water, "Where am I?" She asked as the sheet slipped down to her waist, her voice husky from sleep and a night of passion.

"Well if you don't remember I didn't do a very good job," Emma answered as she moved to the side of the bed. She sat next to her and brushed her hair from her face. "Do you remember now?"

A blush was the only answer she needed.

"Here, this will help wake you up." Emma held out her mug to the woman.

Regina took a big drink then handed it back to her. "It's daylight." She stated, knowing that she was supposed to be in her own bed by that time.

Green eyes lowered to her exposed breasts and the rosy nipples that were quickly hardening against the cold. "I got distracted." She teased.

"I wanted to wake up before you." She covered her face and rolled over on the bed.

"Why?" Emma moved to lay beside her.

"I wanted to wash my face and get rid of my nasty, puffy morning face." She mumbled into the pillow.

Emma tried not to laugh, she really did, but hearing the most gorgeous woman ever worry about how she looked in the morning was adorable. She looked good enough to eat, and the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to do just that. "Okay, how bout you go get another shower, I'll lay some clean clothes out for you and start on some breakfast." Emma offered, not ready to give up her time with Regina quite yet.

"Actually, can you just take me home? I've got some work to do." She requested.

Emma tried not to feel disappointed, but it happened anyway. "Oh yeah, sure. I'll take you the back way." She nodded her head.

"Thank you," Regina stood up and wrapped the sheet around her, "Are my clothes still in the kitchen?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah," Emma nodded solemnly. She really wanted Regina to stay.

They were halfway through the backway to Regina's house when their ongoing silence got the best of Emma. "You never did tell me what you do." she said quietly.

"I write." Was the only response she got.

"What about?" She questioned.

Regina turned towards her. "You really want to know?" She grinned. Emma nodded, "Well right now I am writing about Storybrooke."

"Like travel articles?" Emma scrunched up her nose.

The writer laughed, "No like a fictional story that was inspired by some people I've met here." She tried to explain.

"Think I can read it sometime?"

"Maybe."

"Well what else do you write?" She was hungry for more information about this woman.

It was quiet again and Emma began to wonder if she should be worried. "Lesbian erotica." She mumbled under her breath finally.

The blonde nearly slammed on the brakes. "What?" She exclaimed.

"I write," She began to say again.

"I heard you!" She cut her off. Her face was burning red with embarrassment. She finally realized why Regina's name, "You're The Regina Mills?"

Regina turned to her, eyes wide. "You;ve read my stories?" She whispered.

"A lot of them, yeah." Emma whispered back, as they turned down Midas Road.

"And, did you like them?" The brunette inquired.

"Oh yeah. Apparently last night was not the first night you ever got me off." The sheriff chuckled awkwardly.

"Emma!" Regina laughed.

The bug came to a stop in Regina's driveway and they both turned to look at the other. "I'll call you." Emma promised.

"I'm sure you will."

Before Regina could open the door though, Emma lowered her lips to hers and lightly kissed her. Regina tried to cut it short, knowing that she wouldn't be able to leave if it went on any longer; Emma simply grasped her around the neck and held her closer. When it was over, Regina moved in and ran her lips over the blondes again softly before finally stepping out of the car.

"I'll see you soon." She smiled.

"You can bet your sweet ass on it." Emma assured.

Regina put the finishing touches on her newest Snow White story and looked at it appraisingly. She had based the Evil Queen off of herself and she was having fun with this new series. As she emailed it out to her publisher she thought about Emma; she had read her stories, and apparently liked them quite a bit.

She sighed and walked towards the kitchen. Her night with Emma had been more than she had expected, and it scared her. She was leaving in a few short months and she knew that it would only end in heartbreak for the both of them. She had to keep it physical, which was hard enough when she was the only one with feelings that ran deeper than lust. It seemed though that Emma had began to feel something for her too, and that made things so much harder.

She rummaged around the refrigerator and found that there was nothing worth eating, as she shut the door though, something caught her eye. The journal. She hadn't thought about it since Emma had picked the lock. Now with nothing but thoughts of the blonde and an empty stomach to occupy her mind, she wanted to read it. At least a little bit of it. So she picked it up and did just that.

Sometime later she wished she hadn't. Her heart wept for the family, for the man that she had thought so vicious. It was easy to see that he had been crazy, not malicious. The beginning was simple enough, telling about his discovery; a new world that he planned to take his wife and child to. It was towards the middle that Regina began to see the change from harmless delusions to dangerous ones. He believed that on one of his journeys he had taken his family with him, only to have them replaced by imposters that looked like them and acted like them, but weren't really them at all. He had written his plans to find them in great length and then it had been days before his next entry. It was the one that disturbed Regina the most. It was the last one and it was truly heartbreaking. The delusion was broken and all that was left was the shell of a broken man. A man that had killed his wife.

"I am the imposter," He had said. "I have destroyed my family, and must now destroy myself."

He was not murderous, he was simply mad; a tear fell as Regina read the final page and she knew that she must tell Emma. The town needed to know that it wasn't Jefferson Hatter's fault at all, not really.

She looked up to find her phone, and saw that it was well past midnight and she had spent the entire day reading about this man's misery. She had two missed calls from Emma, and one from Kathryn. She would call them to explain the next day. At the moment all she needed was a shot of the strongest liquor she had and a good night's sleep.

She woke the next morning closer to noon than eleven and stretched as she walked to her bathroom. She tried not the think of the journal, and only one thing could take over her thoughts so completely. Emma Swan.

When she thought of their night together she felt equal parts thrilled and terrified. Like she wanted to laugh one second and run away the next. She felt crazy; like Jefferson, like she was being torn in two, wonderfully alive, but scared to embrace it. She'd licked frosting from Emma's body, and let her do the same to her. They had been as intimate as two lovers could be, and it meant so much more than either of them were letting on. She knew they had both felt more filled by each other than anyone that had came before them. Yet Emma still took her the back way, too afraid to let herself be happy. Too afraid of what everyone else would think.

Emma had asked about her scar, finally noticing it while they were in the shower washing away the leftover icing. She had lied, too afraid to tell her the truth and shatter their bubble. So she had told her it had been from a car accident. Then Emma had kissed her old hysterectomy scar and made her feel bad for lying.

Falling in love with Emma would be easy, so easy and so stupid. They both knew it. If Emma was ready and Regina was staying they would be perfect for one another, they could be something magical. Regina knew she wouldn't be able to stop the sex, even if they had to pretend it was meaningless. They would be hurt in the end, and it was no one's fault. It was just the way things had to be.

It would be best to end things before they fell even harder. Maybe Regina should keep her distance for a few more days, not let herself get too used to being with the perfect woman. It would be hard, especially when the memories of their kisses and night together still danced in her mind; when all she had to do was close her eyes and she could feel her lips on her. She had no willpower, not when she could recall the softness of Emma's voice as she'd lowered her face between her legs and said, "This icing is so much better."

Her willpower was in the negatives.

She had just stepped out of the shower and pulled on a sleeveless summer dress when there was a pounding on the door.

"Emma just called and asked if I would come over and check on you. We both tried to call and never got an answer." Kathryn said as she moved towards the kitchen and made herself at home.

"I was busy." Regina answered.

"Doing what?" Blue eyes narrowed at her.

"Don't tell anyone." The writer insisted.

Kathryn held up her pinky to promise.

"I read it." she said flatly, still trying not to think of the journal.

"The journal?" Kat exclaimed.

Regina nodded.

"And?"

"He was mentally ill Kat, I don't think it was his fault. He didn't realize what he was doing, and he felt remorse for what he did. I truly believe that." She told her friend.

"You should tell Emma. She could tell Grace." Kat said.

"Couldn't you tell her?" Regina asked, not wanting to speak of such things to Emma.

"No, because I promised not to tell anyone, and when my friend tells me something I keep it to myself." She looked pointedly at Regina, as if to say she knew everything.

"What are you getting at?" She questioned.

"Tell me whatever you want." She stood up to move towards the coffee pot.

"I spent the night before last at Emma's." Regina relented.

"I knew it! When Gwyneth told me that Emma was taking you home I knew it was gonna be good." She was grinning like the chesire cat.

Regina felt the blush rise on her cheeks. "You can't tell her you know. You know she doesn't want anyone to know about her."

"Oh that woman. Do you know how happy everyone would be if she just settled down?"

"We aren't settling down Kat!" Regina argued. "I'm leaving in a few months."

Kathryn poured a cup of coffee, "Of course."

Regina took a drink of her own coffee that Kat had handed her. When Regina looked back up at her friend she was met with a burning gaze. "What? do you want details or something?" She laughed.

"Well only the ones that you are willing to give."

"I'll just say that I stayed all night with her and that I had a really good time." She took another drink and added, "Really good."

Over their mugs they smiled at each other. Two women from different worlds who recognized a true friend in the other.

"Are you going to see her again?" the blonde asked.

"I think so, maybe not as often as I want to. I don't want to get too attached." Regina thought out loud.

"Too bad you have to leave. You never know what might happen in five months." A thought was added.

Maybe Kat was right. You never knew what could happen.

After Kathryn had left Regina had fixed her hair and makeup and made her way to town. She had never been much for country music, but she lived in a town that seemed to thrive on it so she decided to give it a try. She smiled as several people stared while she walked through the aisles of the convenient store. People always stared when she wore that dress. It was short, maybe a little too short, falling about mid thigh. It was cut to show off her chest and it made her ass look great. It was a royal blue color that she thought she looked great in. She felt like a million bucks since she had got laid and she wanted everyone to know it.

She found a few CD's and some groceries and then checked out. She didn't know if she had found any good ones, but she thought that Kat liked Garth Brooks and Faith Hill so that's what she ended up with. Her heart jumped into her throat as she made her way outside. Emma stood across the street, leaned against her bug pumping gas. She looked like a certified bad ass in her light wash jeans, black shirt and combat boots. He hair was braided down her back in a way that accentuated her cheekbones and made Regina's mouth water. She couldn't see her eyes from the distance, but like always she could feel them on her; touching her and warming her all over.

Emma put the gas hose back in the pump and made her way across the road. "It looks like you painted that dress on." Emma grinned down at her, standing too close to be considered friendly.

She looked up into jade colored eyes and felt her control slipping away. All she wanted to do in that moment was lean up and kiss Emma's pink lips. Instead she muttered a quick "thanks" and dove into her mercedes. She fired up the car like the coward she was and sped down the road.

She put away her groceries and started the Garth Brooks CD and wondered what Emma would think of her after she had ran.

She didn't have long to wonder. She'd only made it through the first song on the CD before there was a pounding on her door. She hit the pause on the stereo, then opened the door; there Emma stood, one hundred and twenty pounds of pissed off woman. "What the hell was that about?" She asked as she pushed her way into the entryway.

Regina looked into the driveway, but didn't see the bug. "Where's your car?" She asked.

"You pulled your car out in front of the Nolan's minivan. You could have seriously hurt someone!" She said instead of answering the question.

"Oh please Emma, that van was a hundred yards away. Why are you really here?" She folded her arms beneath her breast and waited for an answer.

"Why are you avoiding me?" She questioned.

"I'm not."

"Bullshit Regina. I called four times and you didn't answer. I tried to talk to you and you ran away. Why are you avoiding me?" She urged.

"I've been working." She said, turning towards the living room.

"Bull shit!" The blonde said again, hot on her heels.

"I thought I should stay away from you." She whispered, knowing it would hurt the blonde.

"Why?" There was confusion all over her beautiful face.

"Because you can't just come over here whenever you want to have sex with me." She lied. She couldn't tell Emma it was because she knew she would fall in love with her.

"That's not why I'm here." Came the soft reply.

"It's not?" She asked.

"No," She leaned towards her and said, "Maybe I just wanted to check on you because you didn't answer my calls. Maybe I missed looking at you. Maybe I just like looking at you in that dress." She leaned in closer. "Maybe the reason I'm here has nothing to do with sex."

Regina's heart pounded in her chest. "Really?" She breathed out.

"Maybe." She placed her fingers beneath her chin and raised her mouth to hers. "Maybe I just wanted to kiss you again." Her lips moved across hers and sent chills through her body. "Maybe I missed the way your mouth tastes."

She wanted to kiss her. God she wanted to kiss her, but something inside of her still refused to get too close. "We need to set some ground rules." She said.

"Like what?" A kiss was placed on her cheek.

"Like um, I'm not into anything dirty." She swallowed hard.

"Define dirty," A kiss to her jaw.

"No whips." She started, "I don't like pain."

"Okay. How about being tied up. Do you like being tied up?" Emma asked, as she kissed to her ear.

"Yes." Regina answered. She had never been tied up, Robin had been a very vanilla type lover. The thought of Emma tying though, her up had her absolutely soaked.

"Can I handcuff you to the bedpost?"

She'd never done that either, but she nodded. "Can I handcuff you too?" She asked.

"Anytime," she said before sucking her earlobe into a warm mouth. "Is that it or are there more rules?" A trail of kisses warmed her neck.

"I think that's it."

Emma raised her face to hers. "So if I were to tie you up and kiss up your legs that would be okay?"

"Yes."

She raised a hand to Regina's cheek. "And if I slid my hands up your thighs and around to your perfect ass and raised you up to my mouth. Is that too dirty?"

"No." Emma's hands slid around to her neck, "No that would be okay."

"Better than okay." Her hands slid around to the zipper at the top of the dress. "And Regina."

Brown eyes met green, "Hmmm?" She answered.

"I would never hurt you" She began to pull the zipper down. "Not unless you asked me real nice."

 **AN: I am sooooooo sorry for the delay. I planned to have this up last night, then my internet went out for like twelve fucking hours! I hope you like this chapter, and I should have another update up tomorrow, if that's something that you guys would like. Let me know what you think! I love you all!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Here is the promised update. It's kind of short I guess, but I like it alot. I hope you do too! Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

 **Chapter 14: Ruined**

The zipper slid down easily at Emma's pull, and she pushed the tight dress down passed the writer's chest. She looked into Regina's eyes and found the permission that she needed. It was there in the darkening of her brown eyes, burning like a black flame. She reached up and cupped her breasts and felt them pucker beneath her touch. Regina licked her top lip, and she leaned into kiss her, tasting the desire in her mouth. Her desire for Regina. Regina's desire for her. It was the same desire that had kept her up the night before and had her aching for her. Only her.

She leaned back to look at what she held in her hands. Perfect. Round. Soft. Topped with stiff nipples. Her breasts filled her hands and she squeezed gently. She felt Regina's intake of breath; she held it.

How could she have ever thought she could keep it physical. This woman was a masterpiece. After only one night she wanted Regina more than ever, more than when she was a fantasy. Now she knew the woman was better than any fantasy, better than anything she'd ever held before. And she knew as long as she was anywhere within her reach she would reach out for her.

Regina grasped the hem of her black tee shirt and tugged it from where she had it tucked in her jeans. She took over and quickly pulled it over her head. Before her tee shirt hit the floor Regina's hands were on her. On her ribs, her shoulders, moving down to cup her breasts through thin material. She leaned forward and kissed Emma's throat. Her warm moist tongue sent heat through her and made her throb.

The brunette's thumbs flicked over her nipples and moved down the center of her abdomen, leaving a trail of goosebumps to the waistband of her jeans. She unbuttoned them and slid her hand into her pants, cupping her where she was so ready for her. That was something she liked about Regina; she took what she wanted, and she wasn't the least bit bashful about it.

Regina began to move her fingers through her wetness and Emma looked down between them. Between their breasts to where her hand disappeared inside her jeans. Blood pounded in her veins, her head, her clit. Want had made her stomach clench and she moved her hand down to grasp Regina's wrist, controlling their pace.

She knew there would come a time when she wouldn't be able to touch Regina. When she wouldn't be there for her to touch. She was there then though, and she was going to touch her as much as she could. She wanted this; the flutter of her heart and the flood of wetness between her legs as confident fingers moved over her.

She kissed her mouth, her cheek, moving down her jaw to lick and suck at her neck. She pushed Regina's dress and it pooled around her feet. She stood before Emma in nothing but red silk panties. The tips of her fingers brushed Emma's clit and her knees buckled. Even though she tried not to, she wanted this to last forever.

"Make love to me Emma." Regina whispered.

She placed both hands on the sides of her face. "You city girls." She scoffed as she lifted her from the floor. "You're always in such a hurry." She pressed Regina closer to her and lowered her down her body. Their nipples grazed and Regina wrapped her legs around Emma's waist. "We have all day, all night too."

"You don't have to be anywhere?" She asked with her mouth poised just above her's.

"No I already talked to Henry and my bug is parked at the station. I walked here." She squeezed Regina's ass. "I don't want to be anywhere, but right here with you"

She would have stood there like that longer, but the brunette wriggled free and padded into the kitchen. "Don't move."

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'll be right back, don't go anywhere," She called over her shoulder.

Emma looked down at herself. Nipples straining against her sports bra, jeans hanging off her hips. Where the hell was she going to go?

"Do something useful!" A voice called as music started to play. "Take your clothes off."

She kicked off her boots and shoved her socks down in them. Her sports bra came next, then her jeans, until she stood by a pile of her clothes in the middle of Regina's living room. Regina barged back in the room, walking towards her and swaying a little with each step. From the kitchen Garth Brooks sang about tomorrow never coming, and Emma silently cursed Regina for picking such an emotion filled song. She couldn't think of it too much though because Regina was in front of her, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"I've never had sex to country music, I thought I would try it out." She smiled.

Emma kissed her hard, a long, wet, tangle of tongues. She slid her hands around and down into the front of her panties. She was wet and warm and a long moan sounded deep in her throat.

Regina wriggled from her embrace once again, but this time she didn't leave. "Sit." she ordered.

She didn't give Emma time to follow the command. Instead she placed two soft hands on her shoulders and pushed her until she sat down on the couch. She stood between Emma's knees and pushed her panties from her legs. Just a week prior Emma had wondered if she waxed. Now she knew the answer, and she had no clue how she was going to go through everyday knowing how smooth Regina was.

Just looking at her then made it hard to breath. "Come here," she husked.

Regina didn't listen though. She dropped to her knees in front of the blonde and licked two long strokes up her middle before she quickly took her clit into her mouth. She set a torturous pace and Emma knew she wouldn't last long. By the time Regina stiffened her tongue and pushed it inside of her, she was already shaking, on the edge of a crazy orgasm. She shuddered and felt every curve of Regina's tongue. She wasn't the kind of girl to come without clitoral stimulation, she never had been, but she knew she was about to be. One more thrust inside of her and she was taking hold of raven locks, pulling Regina's face into her harder, and riding out her orgasm as long as she could.

She didn't have much of a rest time; as soon as she released Regina, she was straddling her lap. "Emma, I need you." she husked before leaning in and giving the blonde a taste of herself.

She didn't waste any time as she thrust two fingers up and into the woman who was quickly taking over her mind and heart. She could focus on nothing else but the way Regina Mills felt. The way she felt inside, the way her breath felt as it broke across her face, the way her nails dug in just right to her shoulders as she rode her fingers. Everything about her made Emma want her more.

Regina straightened and pressed her forehead to Emma's, never stilling the motion of her hips. She breathed the air from the sheriff's lungs as she moved towards her release with a slow and steady rhythm, that just made them both want more. Emma brought her free hand around and gave the brunette's ass a hard slap before grabbing hold and making her move faster. All the while curling her fingers and positioning the heel of her hand to hit the other woman's clit just right.

Regina didn't think anything could feel as good as Emma being inside of her, but with the next downward thrust she was proven wrong. It got a whole lot hotter, and wetter. Heat swept across her flesh, burning her deliciously from the inside out. The strong waves of her climax pulled something from her that twisted her insides and left her gasping for breath.

She rested her head on Emma's shoulder as she caught her breath, and the voice of Garth Brooks filled the silence along with their panting breaths.

She waited until her breathing returned to normal before she spoke. "I think you've ruined me for anyone else." she breathed out without thinking of how much those words could mean. When Emma didn't reply she pulled back. She didn't look like a woman basking in the afterglow of amazing sex. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Emma's heart was racing, not only because the most beautiful woman in the world had just came around her fingers but because the only thing she could think of while she watched her do so was that she wanted to do that for the rest of her life. The rest of her life. She had only known Regina for a couple of weeks. It was a scary thought, the rest of her life.

"Hop up." She said to Regina who was still looking at her from her spot on her lap.

As soon as Regina was off of her, she was up and making her way to the bathroom. Only stopping to grab her jeans on the way. What was she supposed to do? Feelings like this were dangerous; it was the reason she never went past one night, why she didn't even learn most of the women's names. She didn't want to fall in love, because it would only end in heartbreak. She couldn't let her son's life be ruined just so she could find love.

She wasn't ready to stop whatever it was she was doing with Regina though, she didn't want to give her up. It all felt too good, too right. She would just have to make the most of their two weeks alone and then distance herself. Not completely, they would just have to be friends who occasionally had sex, until Regina went back to New York.

She mentally checked the date; she had ten days until Henry came home. Ten days. She did another date check and smiled. No period for at least fifteen days. She could do this, nonstop sex with Regina. It sounded great. She just needed to keep her emotions in line to do so.

Making her way back into the living room, she frowned when she noticed the brunette had pulled her dress back on and was setting on the couch worrying her still kiss swollen bottom lip between her teeth.

Regina looked up when she heard Emma return. She had worried about every possible reason for Emma's departure. The number one reason though was definitely because of what she had said. "I think you've ruined me for anyone else." She rolled her eyes, why had she been so stupid?

"When do you get your period?" Emma blurted out. Regina's eyes went wide. That's why she ran off?

"Not for a while." She said, subconsciously moving her hand to cover her scar through her dress.

"Awesome." Emma smiled.

"Why?" Regina questioned this strange interrogation.

"I was just making sure we are good for the next two weeks." She grinned and walked towards her.

"Oh yeah, no worries about that." She smiled. "We are good for the next forever," She mumbled under her breath before Emma was in hearing range.

"What?" the blonde asked having heard her anyway.

Regina looked at her, trying to think of a way to talk her way out of this. She could just tell her the truth. Emma wasn't a man, she was a mother. She wouldn't stop seeing Regina just because she couldn't have kids. Right?

"I don't get periods." She explained.

"Wow is that some kind of birth control pill, because I need to get on that." She laughed.

"Not exactly." Regina took a seat on the couch and looked up at Emma.

"What?" She questioned with confusion on her face.

"My scar isn't from a car accident." Regina started to explain.

"Regina, just tell me." Emma sat down beside her, taking her hands in her own.

"I lied to you. When I was younger I had a condition that required surgery to prevent it from spreading to other organs. It left me unable to have children." She said quietly.

"Cancer?" Emma choked out.

"Ovarian. I was twenty-two, and I had to have a complete hysterectomy." She nodded.

"Jesus. Why didn't you just tell me?" Emma sounded like she might cry.

"I've taught myself not to tell people. Especially if there is a romantic involvement. They freak out, because I can't have kids." She explained.

"I know how hard it must have been for you, but if someone loves you it shouldn't matter to them." Emma assured.

"It does though."

"Robin?" She asked softly. Regina nodded. "Then he's an ass."

"Yes for a lot of reasons, but not for that one." She once again found herself defending the man. "When we were first married, I truly believe that it didn't matter to him. We thought we had it so much better than our friends who were tied down by children. We could go out whenever we wanted, make love in every room of the house, we could fly to Palm Springs just because we wanted to. It just wasn't enough in the end." She explained with a sad smile.

"He left you for someone else right?"

"Yeah, they got married and now they have a child." She answered.

"Ass hole." Emma muttered.

"I think people just want their own children." She defended once again.

"Yeah well it's pretty great, but I was adopted so I know for a fact that can be pretty great to." Emma smiled.

"I just fear that maybe I will never be enough for anyone." She admitted sadly, and she watched as Emma moved closer to her. Their thighs pressed together, Emma's still bare chest pressed into her arm.

"I'm going to tell you something Regina, and I want you to listen carefully because every word is true. I don't say things just to make women feel good about themselves, but you are the most perfect woman I have ever had the pleasure of touching and of getting to know. You are incredible. You are perfect." There was sincerity in the sheriff's voice that brought tears to Regina's eyes.

"Not quite perfect." She argued.

"Why because you don't have a uterus?" Emma asked, but before she could answer she continued. "I don't mean to sound insensitive, but Regina there is a hell of a lot more to a woman than having a baby and a lot more to a man than making them. Your ex-husband sounds like a jerk and I think he did you a real favor by cheating. He gave you the chance to find someone who loves you regardless. I know he did me a favor, if he hadn't left, you would be in Palm Springs instead of setting beside me without your panties on." Her hand slid under Regina's wrinkled dress. "And I wouldn't have ruined you for anyone else." She grinned cockily.

"You heard that huh?" She couldn't help but smile. Emma was tracing little patterns on her upper thigh, and had made her feel more whole than she had since her surgery.

"Oh yeah." She brushed her nose against Regina's. "Anything else you want to tell me before I ruin you some more?" She asked, kissing her softly.

Regina was a goner, she needed Emma in her life. She almost told her that she wanted to stay in Storybrooke, wanted to stay with her. She held her tongue though, figuring she had confessed enough for one day. "No that's it." She said before moving in for a long sweet kiss and pulling Emma down on top of her.

 **AN: SO this is a short little chapter and I hope to have another one up by tonight, but I make no promises. Let me know what you think. I love you all.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I told you I would have it up tonight lol! I hope you like this. I don't think this is going to be very much longer maybe six or seven chapters; maybe more idk yet. Let me know what you think. Thank you for everything!**

 **Chapter 15: Let's Have an Adventure**

Wind whipped Regina's hair about her face as she ran her hands over the cassette tapes in Emma's bug. Lot's of old country and rock, some nineties hits, and Britney Spears. She took the latter out and held it up. "Oops I Did It Again?" She laughed.

"Hey don't tease. I love Britney!" She protested.

Regina laughed again. "I do too, but I thought badass sheriffs were supposed to listen to I don't know, more badass type music."

"Do you see the rest of those tapes? I am plenty badass. I have a soft side too." Emma joked back.

"I know" she smiled and popped the tape in the player. Suddenly the inside of the car was filled with upbeat pop that Regina hadn't heard in years. Regina turned the volume down and settled back into the seat. Earlier Emma had woken her up from a sound sleep with a wild idea of backpacking to her favorite spot.

Since they had spent everyday for the past week inside Regina thought it was a great idea. Until she had been informed they would spend the night and return the next day. She'd refused to even consider sleeping outside with the wild animals, but then Emma had sat on her lap and kissed her neck and told her she wouldn't let the bears get her. It hadn't been the blondes promise of protection that had changed her mind, but she had discovered that she was a sucker for the way she kissed her neck.

It had been a week since that day she had barged into her house and assured that she hadn't come for sex. A week since she told Emma the sad truth. She'd seen her everyday since. Slept with her every night. Emma had taught her how to dance to country music and taken her fishing in the dark. She'd told her about her life in New York, her life before Henry. In return Regina had told her about writing a Dear Abby article in college and about her marriage with Robin. She'd also told her that she had read the journal, but Emma hadn't been ready to hear the details.

She had asked what Regina thought about it though.

"He had a sickness that got too big for him to handle." She answered solemnly, and that was the end of it.

They had watched movies, and held hands. Regina liked that most of all. Being with Emma without being with her. It made it all feel very real; something it could never be.

Kathryn thought they were getting serious. She had herself convinced that they would tell the whole town by the end of the month. Regina knew it wasn't going to happen, no matter how many times she lay awake in Emma's arms at night thinking about whether she could make a life in Storybrooke or not. She could, she knew she could, as long as Emma was there she could be there too. Still though, Emma parked her car down the street, or took the back way around town. She understood that the other woman was afraid of being rejected, but Regina knew that she would be accepted. At least by the people that mattered.

She looked at the blonde beside her in the small car. Her black baseball cap pulled low on her head and her fingers tapping out the rhythm of Def Leppard on the radio. She wonder exactly how Emma did feel about her. She knew what her own feelings were, and it frightened her. It snuck into her heart and gave it panicking palpitations. She wasn't in love with her, not yet, but she would be if she wasn't careful. The problem was she didn't know how much longer she wanted to be careful.

Emma slowed and turned onto a dusty, bumpy road. The green meadows gave way to a dense forest. They quickly rolled up the windows to keep out the dust and Emma took the tape out of the player. The road ended within a mile and they came to a stop at the Blueberry Mountain trailhead. Before they'd left Emma had insisted the Regina borrow Kat's hiking boots and wool coat. The boots were heavy on her feet and yet lighter than she had expected. The heavy coat had been rolled up and shoved down into her backpack. At the moment it was ninety degrees and sunny outside, but Emma promised her that it would be cold by nightfall.

Regina wore only a pair tan shorts and a green tank top. She felt as if she was going on a safari. She had swiped on a bit of waterproof mascara and some SPF 25 chapstick. She felt nearly naked without the rest of her usual makeup, but Emma had whispered in her ear how much she liked her like that and her heart fluttered. She didn't believe for a minute that she looked better than she did with her makeup, but Emma had seen her when she first woke up in the morning, so she decided she didn't care.

They stepped out of the car and Regina looked around. Emma had promised her that it was a beautiful location, all she could see then though was trees and moss. There was no one else around, just as Emma had predicted. For a moment she was afraid she was in for an awful day and night.

Emma was dressed in her usual blue jean shorts and white tanktop and had on a pair of black hiking boots. She'd also strapped her pistol to her side.

"What's that for?" She asked motioning to the gun, just as Emma picked up a can of bug spray.

"Keeps the bugs away." she said seriously.

Regina raised her eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. "I meant the gun smart ass." She couldn't fight off the grin.

"Cover your face." Emma ordered and sprayed Regina down too. "I told her I would protect you from bears didn't I?"

"You didn't tell me you were planning on shooting them." The brunette said through her hands.

"You didn't ask." Came the reply.

"What do you plan on doing with it after you shoot it?" She asked

"I'm not really going to shoot it Your Highness, calm down." She leaned in and gave her a kiss. "It's just to scare them off."

"Okay, I was afraid that would be my dinner." She joked.

"Nope, that's squirrel." The sheriff said, and there was no joking in her voice.

Emma grabbed Henry's backpack out of the back seat of the bug and helped Regina into it. Apparently her Ralph Lauren bag was not suited for their trip. Emma widened the straps for her and took a step back to see how well it fit. Her breasts were squished together and the blonde chuckled before moving back into adjust the straps some more. Her hands lingered a bit longer than necessary and her knuckled brushed across the tanktop, and then she gave up all pretense of strap widening and cupped her left breast. Regina lifted her face and met Emma halfway for a long soft kiss.

"I can't wait for you to see this place." She whispered against her mouth. Tender kisses left Regina craving more, but Emma pulled back before she could deepen them. "I think you'll like it." She said even though she knew that Regina did not particularly like nature.

Emma reached for her hand and they made their start. The first hour of the hike was surprisingly easy. They walked the trail through the thick pines and Emma stopped to point out different flowers and birds. As the walk got harder, they were forced to release the other's hand and work their way up the mountain. They were getting closer, or so Emma said, when they could start hearing the water from the mountain stream. Regina picked a wild daisy and placed it behind Emma's ear, loving how beautiful she looked. She couldn't resist taking her phone out and snapping a few pictures of her.

Apparently they weren't as close as Regina had hoped and the next hour only got harder. Her calves ached and she feared she was getting a blister. She tried to keep up but she fell forward and broke a nail. Emma pulled out a pair of clippers and fixed it for her.

"Such a girl." She teased and sent her to walk in front. She missed watching Emma's backside as she climbed and as their conversation turned silent she once again found herself wondering about Emma's feelings. They had made no promises to each other, and never spoke of tomorrow. She wondered how their relationship would change once Henry returned from seeing his father. He was to return in three days and Regina was certain that would change everything. She just didn't know how.

They stopped at a boulder so Regina could catch her breath and grab some lunch. While she ate her peanuts and drank some water, Emma took her hat off and poured water over her head. It soaked her shirt and made brown eyes darken. Then, Emma finally brought up Henry.

"He likes you ya know. A lot. But once he's home I can't stay over anymore, and neither can you. I'll also go back to work." Emma sat down beside of her. "I want to make time to see you, but it's going to be hard. I don't just want to sneak away for a quickie. All the time."

Regina let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. "We can plan fun things that include Henry." She said. They were finally talking about the future and she wasn't holding back. "And I'm assuming you get a lunch break."

"I get an hour." She smiled as she helped them both to their feet.

Regina ran her hands up a wet shirt and locked her hands behind her neck. "Well what if I had to come in and fill out a complaint. Would I have to do that with Graham or you?"

"Depends on the complaint."

She brought Emma's lips down to meet hers. "Maybe it's that I'm lonely" Another kiss. "Maybe I miss the bad ass sheriff and her talented…" She broke off and slid her hand to her center. Through the worn denim she rubbed her until she let out a tiny whimper.

"Talented what?" The blonde ask.

Regina looked at her mouth. "Dancing skills." She said then teased her with her mouth and tongue.

Emma quickly pushed her back against the rock and sealed their lips together. She created a wet suction with her mouth and gave Regina a hot kiss that scorched her skin in a way that had nothing to do with the summer weather. It had her weaving her hands in damp locks and pulling her tighter against her. Emma buried her face in Regina's neck, "I love the way you feel. I love your soft skin and the way you always smell like apples; even after hours of love making."

It wasn't a direct declaration of deep emotion, but it was close enough for Regina. "I like you too." She smiled.

Green eyes looked at her and there was something hidden there. "Sorry babe, I can't show off my talented...dancing skills right now. We've gotta get to the site before dark." She kissed her again. "Later, under the stars." She wiggled her eyebrows and Regina barked out a laugh.

"Under the stars? Wait. You packed a tent right?" she asked.

"Nope, but I got a big sleeping bag. I think we'll manage." She grinned like the guilty woman she was.

"What about bugs Emma?" She whined.

"You'll only eat a few." Was the quiet response, before Emma took off back up the mountain.

They only hiked a bit farther before Emma stopped, "listen." She said.

"I don't hear anything." Regina said.

"Listen." She was quiet again. "Do you hear it?"

She heard the breeze whistling through the tall pine trees, the call of different animals, and even the mountain stream. "What am I supposed to hear?" She wondered.

"It's hard to explain. Kat thinks it's like listening to God. I think it's like hearing beauty instead of seeing it." She shrugged. "It's different for everyone. You'll know it when you hear it. It will be like you're falling and there's no way to stop it."

They started back down the mountain and Regina wondered why they ever went up it. She listen carefully, but she never heard God, or beauty. She and Emma ducked through a thicket of Laurel and came out on the other side.

She gasped as she saw the view. "This spring is almost twenty feet deep, but you can't tell because it's so clear it looks like you could wade across it." Emma told her.

Regina was quiet for a few moments, watching the steam fill the spring. While the beauty around her, and standing in front of her was astounding; she didn't hear God.

"This is what I wanted to show you. This is the most beautiful place in the world." She took her hand and gave it a strong squeeze. "Now it reminds me of you."

And that was when Regina heard it, and it was better than anything she'd ever heard. Her heart swelled like a balloon in her chest and her pulse raced. She felt herself fall, just like the blonde said she would. She fell head over heels in love with Emma Swan, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

 **AN: I know this is short, but it's the second one today so I figured it's okay. I hope to have a drama, smut filled chapter up tomorrow. So give me some reviews and I'll make it worth your while. I love you all! Sorry about the mistakes I was too excited to get this chapter up to edit)**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Here's another one. I really don't know what to say about this one. I like it a lot, and I can only hope that you do too! Thank you all for your support!**

 **Chapter 16: And Then it Happened**

There's the Big Dipper," Emma took hold of Regina's wrist and pointed to the star lit sky. "And there's the Little Dipper."

She'd been right about the sleeping bag, it was a tight fit, but they were managing just fine. Cramped yes, but comfy. Except for their shoes, which were laying on the ground beside them, they were completely clothed inside the down bag. Emma had told her she'd be glad when she didn't have to put on cold clothes the next morning.

She lay with her head on Emma's shoulder, her body putting off heat like a furnace. Emma had blown up an air mattress to put beneath the sleeping bag, and although the tip of her nose was feeling a little cold, Regina had zero complaints about their night so far.

"There's the North Star," she said then slid their hands towards the west, "And Cassiopeia."

Regina had never been one to stargaze, living in the city made that hard. So she had to take Emma's word for all of this.

"She's chained upside down to her throne and has to circle the heavens on her head." That statement had Regina thinking back a few days to the night Emma had tied her to a kitchen chair and licked her until she screamed. Regina was brought out of her memory when her hand was brought to warm lips and Emma kissed each fingertip. "I'm glad you came with me."

"I'm glad you brought me," Of all the expensive resorts she had been to in her life, none could compare to where she was now. None were as appealing as lying in the dark in the Maine wilderness with Emma Swan. The woman she loved.

Emma moved farther into her, and looked deeply into her eyes. "Regina?"

"What?" She smiled at the blonde, looking at her face that was outlined with the flickering flames of their small campfire.

"I need to tell you something," She brought Regina's hand to her cheek. "In my life I have been with women I cared nothing about, and one I cared a great deal for. But never have I been with someone who makes me feel the way you do." She lowered her head and whispered against her lips. "Sometimes, most of the time, when I look at you it's hard to breath. When you touch me, even if it's just to put a flower in my hair, I don't care about breathing." She kissed her slow and sweet, with each press of her lips and twist of her tongue Regina could feel her heart swell and clench. It was wonderful and terrifying and brand-new. Then Emma pulled back to say, "I don't know how this is going to work out, and I can't make you any promises other than I want to be with you. You are so important to me."

It wasn't a declaration of undying love like Regina felt inside, but it made tears sting the back of her eyes nevertheless. She slid her hands around Emma's back and up under her shirt. She traced a long spine and tried to count the vertebrae before she replied. "I want to be with you too." She smiled and it was Emma's heart that swelled.

Then with her body Regina showed Emma, without words how she felt. Through their giggling job of getting each other's clothes off in the tight confines of the sleeping bag, and the tangle of their legs, and Emma touched her like she felt the same. They caressed one another as if they were fragile, and so important. Because they were, they could fall apart at any moment and both of them understood that. They understood that the cards were stacked against them, between Emma's fear of rejection and Regina's insecurities it would be a miracle it they made it. Still they made love beneath the stars like they had an eternity to do so, as if they were the only people on the planet. Beneath Cassiopeia, Regina felt as if she too, were circling the heavens on her head.

She forgot about being outside amongst the bugs and bears, she lay wrapped up in the arms of the woman she loved. And while it was was incredibly scary, it was also just incredible. For the first time since she had drove into town she was sure she didn't want to leave. She knew she would stay, as long as Emma wanted her to. She'd fallen in love with the sheriff in a town that didn't have a movie theatre, or a shopping mall, or even a 7-11. She didn't know how she could live without her city life forever, but she was certain she couldn't live without Emma.

The next morning Emma made them a breakfast of oatmeal and dehydrated fruit. It wasn't delicious, but it was about as good as the watered down tomato soup she had made the night before. Emma laughed, kissed the mess of hair on top of Regina's hair, and called her a city slicker.

They packed up their campsite and made it back down to the bug in half the time it took to hike up. When they got back to Emma's house they stripped out of their clothes and had a quickie before falling asleep.

Exhausted Regina didn't remember falling asleep when her eyes opened again a few hours later. A bit disoriented at first she looked at the bedside table and recognised Emma's alarm clock. Beneath the sheet she could feel stiff nipples pressed into her back and a warm core against her backside, and Emma's hand was nestled between her breasts. She could still smell the campfire on her hair as well as the blonde hair that was wrapped around her shoulder. She was still tired and wondered what had woken her.

Her eyes drifted shut then popped open again. She felt like she was being watched and she raised herself onto one elbow. She glanced down at the end of the bed. Henry Swan's big green eyes stared back at her. His face was blank as if he couldn't quite comprehend what he was seeing; which was probably a good thing.

"Emma," Regina whispered, "Wake up."

The blondes only response was to cup her breast and pull her tighter against her.

She took her gaze off of Henry and looked over her shoulder at his mother. She nudged her ribs, "Wake up."

"Hmmm?" Emma's eyelids fluttered open. "Babe I'm too tired." She mumbled. Apparently she wasn't though, because her hand worked its way from Regina's breast to her hip and then back up. "Then again I'm never too tired for you."

"Emma!" Regina exclaimed and took hold her the other womans hand. "Henry's home."

"What?" Hard nipples tickled er back as Emma sat up and wrapped the sheets around them. A prolonged silence filled the room as matching green eyes stared back at one another.

"Henry," Emma started before clearing her throat. "How did you get here?" She asked.

"Dad brought me." The boy then pointed to the bedroom door.

The two women looked in that direction and Emma fell back on the bed at the sight of a red faced, but smirking Neal. "I probably should have called first." He grimaced playfully as if it wasn't mortifying. "Come on buddy let's wait for Mom out here."

Henry stared at his mother and Regina for a few long seconds and then walked out of the room.

"Shit," Emma swore as she pushed her fingers through her hair and stared up at the ceiling. "This is so messed up."

"What do you want me to do?" Regina sat up and looked down at the blonde.

"Did you see his face?" She covered her face with her hands like she could rub the image away. "Hell if I know. Maybe I can tell him that we just had a sleepover. He won't know. " She suggested.

"Didn't you say that Neal had the sex talk with him last week?" Regina asked. She knew he had, because Emma had been so upset with him that Regina was expecting tears.

Emma nodded.

"Well he definitely saw your hand moving under the sheet. He saw you holding my boob Emma. It might be better just to tell him the truth." She said quietly, rubbing her hand up and down Emma's arm.

"She lowered her hands. "Please don't tell me how to parent my son. I hate it when people without kids tell me what to do. I'll decide what's best for him." Emma sighed out quickly.

"Fine." Regina threw off the sheet and stood to collect her clothes. "Tell him whatever you want." She tried to control the hurt that crept in at Emma's words. She knew she didn't have kids, she didn't need Emma to remind her when she was just trying to help.

"Regina."

She turned her back to Emma, stepped into her shorts and buttoned them around her waist.

"Regina," She came closer and placed her hands on her shoulders. "I shouldn't have said that about you not having kids. I'm sorry."

She stopped before putting her bra on and turned towards her. "I know you know what's best for him. I just wanted to help." She explained herself.

"I'll work this out. Somehow. I don't think it's going to be easy though. Neal called a few days ago and said that Henry got it in his head that the He and I are getting back together and we are going to be a big happy family. It's going to take a bit for Henry to understand what he saw today." She lifted Regina's chin and gave her a kiss. "I'm gonna work on it though."

The brunette smiled up at her lover. "I should probably go, so that you guys can work it out." She stated.

"Yeah, let me get dressed and I'll take you." Emma offered.

"I can walk the trail by the lake." Regina protested, having walked that trail between their houses a few times in the past several days.

"I'll take you." Emma argued again.

"Emma you are not leaving that boy out there confused. I will walk." She sealed the end of the argument with a kiss. "Now put your clothes on because I am not walking out there alone."

Regina was behind Emma as they made their way into the living room. Henry sat in the recliner in the corner, rocking so hard that the springs squeaked and the back of the chair slammed against the wall. He leveled and angry gaze at Regina and that little ball of pain hurt her more than she would have thought possible. It slid right up her heart and had her wondering if they would ever be friends again. Neal stood by the wall, looking at the pictures Emma had hanging there.

"This reminds me a lot of your place back in New York." He smiled. "Hi there." He nodded at Regina.

She gave a tight lipped smile, but said nothing.

"It doesn't look anything like that place," Emma scoffed. "Henry stop that!" She told her son.

"It kind of does." Neal said again.

"No it doesn't." She shook her head. "Stop it now!" She raised her voice at Henry, who ignored her again.

"If you say so Em." His eyes moved to Regina again. "I'm Neal by the way." He introduced himself.

"Regina." She said quietly. "I'll just be going now." She said.

"No hold on." Emma pleaded. "Henry say goodbye to Regina and go to your room." She pointed to the hallway.

"I don't want to go to my room." The six year old whined.

"I didn't ask if you wanted to. I told you to." She was stern and her voice was frightening.

Slowly Henry rose from the chair and drug his feet down the hallway, without saying anything to Regina. No one spoke until they heard the door shut.

"I'll call you." Emma said, leaning down to peck Regina's lips.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend Em!" Neal smiled, finally addressing the elephant in the room.

"I don't." Emma said.

Regina felt the tears come on instantly. She knew that she and Emma weren't official yet, but she had assumed that the night before had at least solidified something. She didn't think that Emma would be so quick to dismiss anything going on between them. "I'm leaving, don't worry about calling." Regina choked out.

"Regina?" Emma questioned.

"Don't Emma. You have made it very clear how you feel about me, so I think it's time to go." She opened the front door.

"Regina. You misunderstood." Emma shouted. "I told you how I felt last night!" She insisted, but Regina had ran into the woods and down the trail, and she had a son and a co-parent to take care of.

 _Shit._

"We need to talk Neal" She said as she slammed the door behind her.

"Okay." He smiled.

"You need to tell Henry that there is no hope of us getting back together. And I guess I should tell him why." She was terrified to tell her son the biggest secret of her life, but after what he had seen he needed to know.

"Okay." Neal agreed.

Two hours later Emma thought she should have just ran her head through a wall. Neal had completely crapped out on her. Making it seem like he would have been with her if she would agreed. Filling Henry's head with more crazy ideas.

She shut the front door after Neal drove away and thought about calling Regina. She knew though that she needed to talk to her son who was still pretty upset with her.

She had explained to him that she liked girls like most girls like boys and that there was nothing wrong with that. He had explained that he had met two moms at disney world and that he thought it was awesome. What he did not think was awesome was that she liked Regina, because she was supposed to like his dad. He still wasn't quite grasping the situation of her being gay, but she figured that would come in time.

She found Henry lying on his bed crying. A pitiful lump of superhero pajamas and snot. "Are you hungry?" she asked from the doorway.

"No." He rolled over and looked at her. "Why is my backpack outside?" He asked.

"Regina used it when we hiked up to the spring."

"She used _my_ backpack?" He wailed.

"Yes." Emma said softly.

"I don't want her to touch my stuff. I hate her." He said.

Emma felt like crying. "Just a few days ago you loved her." She sat down beside of him.

"That was before."

"Before what?"

Henry turned towards her, "Before you guys were doing sex."

Emma cringed. She was going to kill Neal for having the talk with her six year old. "I told you there is nothing wrong with what Regina and I are doing. We are adults who like each other very much, and you weren't supposed to be home yet." She chose her words carefully.

"But you can't have a baby with her!" He protested.

"Sex isn't about having babies Henry." She tried to fix the mistakes Neal had made. Henry was just too young for this.

"Dad said that men put their penises in women to make babies." Henry insisted.

Emma groaned internally. She was definitely going to kill Neal. "People make love even when they can't make babies." She explained.

"Why?"

"Because….well…" how the hell was she supposed to explain sex to a six year old? Fucking Neal! "Well, because it feels good." She told the truth.

"Like how?" He asked.

Good god she was not ready for this. "Like when you finally scratch an itch that's been bothering you for a long time. Or when you jump in the water on a hot day and get all shivery." She said and she saw her sons face distort.

"Eww gross!" He shouted.

"You'll changed your mind when you're older."

He shook his head, "No way!" Oh Emma hoped he didn't. At least until he was thirty.

She figured it was time to change the subject. "How was your trip?"

Henry looked unimpressed with her change, "Okay." He shrugged his shoulders.

"You saw all the princesses right?" She smiled.

"Yeah!' He smiled.

"And did you get lots of pictures with them?" She asked even though she knew he had; Neal had sent them to her instantly.

"Yeah. Why couldn't Dad stay here? It's dark already." He changed the subject again.

"There's no place for him to sleep." She said quickly.

"He could sleep with you. Regina did." He grinned.

Yes Regina had, but there was usually very little sleeping involved. "That's different, Regina and I care about each other."

"You could care about Dad like that!" The boy argued.

"Sorry kid that's not possible. I will always care for your dad because he gave me you, and I don't know what I would do without you. I care about Regina in a different way though." She smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm your baby!" He smiled back up at her.

"Yes you are and I am so glad you're home!" She grabbed him up into a bear hug!

"Where's my pup?" He asked.

"Uh the last time I saw her she was licking ice cream off the floor of your grandma's shop and she was chasing her with a newspaper." Emma told him, still keeping him in a bear hug.

"Did Grandma catch her?" he sounded so worried.

"No, but we should go get her before she does."

"Mom?" he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"If you ever get married, you know to someone that's not my dad. Will I have to change my name?" He asked her.

"No you will always be Henry Swan." She placed a kiss to his forehead.

"Good."

Yeah good. For the first time since she had woken up that afternoon things were looking up. The fact he had said she wasn't going to marry his dad was a step in the right direction. Emma suddenly felt almost free to live her life the way she wanted to. She just needed to talk to Regina.

"And you aren't going to do sex with Regina anymore?" He beamed.

Maybe not so free after all. She didn't know how to answer. She knew that Henry wanted to hear that she would stop, but she couldn't say it. It would be like taking a step back after taking a huge step forward. And the crazy thing was that she hadn't realized how badly she wanted to move forward until she'd met Regina.

Sitting on her sons bed, holding him in her arms, she felt more alone than she ever had. Before Regina she had felt lonely, but now she felt it deeper and stronger than ever. Somehow Regina had crawled inside of her and fused their bodies together in a way that went so far beyond physical. And she had ruined it all with a poor choice of words.

"Let's go get your dog." She said, because there was nothing else she could say to him.

She had to make things right with Regina. After all she did love her.

 **AN: I love love love this chapter even if it is kind of upsetting. I hope you like it too**! **Let me know what you think**! **I love you all!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I am so happy that you are liking this story! I have put so much time into it and I'm sorry I didn't get an update up yesterday. I'm also probably not going to get another one up in the next few days either, considering it's my birthday Monday and I'm gonna celebrate for a couple of days lol. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Chapter 17: How Could She?**

Regina wanted to run and hide. She had ran most of the way to her house then up the stairs to her room. She had fought off the tears for nearly an hour until she had taken a shower and allowed the salty anguish to mix in with the water spraying across her skin.

It was six o'clock when she pulled on her favorite pair of jeans and an old tee shirt and made her way to Granny's. She figured that when or if Emma came looking for her, she definitely did not want to be home.

A song she didn't know played on the jukebox at the back of the restaurant, and the diner smelled the same as it always did. Like grease and cheese. The dinner rush had slowed and it was only her and a young couple with a baby in the place.

She took a booth in the back and waited for Red Riding Hood to take her order. She asked for a cheeseburger with everything, cheese fries, and a chocolate shake. Maybe she could find comfort in food. And if not, then at least she would be full and miserable instead of hungry and miserable.

Work had been out of the question; she had tried it for all of five minutes, all of which had been spent thinking about Emma. She wondered if things were over between them. They weren't for her, but she wasn't willing to try if Emma wasn't.

Maybe she should just go to the sheriff's house and confront her. Make her see that what they had could be something so incredible. Emma cared for her, she knew she did. She had spent the past few hours reliving the night before. The closeness they had experienced was like nothing she had ever felt. Ema cared about her, she had heard it in her voice and felt it in the way she touched her.

Still those words rang out in her head and made her wonder if it was all just a lie.

 _I don't._

She had denied Neal's claim so easily, as if they would never be together. As if their night together had meant nothing. She supposed the only way she would know is if Emma came after her.

Ruby set Regina's milkshake infront of her and placed a long spoon and a straw on a napkin beside her. She remembered Emma telling her that Ruby was the only person in town that knew she was gay. She remembered the stories of teenage fumbling in the back of Emma's bug and she wondered if Ruby had fell for Emma just as hard as she had.

"Thank you." Regina said, sliding the straw from its wrapper.

Without looking at her Ruby muttered a quiet "Welcome," and made her way back to the kitchen.

That was weird, Regina thought as she watched the other brunette walk away. Ruby and herself had not made friends since she had been in town, but she certainly had never been cold with her. She wondered if Ruby somehow knew of her love for Emma. Maybe she was jealous. Loving Emma Swan was such an easy thing to do, and Regina could only imagine that it wouldn't be as easy to get over her. Especially since she didn't know if it was really over. She was in limbo, her heart not quite broken, but waiting on standby to shatter.

She stuck her straw in the shake and sucked up a big gulp of chocolate ice cream. She'd placed her heart in Emma's hands and that was where it would stay. It was up to the blonde what she would do with it now.

Ruby returned with Regina's meal and tore her ticket from a little red book. "Is there anything else you need?" She asked, suddenly seeming so much nicer.

"I don't think so. Thank you Ruby."

"No problemo." She replied with a wolfish grin. She really made it too easy for Regina to write her character.

Regina poured ketchup on her plate and dipped a cheese covered fry into it. It was greasy and not as good as she expected. She smeared some extra ketchup on her burger and took a big bite of it. It wasn't wonderful either and she figured it wasn't the food itself, but her mood. She wanted comfort, but food wasn't going to give it to her. She needed Emma.

Even before she had fallen in love with Emma they had made a connection. And for the first time in a very long time she had shared her painful secrets with someone she cared about. She had shared with Emma and in return she had shared with her too. It just wasn't enough for Regina, she needed something to cling to. She needed to know that Emma wanted the same things. She had thought she knew when Emma had spoken such sweet words to her while they were wrapped in the sleeping bag; now though she wondered if it was true.

She wasn't mad at Emma, and as soon as she explained what she wanted Regina would still be in love with her, and would still be ready to do whatever they were doing together. She just hoped she did it fast. She was not a patient woman.

The cord from her headphones slapped against her neck as she jogged down Main Street. Adele's voice provide comfort for her breaking heart. She sucked in the salty coastal air and her pony tail bobbed and swayed with her movements.

Emma hadn't called, hadn't texted, hadn't email or written a letter, hadn't sent a carrier pigeon, nothing. She hadn't called the night before, and she hadn't called that morning. Regina had given her until nine thirty before going out and starting her run.

She was more certain than ever that she was in love with her, and just as certain that Emma cared about her. That was the exact reason the blonde hadn't called, she was scared by her feelings. Regina wasn't done with her yet and if she hadn't called by the next day, she was going to do it herself. It had taken her several years and a few hundred miles to find her. They could work through their problems because she was not giving up.

As she rounded the corner by Granny's a head of blonde hair and a tan uniform caught her attention. Emma was talking to Ruby and Regina could tell by her posture that she was not happy. "Ruby what the hell are you talking about?" She urged quietly.

Regina ran faster so she could catch their conversation. "I heard that you were out! That's awesome Em. I'm sure the town will be thrilled." The lanky woman said. And if the way Emma's eyes widened Regina knew that she hadn't come out.

Emma's face was pale, and Regina stopped to make sure she was okay. "Hey. What's going on?' She asked.

"You!" Emma growled. "I know you were pissed at me, but telling people I am gay is not okay." Emma looked like she was ready to hit something.

"I didn't tell anyone!" Regina insisted.

"I don't want to hear it!" Emma shouted.

"Emma I promise. I would never. The only person I told was Kathryn." She admitted.

Green eyes were filled with fire and betrayal. "You told Kathryn?" She cried.

"Well she kind of already assumed." Regina mumbled.

"I don't care. You know how important it is that I keep this a secret. Kat will probably never look at me the same again. She probably thinks I'm disgusting. God Regina. I was coming to apologise, to tell you how crazy I am about you. It's a good thing Ruby stopped me on my way, because that would have been a mistake."

Her words cut Regina like a knife, and she swallowed hard to fight off the tears.

"Emma, I promise I didn't tell anyone else. I'm sorry. We can fix this." She rushed out, moving closer to Emma.

"No stay away from me. I thought I could trust you, but I guess I was wrong." Emma stormed off back towards her cruiser and Regina was left standing in the street. Her heart was shattering slowly and just about all hope of being with Emma was gone.

Regina didn't know how long she had stood there, staring down the street in the direction that Emma had drove off, nor did she know how long it took her to walk back to Midas. Her feet felt like lead and her hands were cold. Her heart rattled around in her chest where she knew it was in a thousand pieces. It hurt to breath.

Instead of going home though, she walked to Kathryn's back door. She didn't know what her friend had heard, or if she had told anyone, but she had nowhere else to go. The second Kat opened the door Regina burst into tears.

"What's wrong?" She cooed and pulled Regina into the kitchen.

"Have you spoke to Emma?"

"Not since you two borrowed my boots." She informed.

Regina threw her phone onto the table and wiped fat tears off of her cheeks. "She thinks I told everyone about her." She began. Kat handed her a tissue and Regina told her the whole story, starting with waking up in Emma's bed with Henry's eyes on them. When she was finished, Kathryn didn't even look upset.

"Well I'm glad it's all out in the open now; even if it isn't the way she wanted it to happen." She said as she took two wine glasses from the cabinet. "She shouldn't have felt the need to live with such a secret, when all we really wanted was for her to be happy."

"She thinks I told everyone." Regina wailed.

"I know," Kathryn laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't Kat I swear. You believe me right?" Regina took the glass of wine from the blonde.

"Of course I believe you. I know how much you care for Emma and I know you would never do anything to hurt her."

"Thank you." Regina took a huge drink of her wine.

"Don't thank me. I'm your friend."

She looked over the top of her glass at Kat's short blonde hair and blue eyes, her George Strait shirt was tucked into her skin tight Levi's and she had on those dreadful Patriots slippers. "I'm glad." She whimpered out through a quiet sob. It had taken her several years and hundreds of miles to find not only Emma, but Kathryn too. Together they moved to the small dining room off the kitchen and Regina spilled her guts to Kat about her feelings for Emma.

"I didn't mean to fall in love with her," she said, "but I couldn't help it. I knew we would end up hurt, and we are." She told Kat about her marriage to Robin and why he had left, and when she was through she thought she would feel better, she didn't. She only felt even more broken.

Eli and Henry came in for supper and then took off on their bikes for the woods. Kat had got a call from Emma saying that her mom was coming to pick up Henry and that she would be there within the hour. Regina sat frozen in the hard chair, ears straining to hear Emma's voice on the other end of the line. Her heart was stuck in her throat, and when she realized how pitiful what she was doing was she got up and went to the living room.

Over the next few hours they polished off several more glasses of wine and a whole box of cookies.

"I think you're hammered." Kat laughed when Regina couldn't stop crying.

"I'm usually a very happy drunk," Regina slurred. "But I am emotionally distraught!"

"I'm surprised you can still say that." Kat laughed again.

By the time Regina stumbled home, she was having a hard time putting thoughts together. Everything in her head was jumbled and mixed into an undecipherable mush.

She managed to crawl up the stairs to her bedroom where she found the "HOT STUFF" hat and a tee shirt she had stolen from Emma. She put them both on and did herself a favor and passed out. When she woke up her head felt as if someone had beat her with a brick.

She sat up and her stomach heaved, she ran to the bathroom. As she sat on the cold tiles, worshiping at the porcelain altar, still wearing Emma's shirt and the silly hat, she got angry. Angry at herself, angry at Emma, and angry at whoever had told people about Emma. Sure she shouldn't have told Kat, but that was only a tiny betrayal, she would never tell someone she couldn't trust. Emma had been so easy to believe it was her, not thinking for a minute that it could be anyone else. She should have trusted her, but she didn't. Regina shouldn't have fallen in love with her, but she had. She felt like she had the day Robin had served her the divorce papers, like someone had reached into her chest and pulled out her heart. Only this time it was so much worse, this time they were squeezing her heart and laughing at her while she cried out in pain.

"What am I going to do?" She asked the open air as she lay back against the cold tiles of her bathroom floor.

A part of her thought it would be best to just pack up and go back to New York. This place wasn't her home.

Only, it was. Storybrooke had Emma, and Kathryn, and Henry. She had found the people she didn't know she had been missing all her life, and she wasn't about to give them up. She was going to do everything in her power to win back Emma.

She raised her head, the room spun, and she lay back down.

She was going to win back Emma, just as soon as the room stopped spinning.

 **AN: I know this chapter is heartbreaking. I'm sorry! It needs to happen though. Next chapter in a few days will be Emma's side of things. I'm really sorry to leave you like this, but I have too. I have also decided that if this story get 150 followers by the time I'm finished I will do a short sequel to it. I hope you aren't too mad about these past couple chapters. I do promise a happy ending. I love you all!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:Warning, long note ahead: I would like to say that I appreciate all of the reviews I receive and I'm glad that all of you enjoy the story enough to review at all. I love writing it for you and getting a reaction. I need you to have faith in me though; I have a plan that I am trying to follow. I know it may seem that I am portraying Regina to be weak, and Emma to be an ass, but I promise that is not what I am trying to do. Regina is hurt, she is in love and she isn't going to stop loving Emma just because she is hard to deal with. Emma is afraid, I don't know if all of you are aware of what it's like to live in a small town where all of the beliefs are old fashion, but it's a scary thing. She doesn't mean to hurt Regina, but she has been carrying around this secret and hiding who she is for years and it causes her to snap sometimes. I'm sorry if you don't like where I am going, but I do promise that if you stick with me you won't be disappointed.**

 **Rant over lol. Now I hope you enjoy this chapter even if it pisses you off.**

 **Chapter 18: Found**

Emma looked across the table at her son. Henry rolled his corn around his plate and scraped the fork against the porcelain for about the thousandth time. The yellow vegetable nearly covered the plate and scattered across the bites of steak Emma had cut up for him. "Why don't you eat that instead of making a mess?" She suggested.

"I hate corn."

"That's weird because the last time we had corn you ate three helpings of it." She raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"I hate it now." He raised one of his own. Yesterday they had taken one step forward. After the ordeal in town that morning when not only Ruby approached her, but about ten or twelve other towns folk all asking about her sexuality, they'd taken two steps back. Seeing Emma so upset at first caused Henry to blame himself, thinking that their problems from the night before had not been resolved. Once he had discovered that it wasn't his fault, that left only one person to blame. Regina. So he had spent the day sulking in his anger towards the woman, much like his mother had done also.

Regina. Emma had almost believed her when she stood looking up at her with those big brown eyes and said "I didn't tell anyone." Even if she hadn't been the one to tell everyone, she had told Kathryn, and that was enough to break Emma's trust. Had she not been clear about the fact that she couldn't tell anyone, not even her closest friends? Besides if Regina didn't tell everyone who did. Before yesterday the only person that knew her secret was Ruby, and well she guessed Kat, but Ruby had known for years and Kat wouldn't do that to her. So even when Regina tried to reassure her, to convince her that it wasn't her, it was just too big of a coincidence for her not to believe the woman was involved all the way up to her little brown ponytail.

She'd gone into a relationship with Regina thinking that she would end it when Henry returned. She thought that she could spend a couple of weeks with her and then go back to the way things were before. She quickly discovered that she didn't want to go back though. When Regina was around, she was happy, she smiled and laughed, she made Emma's life better and she wasn't ready to give that up. To give her up. She hadn't wanted it to end, but it had. It was over and it was ironic as hell that it had ended right on the original schedule.

She knew that it was partially her fault; she had snapped at Regina, and talk her way around explicitly tell her how she felt, it was only natural for the other woman to feel hurt. It was not right for her to tell the whole town Emma's secret.

She had tossed and turned the whole night before, wishing she could call Regina and explain that she was crazy about her and the only reason she had said she wasn't her girlfriend was because she was so much more. She was what Emma considered her once in a lifetime love. The one person that she had been waiting on her whole life. The one that made everything better, and brighter. Unfortunately she was also the only one with the power to completely destroy her, and she had.

"Why aren't you eating?" She asked Henry.

"I told you, I don't like corn."

"What about your steak?"

"Hate it!" He singsonged.

"Your biscuit?"

"Can I put jam on it?" He bargained.

Since he had been traumatized enough in the past few days already, Emma decided to give in about dinner. "I don't care." She took a bite of her own steak and watched Henry move to the refrigerator.

"Where's the grape?" He asked.

She cringed, she knew they were out. "I guess we're out, try the strawberry."

"I hate strawberry." He whined.

She knew that wasn't true, in a pinch he would eat it.

"Why didn't you get some?" He asked, hands on his hips like a little grown up.

"I guess I forgot." She mumbled, uncomfortable under the six years olds gaze.

"Probably too busy." He said, and they both knew what he meant. He was six going on sixteen and he knew that the reason Emma hadn't got around to buying grape jelly was because she had been with Regina. Ever since that morning Henry had been looking for a fight, and Emma was not ready for it.

"Are you going to eat any of your dinner?" She asked.

"I want grape jelly."

"Too bad," She was not giving in that much.

"You aren't going to go get me any?" He asked.

"Not tonight." She informed sternly.

"I won't be able to eat breakfast, or lunch either." He stuck his little chin out and folded his arms across his chest. "I guess I won't ever eat again."

God when did he get so dramatic. A week and a half with Neal and he was acting like a teenager instead of her sweet little boy. She did not like it at all. "Well that will save me the trouble of cooking for you." She shot back, not giving in to his almost tantrum. "Now you're sure you're finished?" She asked, pointing to his plate.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Okay then go get ready for bed." For a few tense moments, Henry looked as if he was going to fight her on that too, but he stuck out his bottom lip and walked towards his bedroom. Emma grabbed Henry's plate and put it on the floor. "Here pup." She called and watched as Henry's dog came out and ate all the food that the boy had left.

She should have saved herself the trouble and fixed cereal for dinner. A little over twenty four hours ago as she had watched Regina run towards the woods she thought that her life had gone straight to hell. She was wrong though, now she had hit rock . _Now_ she was in hell.

She remembered back to when Henry was first born and she was struggling to get by, her mother telling her that things could always be worse. Yeah she supposed they could, but she was going to find a way to make sure that they didn't. Because she wasn't so sure she could stand anything worse the heartbreak that was taking over at the moment.

How she wished she could just believe that Regina was telling the truth. She would take her in her arms and never let go. If only she could be sure. She needed proof and she hated herself for that, but at the moment everything pointed towards Regina and that was just too much for her.

Over the next two weeks Regina refused to stay bottled up in her house. She drove to Portland and shopped in trendy shops. She spent a lot of time with Kathryn, she learned how to make jelly, and can pickles, and she worked on her stories. She had gone as far as she could go with Red Riding Hood and was focusing all of her time on Snow White.

She had even re-read the journal and spoke to the shrink in town, Mr. Hopper. He had read the journal himself and explained that it seemed to him that Mr. Hatter had most likely suffered from Capgras syndrome. He explained that it was a disorder that caused the affected person to hold a delusion that someone close to them has been replaced by an identical looking impostor.

It hadn't taken her long to track down the Hatter's daughter Grace. She had been living in a small apartment over Main Street and that day Regina was meeting her there to give her the journal.

"Miss Mills?" She asked as she poked her head out of the door.

"Yes. Grace?" Regina smile. She was surprised by how young the girl looked. She couldn't be older than eighteen or nineteen, but she had been through so much.

"Yes Ma'am." She said quietly, moving to let Regina inside.

"As I said on the phone Grace, I found your father's journal and actually discovered some things about him that you may want to know." Regina sat down in an old looking chair by the window.

"I do want to know. I have spent the past eleven years wanting to know, it's a scary thought though. Finding out what went on in my father's head." She explained.

Regina felt bad for the girl. She had spent her entire life wondering why everything had went so terribly wrong. "I believe, along with Dr. Hopper that your father suffered from a disorder known as Capgras Syndrome. It caused him to believe that you and your mother weren't really you, but identical impostors. I don't know if that makes any sense, but that is how Archie explained it to me." She offered, and handed the journal over to the girl.

"I remember my dad used to play an imagination game with me and my mom. We would go up to the attic and he spoke of lands as if her could really see them, making us feel as if we could too. I suppose her really was." She sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry for your loss Grace. If there is anything I can do, let me know." Regina gave her best smile before standing to leave.

"Thank you Miss Mills. It means so much that you brought this to me."

Once out on the street again, Regina had to fight off thoughts of Emma. She had spent most of her days doing just that, but she never succeeded for very long. She appeared in her sleeps, and in her daydreams as well. She had went from wanting to win Emma back, to being infuriated with her in a few short days. She wanted to yell and scream and tell Emma how much she had hurt that anger was still there, a stronger emotion had taken over, she missed the blonde. She could yell and scream at her just as soon as she had her back. She was still to mad to make the first move though. That was up to Emma.

There was more to life than successful short stories and canning pickles. Like living. Like opening yourself up and falling in love and getting your heart crushed by a size nine combat boot.

As she walked towards where she had parked her car she thought she heard someone call her name. She glanced up and across the street there was an old motorcycle. She stopped, she would recognise that vehicle anywhere. A cardboard sign caught her attention. It said: STORY THIEF. She couldn't see who held the sign, but she could see a pair a leather boots peeking out from under the bike and that was all she needed. Her heart was hammering in her chest, she knew who it was.

August had found her.

She jumped into her car and speed away from the curb. She drove towards the station, figuring she could deal with Graham. She needed help and she needed it fast.

Her restraining order was in effect in Maine right? Surely it was. Her hands were shaking and heart blood pounded in her ears. She needed answers and she needed help, but she really didn't want to involve Emma. If Graham wasn't in, she would suck it up and speak to Emma like the mature adult she was.

She needed to get rid of August, that was all that mattered.

 **AN: I'm sorry for the short chapter! I am super blocked and could really use some support and inspiration. I will hopefully have some motivation in the next few days and get another, longer chapter up to you. I love you all! Let me know what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Gosh guys, where do I even begin? A lot had went on and I just lost all my motivation to write. I hope you can forgive me for the delay. I really do hate myself for making you wait. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and don't hate me more afterwards. I love you guys, enjoy.**

 **Chapter 19: Love or Something Like It**

Regina walked hurriedly down the long corridor towards the sheriff's office. She turned to look behind her, fearing that August had followed her. When she turned back around she nearly slammed into the hard chest of Deputy Graham.

"Graham!" She exclaimed with relief in her voice. At least if August had followed her she would have protection.

"Regina, what's wrong?" He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I need some information." She explained.

"Is it an emergency?" He questioned.

"I think so.' She nodded, turning around once again, knowing the he would be coming for her soon.

"Did someone hurt you? Regina tell me what's going on." He ordered as if they were old friends.

"No one has hurt me yet. But I fear he will." She breathed out, recalling the many nights when she had looked out her window to see August Booth standing on the sidewalk below her building.

"Okay we'll get you a restraining order." He smiled.

"No." She shook her head. "I already have one. When I lived in New York I had to take August Booth to court. I won, but I just saw him in town."

"And you're sure it was him?" He asked.

"Yes."

He nodded once then reached for the radio on his shoulder. "Emma, Regina is out here and she said that she is worried she is being stalked." Regina wanted to hit the officer. How dare he involve Emma!

There was static on the radio and Regina half expected Emma to ignore the information. Then the static broke and a voice the brunette had missed so much came across the frequency. "Send her back." Then more static.

"Graham I just want some information, can't you help me?" She asked, still hoping to avoid Emma.

"I'm sorry, but if this stalker really did follow you from New York then Emma has to be informed." He said with an apologetic look in his face. "Maybe it will be good for the two of you to talk." He smiled.

"Stay out of it Deputy." She growled before pushing past him and moving towards Emma's office.

Regina's stomach got a bit queasy as she caught sight of Emma setting inside if the windowed office. The closer she got, the worse she felt. And then there she was, standing as she entered her office, looking better than Regina remembered. Badass and angelic all at once. Her long blonde hair was sticking out as if she had tried to comb through it with her fingers. Her footsteps faltered and she stopped just inside of the doorway.

"Have a seat." Emma offered.

"No." She shook her head. Finally alone with the woman she loved, her broken heart and, her queasy stomach. "I know you're busy, I just had a question that I thought Graham could help me with. I guess not though, and he just thought you would want to see me. I know that you don't, and I wouldn't have even came in here if I would have known—"

"What's your question?" Emma asked, interrupting her.

She placed her hand on her stomach and took a deep breath. "Is a restraining order I got in New York still enforced here?"

"Yes."

"Okay." She let out a deep breath and began to turn around. "Thanks."

"Why?" Emma asked, moving towards her.

She stood close enough for Regina to see her green eyes, close enough to see her trying to act like she was just an ordinary citizen in to file a complaint. Trying to act as if she had never shown Regina her favorite spot in the world. Or Cassiopeia spinning in her head.

In the blondes gaze though, there was that spark, the one that had been there since the first moment they had met. That hunger that had consumed them both. There was the look the writer hadn't realized she had loved so much until it was no longer there. Even though they were no longer together, neither could deny how very much in love they still were.

The backs of the brunettes eyes stung and she ran her hand over her abdomen as if she could hold in the pain of knowing Emma' still cared. Even if she didn't want to admit it.

"Why?" The blonde asked again.

Looking at her made it hard to think of anything beyond how much she still felt for her. So she lowered her gaze to the sheriff's cluttered desk.

"A few months ago I was granted a restraining order against a man named August Booth." She took another deep breath and nearly whimpered when she smelled Emma's scent on the air. "He was one of the reasons I moved to Storybrooke. I needed to get away from everything he had put me through." She glanced back up and met emerald eyes. "I saw him when I was coming out of Grace Hatter's apartment."

"Today?" There was worry in Emma's voice.

"Just a few minutes ago." She confirmed.

"What did he say?"

"He just called my name."

"Anything else?" She asked.

"He held up a big sign that said 'Story Thief.'"

"Are you sure it was him?"

"Who else could it be?" Emma was so concerned, yet so set on trying to hide it. Even though she wouldn't have thought it was possible, it broke her heart just a little bit more.

"How close was he to you?" She asked and her hand moved as if she was going to take Regina's hand.

"Just across the street."

Emma moved back to her desk and pointed to the chair opposite of it. "Have a seat, Regina."

Finally she had said her name, and she wished she hadn't. It made everything so much worse. It reminded her of all the times she had said it, or whispered it into the night, moaned it against her neck.

"I'm okay." Regina answered, but took a step further into the room.

Emma looked at her for a few long moments and then typed something on her computer. "Are you afraid he will physically assault you?"

"He never has before, but I don't really know what he is capable of." She explained.

"Who is this guy Regina?" She asked, her tone calm and caring.

"He was a friend, well a friend of a friend. Did you ever read my story about the cop and medical examiner in Boston?" The writer asked. When Emma nodded she continued. "Well that was based on a true story. It was about two of my very best friends. I had known Maura since college and when she became a friend's with Jane so did I. Well August was a friend of Jane's and he was always writing pilots for shows that he wanted to get produced. When I mentioned that their love story would make a good story, August was determined to write it into a script before I could publish it. Well I had been working on it for a few weeks already and sent it out to my publisher as soon as Jane and Maura gave consent." Emma listened quietly, her eyes never leaving Regina's. "August convinced himself that it was his story and harassed me for months before Jane finally helped me with the restraining order. " Regina finished.

"Damn. Well by following you to Maine he had violated the terms if the restraining order. I mean he could try to say that he didn't know you were here but I doubt the judge would believe him." Emma still held eye contact with the brunette.

"So what happens now?" The brunette asked.

"I'll bring him in and he'll go before the magistrate either today or tomorrow. Bail will be set as well as a court date."

"I have to go to court again?" Regina whined, forgetting momentarily that she wasn't supposed to act that way around Emma anymore.

"He might plead guilty and you won't have to." Emma tried to reassure her and Regina wasn't sure if she was flattered or devastated that Emma was having trouble controlling her emotions too.

"Can't you just go scare him into leaving town?" She suggested.

"If that's what you want, but you'll have to swear out a complaint. Just in case I need to take it to the prosecutor."

Regina ran her hand over her face and let out a groan. She was sorry she had even came here. August would pay a fine then continue to hassle her. She'd accomplished nothing by talking to Emma, and ultimately she would pay the price more than August. He would pay with money, but looking at Emma, hearing her voice, and knowing they were still in love cost Regina another chunk of her heart.

She dropped her hands and shook her head. "Just forget it. I guess that ass hole is free to harass me." The tears which were burning her eyes since she had walked through the door came to rest on her bottom lids. She wasn't sure if she was crying out of frustration at August or because the woman she was so desperately in love with was too afraid to be with her. "The restraining order obviously means nothing to him, so just forget it."

Emma rose from her seat and made her way to the crying woman. Regina felt an appalling tear fall to her cheek. "Just forget I was here." She whimpered as she turned and practically ran from the room.

Emma watched Regina leave her office and stepped out of the door, ready to go after her, but she stopped herself. If she caught up with her she wasn't sure what she would do. She was sure that she would most likely pull her into her chest and bury her nose in her hair. The second she had learned that Regina was in the building her body began to react. Her chest tightened and her stomach clenched. She missed her, terribly and she wished everyday that she could get over her own pride and take Regina back, the possibility that it had been her that told everyone about Emma's sexuality was slim. Even Emma knew that now, but it was still there and until she could get over it, she couldn't be with the beautiful brunette.

She hadn't been able to control herself around Regina, not the way her heart instantly recognised her or the way her skin tingled in anticipation for a touch that wouldn't come. She had tried to act natural, play off that she didn't feel anything. She had done okay, until the tears came. Seeing Regina cry had caused her to jump out of her chair and go to her. She was tore to pieces inside, and even after everything she was still in love with her.

She sighed and leaned back against her desk. She remembered the day the had hiked up to the clear springs and Regina had joked about coming to her office and filing a complaint just because she got lonely for her.

Ten minutes ago, when Graham had radioed to say Regina was there the memory of that day had popped into her head with all the subtlety of a herd of elephants. The memory of her hand rubbing her over her jeans and her tongue on her neck had her holding her breath, wondering if she had made up an excuse to see her. When she realized that she hadn't there was a part of her, a pretty big part that was dissapointed.

She missed Regina. She missed the sound of her voice and the scent of her skin. She missed making love to her and waking up beside of her. She missed looking across the dinner table and seeing her face, and laying in bed talking for hours. But perhaps more than anything, she missed the thought of their future together.

She crossed one foot over the other and studied her boots intensely. As much as she missed Regina, she loved her that much more. Maybe it was time to get over her pride and win Regina back. Then she remembered the way that Regina had ran from her office, and thought that maybe she should just forget about it.

She couldn't though. She had to find August Booth before he hurt the woman she loved.

 **AN: Super short update I know, sorry. I will hopefully have another one up tomorrow. Mistakes are on me because I am too tired to reread it. I will go back and fix it later. I am so sorry for the delay, and I promise not to go that long without giving you at least a short update like this ever again. We are almost finished with this story only a few more chapters left. Let me know what you think. I love you all!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Well I hope that you guys don't hate me too much. I really am terribly sorry for being gone so long. I promise it won't happen again. I just had some really serious stuff happen over the last few weeks and even though I hate to admit it, writing was the last thing on my mind. I hope that you guys liked the last chapter and I promise that while you might hate me even more before I am done, I will make it better in the end. If you have anything to say don't hold back, leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **Chapter 20: Get Off My Lawn**

At three o'cock that day August Booth was sat at the bar in Granny's Diner. Finishing off his fries and BLT. He had eaten in worse places he supposed. Some country song played from the old jukebox in the back and he wondered briefly if they had any jazz. The place was empty except for the old lady who owned the place and a sexy waitress with long brown hair. Ruby; he had read her name off her tag and thought that it was perfect for her. The streak of red in her straight hair looked hot as hell and he couldn't stop staring at her. She had a small waist and a big smile, and the way she carried herself was like a woman that knew what she wanted. Just the sort of woman he loved to write about. She brought him a refill on his soda and gave him a wink when she caught him staring at her breasts.

"Thanks Ruby," he said and decided to start up a conversation. "Are you named after the gemstone?" He asked.

"My mom just liked the name." She smiled and leaned her elbows on the bar beside him.

"So do I. It's classy and sexy all at the same time." He took a drink of his Coke and continued. "So how long have you lived here?"

"All my life. Where are you from?" She asked wonder in her big blue eyes.

"Everywhere and nowhere. I'm a writer so I move around a lot."

"You're a writer?" She smiled a radiant smile and moved closer to him. "What do you write?" She asked.

"Scripts mostly. I have been trying to get a show produced for a while now, but it hasn't been working out. So I write travel articles to keep some cash in my pocket." He explained truthfully.

"Television shows? That is so cool!" She was still smiling at him and he smiled back.

"Yeah. Ya know you could be an actress. You're beautiful." He complimented and she blushed.

"Me?" Ruby laughed and placed a hand on her cleavage. "I don't think so." She glanced over the top of his head and eyes widened. "Here comes Emma." She gasped.

August looked over his shoulder at the lean blonde getting out of the sheriff's cruiser. "Shit! You've got to hide me!" He said as he vaulted over the bar and landed beside of Ruby. "If she asks about me don't tell her I'm here."

"I think she's here because of something I did." Her brow furrowed.

August placed his back against the wooden shelves behind the counter. He hoped Ruby was right. He hoped the sheriff wasn't after him. He'd heard plenty about small town jails and he was not ready to experience it. He heard the door swing open and he held his breath. The door whined as it shut and then a heavy thud of boots shook against the tile floor.

"Hey there Rubes," Said the woman as she stood on the other side of the bar from August. "How ya doin'?" She asked.

"Good. What can I get ya Em?"

"Nothing. There is a bike outside with New York tags on it and I'm looking for the owner. His name is August Booth. Have you seen him?" Emma asked.

"Why is he dangerous?" Ruby questioned back.

"Nah. I just need to talk to him."

There was a pause and August held his breath again. "He was here earlier, but he left." She finally said, and if he hadn't been hiding he would have kissed her.

"How long ago?" the sheriff asked.

"About a half hour."

"Did you happen to see which way he went?" August wished this woman would just leave, his calves were starting to shake.

"No," Ruby answered. And since August couldn't kiss her he ran his hand up her thigh. Under the little leather skirt she had on.

"Okay thanks Ruby. His bike is still here so he couldn't have went far."

Ruby didn't say anything as his hand traveled farther up her thigh and he wonder if she was going to kick him away. "What did he do?" She called after the sheriff and August frowned.

"He is in violation of a restraining order." Came the answer.

"From who?" Ruby asked again and August stopped the movement of his hand.

"Ms. Mills."

"Oh." Then Ruby kicked him away.

"What's wrong?" He heard the sheriff take a step closer.

"Nothing. Just squishing a bug." August reached out to steady himself so that he didn't fall and ended up wrapping his arm around the brunettes thigh, higher than he had been before.

She got real still and for a second he thought she would rat him out.

"Okay, well if you see him near the bike just give me a call." Then the sheriff walked away again.

"Is she gone?" August asked.

"Get your hand off me." She snapped.

Slowly August slipped his palm down her soft thigh and to her knee. "But you have such amazing skin." He grinned up at her.

She took a step back and glared at him. "You're just here chasing after Regina Mills. Just like everyone else in this town!" She growled.

"Chase is not the word I would use." He stood finally and lifted himself back over the counter. "I just need her to do one little thing for me and then we can call it even."

"Oh yeah what's that suck your dick and make you fall in love with her?" She growled again, not even facing him.

"Oh hell no. I hate her." He laughed at the woman's brashness.

The glare on Ruby's face softened and she turned to him. "You do?"

"Yeah. She ruined my life." he explained.

"Mine too. Ever since she drove into town, all the men have been falling over themselves for her. Not just the men either." She scowled.

"Regina? She's too uptight."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I like girls that aren't afraid to be who they are. Girls like you." He looked her up and down and she gave him a playful grin.

Regina shoved her hands into a pair of gardening gloves and got to work on the weeds that were growing in the 'garden' in front of her house. The afternoon sun burned the part in her hair and she grabbed her only hat. The one that Emma had won her at the festival. She wore a pair of blue jean shorts that she had cut off about a week before and a black tank top. She had put on a minimal amount of sunscreen, never needing much thanks to her dark skin. On the porch sat a pitcher of sweet tea that Kathryn had made for her and a David Bowie song played through her CD player.

It had been three days since she had seen August on Main Street. She hadn't seen him again, mostly because she had stayed either at her house or Kat's. She had heard from him though. She had no idea how he had got her number, but he had. Although he never said anything she knew it was him. She recognized his heavy breathing. He'd done the same thing when they had still been in New York.

When she had told Kathryn about it, she had waved it away as nothing to worry about, but when the calls continued to come several times a day she had volunteered Fred's help in kicking August's ass.

"What are you doing?" A voice said from behind her and she smiled.

Regina looked over her shoulder at the two little boys walking into her yard wearing nothing but their swimming trunks. Eli's gaze quickly moved to the pile of weeds and the sickle leaning against the house, while Henry kept his eyes focused on the ground.

At the sight of the little brown haired boy, Regina felt a warm little glow in her heart. She was surprised at how glad she was to see him. At how much she had came to love the little boy. A little boy who loved cool rocks and his dog had stolen her heart almost as quickly as his mother had.

"Do you boys have sunscreen on?" She asked.

Eli nodded and asked again. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to clear this rose bed." She smiled at him.

"Need any help?" He inquired.

Under normal circumstance, she would have welcomed the help, especially on such a hot day. "No thanks." She answered looking at Henry.

"You could pay us." Eli said as if she hadn't refused the offer. "And we would do a really good job."

She chuckled and looked as Henry as he finally took his gaze off the ground and met her stare. He blushed; then he looked away, as if he was embarrassed to look at her. Which she supposed he should be after walking in on her in bed with his mother. "I would, but I don't think Henry's mom would be very happy about him being here."

"She won't care. Will she Hen?" Eli protested.

Henry shook his head. "No she wouldn't care if I helped you."

Regina knew better though. "I'll tell you what, go call your mom and if she says it's okay, I'll hire you both."

"Okay," they said at the same time and ran back to the Knight's house.

Regina watched them disappear into the house and knew there was a slim chance that they would be back. Her thoughts returned to August as she got back to pulling weeds. Earlier, Graham had called and said that August's bike hadn't been seen and they thought he had left town. She knew he hadn't, but she kept her mouth shut. If she went for help again if would be from Emma and she would rather face harassment from August Booth than to have to see the love in Emma's eyes. August scared her a bit, but at least he didn't break her heart.

She glanced up as she heard the boys return.

"Mom said it was okay." Henry said, still not looking at her.

Regina couldn't believe that Emma would let Henry around her. "Did she really say that?" She asked.

He finally looked her right in the eyes and held her gaze. "Yeah, she did."

"You mentioned that it was _me_ that you wanted to work for?" She questioned, still not believing it.

"Yes." Both boys replied.

"Well okay then, follow me." She led them into the house and gave them both a pair of gloves, a bottle of water and then they went back outside and got back to work. Eli talked almost non stop, but Henry was much more quiet than usual. At least he was smiling at her a little more.

"Regina I have a question." Eli stated as he threw away a weed that was almost as big as him.

She took her hat off and looked at him. "Okay, but I don't have to answer if I don't feel like it."

"Okay." He took a deep breath as if he was trying to calm his nerves. "Can I drive your car sometime?"

She glanced at her Mercedes parked in the driveway. "Yes." Eli's face broke into a huge smile, until he heard her add, "When you're sixteen and have your license."

He sighed, "Ah man." Then he and Henry began talking about driving the car when they both had their license. Regina smiled. Would she still be there in ten years? Possibly. It certainly felt more like home than New York did anymore. She had found her best friend and as much as she hated to admit it, she wasn't sure she could leave Henry and Emma behind. Even if the blonde sheriff didn't want to be with her anymore.

She watched Henry closely over the next hour. She watched as he loosened up, but still he looked as if he was working hard to figure something out. Finally green eyes looked up and caught hers.

"Regina?" He said tentatively.

"Yes Henry?"

"Why don't you have kids?" He asked. "Is it because you like other girls?" He asked and she didn't know whether to laugh or be offended.

"You like other girls?" Eli asked in wonder.

Before she could answer Henry did for her. "Yep. She likes my mom." She did smile then. Henry seemed to be getting over everything.

"Well," she started, deciding not to comment on the comment about her liking Emma and answer the original question. "When I was younger, I had to have an operation. When it was over, I couldn't have babies." She explained simply.

Henry's eyes got big and he looked so much like Emma it hurt, "You had an operation? Where?" He asked.

Regina stood up and placed her hand on her stomach. "Right here."

"Does it hurt?" Eli asked concerned.

"Not anymore."

Henry walked towards her, keeping his gaze on her abdomen. "Do you have a scar?"

"Yep."

"Can I see it?" He grinned. Such a boy, she thought.

She raised her hand and ran her fingers through his long hair. The sun had heated his scalp and she tried to sooth the burn. He didn't flinch or tell her to stop so she smiled at him. "I don't think so." She denied.

"Darn." He muttered.

They heard Emma's bug pull off of Main Street and onto Midas and Regina dusted the dirt off of her knees. She wondered if her heart would ever stop reacting when it knew that the blonde was near. She walked to the porch and picked up her tea, turning her back to the road so that she didn't have to see Emma step out of her bug. She didn't want to look at the other woman and see the love in her eyes and not be able to do anything about it. Someday she would get over it and she wouldn't have to hold back tears every time she saw her, but that day was not someday and she couldn't face her.

"Bye." The boys called, throwing their gloves to the ground and running towards Emma.

"Wait guys! You forgot your money!" She yelled after them, finally turning to face the yellow bug across the road.

"Later!" Eli shouted, and the two of them barely waited until Emma had stopped in Kathryn's drive way before they were pulling her out of the car.

Regina narrowed her eyes into slits. She had a deep suspicion that she had been had. They had looked her right in the eyes and lied their little asses off. She figured Emma wouldn't be happy about it. She would probably give Regina a talking to, something along the lines of 'I want you to stay away from Henry.'

She went back to the flower bed and waited for Emma to come to her. She waited no more than ten minutes before she heard her walk up behind her. She turned to look up at her; except for her gun, Emma was fully dressed in her uniform, completed with her mirrored aviators.

She stood and held out one hand as if to stop her from coming any closer. "Before you yell at me, I asked Henry to ask you before I hired him to pull weeds. He and Eli left to call you and when they returned they said that you were fine with it." She took her gloves off and sighed, "and I didn't try to get information about how you are doing, or fill his mind full of lesbian stereotypes."

Emma shifted her weight onto one foot and crossed her arms. "Are you done?" She asked.

"For now." Regina countered.

"I just came to ask if Graham called you today." She informed.

"He did." She nodded and groaned internally when she remembered the hat that sat upon her head.

"So you know that we think August has left town?" She inquired.

"I know that's what you think." She said sarcasm rolling off of her in waves.

"You don't?" Emma asked, shocked.

"He's been calling me." She explained.

"What does he say?" There's that concern in her voice that absolutely crushes the brunette.

"Nothing he just breathes heavy."

A frown formed on Emma's face and she pushed her sunglasses up to the top of her head. "You recognize her breathing?"

Regina wished that Emma would have left the glasses on. She didn't need to see her eyes. "He's done this before."

"Maybe he's calling from out of town." Emma suggested.

"Maybe," but the writer doubted it. "Wait here while I get my purse, Henry ran off before I could pay him."

"Don't worry about it. He lied about calling me. He doesn't get rewarded for lying. His punishment will be that he had to pull your weeds for free."

That sounded harsh to Regina, "Are you sure? He worked really hard."

"I'm sure, but in the future, Henry doesn't have to ask permission to work for you."

"Are you saying it's okay?"

"Yes, regardless of what happened between us, and what I thought you did. I know that you wouldn't use Henry to get to me." Emma said.

Regina looked surprised. "What you thought I did?" she asked.

"Yeah about telling everyone, just because you told Kat doesn't mean you told everyone." Emma shrugged.

"Kat already knew you big idiot!" She marched towards the other woman.

"It wasn't your place to tell her, whether she asked or not. It was my secret, not yours." Emma argued.

"Gah you are such a…" She paused trying to think of a word accurate enough to call her.

"A what?" The sheriff challenged.

"A big chicken!" She blurted out and felt like face palming herself. Was she five?

Emma barked out a laugh and Regina fought back tears. "A chicken?" She teased.

"Shut up! At least you could work a little harder to find August and scare him out of town!" She insisted.

"Tell ya what sweetheart if he calls you again, call him a chicken. That insult will scare anyone off." She was laughing at her, she had broke her heart and now she was laughing at her.

And she had called her sweetheart, which only enraged her more. "Get out of my yard!" She ordered.

"Or what you'll call the sheriff?" Emma teased again and Regina growled.

The brunette put her hands on a uniformed chest and shoved. The blonde didn't budge and she tried again, pushing hard enough to lift her off her heels. The momentum of her body caused her to fall forward and she landed on the soft wall of Emma's chest.

Emma's hands took hold of her waist, and for a few moments she held her as if she was going to push her away. She looked up into jade colored eyes and gasped at the affection shining back at her, then Emma wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer. She said something about how she should leave, but she lowered her mouth instead and kissed Regina. Just like every time Emma had kissed her before, her skin tingled and burned and she let out a moan against thin pink lips. Rough hands ran up her back and pulled her closer than either thought possible. It had been so long, and they had missed each other so much, despite both of them being hurt and angry with the other. Emma's tongue stroked over Regina's and the kiss ignited into fire.

Emma groaned deep in her throat, and Regina could her the lust and frustration. It called to Regina on an animalist level and before she could answer with a moan of her own, she did something she never thought she could. She mustered up her strength and stepped away from her.

She licked her swollen lips and closed her eyes at the taste of Emma there. She felt dizzy and confused. They were in love, no matter how much they both pretended they weren't. "You are a liar Emma Swan." She said then.

"Me? I'm the liar?"

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that they had both found what they had always wanted but both were to scared and proud to be together. "And a coward."

"What are you talking about Regina?" She insisted.

"You are angry because I told Kathryn. I get that. You're right, it was not my secret to tell, but I have apologized for that, and you need to understand how sorry I am. You hurt me Emma. You made me believe you really cared." Regina was sick of being afraid to talk to Emma. Sick of being weak, and worried that Emma would get her feelings hurt. She was hurt, and she needed to let it out.

"I did." Emma insisted.

"You never said it. You said everything else except for how you really felt. Why couldn't you just say it Emma?" She inquired the blonde.

"I was scared, and I had a right to be." she nearly shouted.

"I am tired of defending myself to you for something I didn't even do. I have apologized for telling Kathryn, and I didn't tell the town." There were tears burning the back of her eyes.

"I wish I could know that for sure." Emma sighed.

"You never will because that would mean that you believe me, without proof. It means you would have to have faith in me, the woman who fell in love with you faster than she ever thought possible. You'll never do that though because you never really cared for me." Regina cried, tears streaming down her face by then.

"You're wrong Regina." Green eyes bore into brown. "I cared. I care."

"Not enough." Regina took one last look at the woman she loved with every piece of her broken heart. "And I deserve better than a woman who is too scared to love me just as much as I do her." Then she walked away, and left Emma standing in her yard with tears of her own falling onto her cheeks.

 **AN: Yes I am a huge asshole, but I promise you that I will update tomorrow and that it will get better. I love you all! Please please please review, I need to know what you think. It inspires me and I will update faster.**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I hope you like this chapter. It isn't what I had originally planned but I think it worked out nicely. Let me know what you think. The lack of reviews worries me sometimes. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 21: Without a Shadow of a Doubt**

August lifted his cigarette to his mouth and took a long drag. He blew a long fog of smoke up towards the ceiling. If he had to spend one more day hiding out in this room he would go crazy. At least he had Ruby to keep him occupied.

He raised up on his elbow and looked down at her. Beneath the sheets she was sleeping, her bare body pressed against his. She was an incredible woman. He had found himself caring a great deal for her in such a short amount of time; it frightened him a bit.

Ruby made him smile, really smile like he hadn't since Regina Mills had ruined his life. She had came to his room the first night he had been there, telling him they had to be quiet because her granny was just down the hall, then she had kissed the life right out of him. It blew his mind how great she was in bed, but even more how much he just wanted to hold her afterwards. It was too bad that he wasn't the kind of guy to settle in one place for very long, because if he were, he would settle down with Ruby. She deserved that.

"I wish you could go to the ball. I know it sounds lame, but it's actually a lot of fun." She said when she woke up and stretched out against him.

She knew that he couldn't be seen in town, but he thought it was sweet that she wanted him to go in the first place.

"I'm going to have to leave soon." He said quietly into her hair.

A frown settled on Ruby's gorgeous face. "I don't want you to go Aug." She whined.

"I can't hide out in your granny's B&B forever Ruby."

"I wish you could. It's been fun sneaking into your room at night." She nipped at his neck and he laughed.

"I know, but I really can't stay much longer. I think I'll take my bike cross country and go to California," He explained.

She drew in a long breath and he could hear the tears in it. "I'll miss you." She whispered.

He pulled her closer to him and ran his fingers through her hair. "I'll miss you too Rubes, you're a good woman."

"Not too good." She argued. "I'm not proud that I got jealous and told people about Emma."

"If you hadn't we might not be here like this." He pointed out, knowing that it was his hatred of Regina that had sealed the deal on whatever it was they had.

"That's true. And August I think you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." She smiled before she kissed him long and hard.

Emma pulled the cruiser off of the road and into the shadows of the forest. It was close to eight in the morning and she couldn't hold back the yawn that slipped passed her lips. She positioned the radar gun to pick up speeders just before they left town, not expecting to get many. The town line was usually pretty quiet that early in the morning. She radioed her position to Graham and set back with Regina latest story. It was about the Evil Queen from Snow White and she had fallen into an unrequited love with The Savior.

She sighed and dropped the story to her lap. She was obsessed with Regina. It was the only way she knew how to describe it. Especially after she had kissed her the day before. Her heart had exploded in her chest and in those moments when she held Regina again she had felt an overwhelming sense of...rightness. A feeling like her soul was whispering yes and her hair stood on end.

She had thought that with each passing day she would miss her less, but it had been the exact opposite. She missed the way her fingers tangled in her hair, and the press of Regina's body against hers, she missed the thousand watt smile that she had been lucky enough to witness on several different occasions. Just a few days before she had picked up an apple in the market and smelled it before she realized that she had been searching for the scent of Regina's skin. That morning when she had sat at her table eating breakfast she had looked at her table and thought of Regina naked on her back, her tongue buried inside of her, brown eyes filled with lust shining down at her. Remembering had twisted her stomach and flushed her face, and she had stuck her head in the freezer to cool down. Henry had walked into the room and asked what she was doing, She'd lied and said she was looking for hot pockets.

 _You never really cared for me,_ Regina's words played in her head, but she was wrong. Emma was in love with her. She had felt love before, but not like this. For the first time in her life, the love she felt for a woman was all consuming and she ached just to hold Regina's hand in her own. Heart and soul, so deeply and madly, she couldn't imagine living without her any longer. She had to do something. And as she sat in the cruiser, morning sunlight shining through the windshield, she knew what she had to do. She had to believe her without proof. She had to listen to what her heart had been telling her all along, that along with unconditional love comes unconditional trust and she couldn't have one without the other. She had to believe. And as she sat there and looked at the leaving Storybrooke sign, she found that she did believe Regina. She believed her because she loved her.

The radars digital display flashed and pulled Emma out of her thoughts. She would have to wait to tell Regina that she believed her. A bike passed by with New York tags and Emma straightened her back and shifted the cruiser into gear. She pressed her foot to the gas pedal, shot onto the main road, and flipped on her lights as she radioed in the code to Graham. Within seconds she was behind the bike.

She didn't know what to expect from August Booth, all she knew was that he had been terrorizing Regina and he had earned himself this ticket. The bike slowed to a stop on the side of the road and Emma noticed the female form on the back. The sheriff turned on the camera mounted on the dash and got out of the car. As she approached the car the driver took his helmet off and she got her first look at the man who had it out for Regina. He didn't look like a stalker, then again they rarely do.

"I booked you going 65 in a 50 back there and just need to see your license please." She informed and she looked back to the ride along passenger. "Ruby?!"

"Hello Emma." Came the waitresses tentative reply.

She looked into the blue eyes of the woman she had known all her life, the first woman she had ever touched. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm leaving town with August." She smiled.

Ruby had always been the town flirt but to run off with a crazy man she barely knew was too much, even for her. August handed her his license and she recognized the picture from when she had looked up Regina's restraining order on him.

"August is going to write a show and I'm gonna star in it. Right babe?" She gushed and Emma had never seen the lanky woman so smitten before.

"You're joking right? Ruby you can't be serious." She could not believe her friend was doing something like this.

"Is it really so hard to believe that someone could want me Emma?" Ruby spat back at her.

She felt like she had stepped into the twilight zone. This wasn't really happening, she must have dozed off in the cruiser. "I didn't say that Rubes. I just don't understand why you're doing this." She said with a sad smile.

"August and I are going to get married as soon as we get to California." Ruby leaned her head on August Booth's shoulder and Emma frowned.

She sounded serious, but really, how serious could she be? "That might be a while, your fiance is in violation of a restraining order."

"Don't worry about that sheriff, I'm gone for good. That bitch Mills ruined my life, but Ruby made it better again. I'm going to California and I'm never going to think of Regina Mills again." August held up his right hand in promise.

"If I ever even catch word of you back in this state Booth I'll hunt you down, no waiting around for you to leave next time." Emma threatened, feeling her temper rise at the cursing of Regina.

"Oh shut up Emma! I have waited so long for someone like August. Someone who loves me just as much as I do them. We aren't coming back. I spent enough time pining over you." Ruby said.

"Me?" Emma took a step back.

"I was in love with you and you didn't even see it. You were too afraid of what everyone would think. Until Regina drove into town. You're obsessed with that woman." Ruby scoffed and burrowed further into August.

"Ruby," she began but stopped. She was right about Regina, but Emma had really thought Ruby was only being friendly all those years. "Does Granny know about this?" She asked.

"I left a note." She smiled.

"If you give me back my license I'll never come back to this God forsaken state Sheriff Swan." August grinned.

The alternative was hauling him back into town and booking him, and causing a court hearing that Regina didn't want. Emma handed over the license. "I never want to hear your name again Booth. And don't even think of calling Regina." She looked at Ruby then. "Are you sure about this?" She asked one last time.

"Oh, yes." She smiled once more, her gushing face turned towards August. "I've never been this happy in my life."

Ruby reached into her pocket and pulled out a note. "I was going to mail this to you, but I'll just give it to you now. "

Emma took the note and stepped back. "Good luck Rubes."

She stood on the side of the road until the bike was out of sight. Damn, what a crazy morning. She walked back to the cruiser and climbed inside. She turned off the lights and opened the note. She had expected a note about how awful she was for never loving the waitress, instead it was a mushy note about how much she absolutely loved August Booth. Jesus, all the _i's_ had little hearts above them and everything. At the end she had added a "by the way…"

" _I really never meant to hurt you Em. And I wish I could say I was sorry for telling everyone about you, but how can I be sorry when I have found my one true love? I wish you the best with Regina Emma. I know you'll make the right choice in the end."_

She had signed it Ruby Booth, and Emma rolled her eyes. She crumpled up the note and threw it in the backseat. She fought the urge to go after the bike and hit Ruby upside the head. Knowing that it had been her and not Regina that let her secret out didn't matter, not since she had decided to believe Regina inevitably. A week before though, it would have saved her a hell of a lot of trouble and heartache.

Well at least she was on her way to the other side of the country too. Emma hope that they would both be miserable out in the hot sun and that they wither up into unattractive raisins. Fuck them both.

The City Council had worked long and hard to come up with the perfect theme for a theme for their annual ball. They had fought and argued and finally they had drew straws. The winner, Once Upon a Time… had been Mary-Margaret Nolan's idea. The community center had been decorated to look like a fairy tale land, and Regina had to admit that it didn't look too bad.

Pete Pandel and his band, The Lost Boys, provided the music for the night. They played a good mix of everything and Regina thought that wasn't too bad either.

You could buy a beer for a dollar and a glass of homemade wine for two. Water was free and soda was fifty cents. The people of Storybrooke were dressed in formal wear and Regina couldn't believe the absurdity of it all. So much lace and tulle, the men wore suits, and it looked more like a high school prom than a ball.

Regina stood in front of the bar, watching her wine bounce with the beat of the music. She had never been one for tulle, so she had wore a light pink color halter top evening gown with a sequensed gold belt, and she'd pinned her hair back into an elegant updo. She looked good and she knew it.

Kathryn had told her that Emma never showed up to the ball, and since she's been in such a bad mood when she had picked Henry up earlier Kat was certain she wouldn't attend again this year. Which was fine with Regina, she hadn't dressed with Emma in mind. Well, maybe just a little bit in mind. A little-just incase she showed- bit.

Even though she knew she looked good, she did feel somewhat underdressed in the sea of bright colors and glitter. Even Kathryn, who usually dressed for comfort, had squeezed herself into skin-tight sequins, as if she was expecting to be crowned prom queen. She and Fred were out on the dance floor dancing their hearts out.

She took a drink of her wine and scanned the dark dance floor. The mirrored disco ball sent sparks off of Kat's dress and Fred's silk tie as he spun her around. The song was one Regina had never heard before and she thought it might be an original.

She drank the rest of her wine, and remembered the day Emma had taught her how to dance to country music. They'd been completely dressed at the beginning of the lesson but had ended up naked on her living room floor.

"Excuse me," A tall sweaty brute yelled above the music. "I don't think we've met before." He smiled.

"Regina," she said coldly.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked.

Just as she thought she would go for it and placed her glass on the bar, Emma stepped in front of the man. "Take a hike," she said and gave the man a hard look. Then just for good measure, "Buddy." Before Regina could say anything Emma had her by the hand pulling her along to the middle of the dance floor.

Once she had recovered from the shock of seeing her there.., of the touch of her hand and the sound of her voice as it sent little shivers across her skin, she looked up at into her dark face, lit only by the disco ball. Slivers of light hit yellow hair and glided across her cheek bones. Emma was wearing a perfectly tailored suit and Regina grinned at the sight and through the darkened shadows she saw the desire in Emma's eyes.

She had seen it many times. Her smile turned into a frown. "That wasn't very nice." She tried to move, but the blondes hand held her where she was. "He asked very nicely and you didn't have to call him Buddy like that." She scorned.

"That's his name," Emma grinned. "Buddy Nottingham. He's an ass, that hates that a woman is sheriff."

"Oh." Regina replied and looked at the outline of her mouth. "What are you doing here? Kat told me you never come."

"Kat talks too much, no wonder you guys are friends." She teased. Regina resisted when she tried to pull her against her chest. Emma wanted her, she could see it in her eyes, and feel it in the possessiveness of her hands as they caressed her back. Desire was not love though, and Regina wasn't settling for anything less.

"What are you doing here?" She repeated.

"Calm down and I'll tell you." She tugged Regina towards her again and the brunette leaned into her. "That's better," She said. Emma settled her face against hers and spoke next to her ear. "I'm here because you're here. When someone is in love, they want to spend as much time with the person they love possible. Even if they have to put on a stupid suit to do it. They want to be able to hold them tight and smell their skin." Emma took a deep breath through her nose and Regina sighed.

Her words pulled at her heart, and she stopped trying to put distance between them. She was afraid though, afraid that she hadn't heard Emma right, or that it was all just a big lie.

"I've been thinking about what you said yesterday." The blonde said as they slowly swayed. "About me caring enough to believe you. You're right. I should have believed you the whole time, I shouldn't have even thought it was you in the first place. I'm sorry."

Regina pulled back to look into emerald eyes. Why did she believe her now? "Did you find out who really told?"

In the few seconds it took Emma to answer, Regina's heart broke all over again. She hadn't believed her at all, someone had confessed. Nothing had changed and they had no future together.

"Yes." She said, and Regina struggles to put distance between them. "Calm down or I'll tie you up again." Emma growled.

"Let me go Emma." Tears sprung up in her eyes and she didn't want to cry in front of everyone.

"Baby, that's not ever going to happen again." Calloused hands tightened and held her closer. "I found out it was Ruby who told, but by then it didn't make much of a difference. When you realize you love someone, you just believe them." Her warm breath broke across Regina's temple when she whispered, "I love you, Regina. My life has been miserable without you."

Regina had been miserable too. "Have you really been miserable?"

"Yes." Emma nodded.

Regina smiled for the first time since Emma had pulled her out on the floor. She felt like laughing and crying and curling into Emma all at once. "How miserable?" She asked.

Emma rested her forehead against hers and intertwined their fingers. "Every morning when I would wake up I got this weird feeling in my gut, like I was forgetting something. Like I had forgotten to get milk or give Henry a bath. Then I would look over at the empty side of the bed and realize I hadn't forgotten anything at all, I was just missing you. And when I would go to bed at night I would lay there and wonder if you were awake missing me too."

"Emma?" Regina whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I missed you." She smiled.

The song ended and another began, and Killian Jones tapped Emma on the shoulder and asked if he could cut in.

"Hell no," Emma answered, her voice loud and her eyes burning holes into Killian. "Go find your own damn woman Killian, this one is mine."

Well, Regina guess their relationship was out in the open. She cradled Emma's face between her hands and brought green eyes to her. "He didn't know I was your _damn woman._ " Regina laughed.

"I should show him then." Emma said, then lowered her mouth to Regina's and kissed the breath from her lungs. She bent her over her elbow like she was Rhett Butler and Regina was Scarlett O'Harra, and right in front of the whole town she kissed her like she never wanted to stop. Because she didn't. When she pulled back she placed her hands on either side of Regina's face, "I want everyone to know I love you Regina."

"I want everyone to know I love you too," Regina smiled into another kiss.

"Good I was afraid I was gonna have to take you home and tie you to the bed to get you to say it." Emma winked.

"I love you, but you can still tie me up. Emma I have loved you since the day you showed me your favorite spot. Before that probably."

Emma ran her nose against Regina's and sighed. "I'm so sorry I messed up, but if you let me I will spend the rest of my life making you happy, and believing you every step of the way."

A tear slip onto Regina's cheek. "Then what are we still doing here? Take me home."

"Baby I've been waiting for you to say that since I walked in."

 **AN: So? Are you happy? I hope so because there's only one more chapter left, two if I feel up to it. I hope you like this because I love it! And I love you guys so so so much! Remember 150 follows and I'll do a short sequel. Review please!**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Well it looks like I will be doing a sequel, but first a short chapter and an epilogue. Let me know after this chapter was you would like to see in the epilogue and I'll see what I can do. I thank you all so much for the support with this, I have loved every second of writing it. I love you all and hope that you enjoy the happy ending.**

 **Chapter 22: I Found You**

On the drive to the Swan house, Regina sat beside Emma in the front seat of her bug. She had her hand on the blondes thigh and was smiling dopily out the window. The last time she had rode in Emma's bug at night, she had torn at the sheriff's clothes and straddled her thighs. Now though she was content to set and listen to the sound of the old car and Emma's voice.

There would be plenty of time for tearing clothes away later. There was something very important they had to do first. They had to talk to Henry.

She listened as Emma went from telling her about Ruby leaving town to marry August to apologising again.

"Emma I need you to listen to me." Regina said softly interrupting the blonde's apology. "I forgave you the moment that you believed me. Because just as you had to believe me because you love me; I also have to forgive you because I love you. Yes I was heartbroken and infuriated with you, but I never once stopped loving you. I forgive you because if not then I can never be with you. So as long as we promise to always trust each other before anyone else, and not to give up when things get hard, I think we can make it Emma. I love you too much not to forgive you." She said and brought Emma's right hand up to her mouth to place a sweet kiss to the palm of it. "I also love you too much to dwell on this any longer. So accept that I have forgiven you and stop bringing it up." She jested and placed another kiss to the calloused hand.

"I love you." Emma said softly, and the tears on her voice were obvious.

"I love you too." Regina smiled.

"Being with me is a package deal ya know. How do you feel about Henry?" Emma asked as they pulled onto her road.

"Honestly, I think I loved him before I did you." Regina smiled. "He's smart and funny, and I know that he may still be mad at me, but I think we can work through that." She admitted.

"He's not mad." Emma grinned.

"He's not?"

"No. I mean he was still a little upset over everything, but as soon as I explained to him that I was in love with you, and that I believed you indefinitely he came around to the idea very quickly. He loves you too Regina." Emma stopped the bug in her driveway and smiled when Henry stepped out of the house along with his grandmother.

"You told him how you felt about me?" Regina smiled wider than before.

"Yes, and when he wasn't jumping around giggling, he said he wanted to find you another cool rock. That means he really likes you." She informed. Then she brought Regina's hand that was still holding hers over to her mouth. She kissed her knuckles and smiled against the skin. "I guess I'll need to find you a rock too. A great big sparkly one."

"I don't need a rock," Regina began, but as soon as she absorbed Emma's words her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. "Are you proposing?" She gasped.

"No that would be crazy." Emma chuckled. And Regina didn't know whether she was relieved or disappointed. On one hand marriage was something to be talked about down the road, far far down the road. On the other hand, she loved Emma more now than she had loved Robin in all their years of marriage, so why the hell not?

"After we talk to Henry, I'm going to take you to your house and make love to you. Then afterwards, when you're all soft, and happy, and satisfied; that's when I'll ask you." She grinned.

The brunette laughed, finding that maybe she really didn't want to wait. "Why not now?" She asked.

"Well I've found that after a few good orgasms you'll say yes to anything. Eating cake off of you, being tied up, camping, marriage." Emma seemed very proud of herself.

Regina laughed again. "You are very sure of yourself. I have only known you for a couple of months, what would we tell everyone?" she teased.

"That I love you, and you love me, and I don't want to spend another second denying myself what I truly want, who I truly am. And that what we both really want is to be each other's in every way two human beings can be." Emma said, and Regina's heart swooned.

"Well, let's go talked to Henry. It seems like we have a long night ahead of us."

"So are you going to be my mom?" Henry said with a smile and Emma and Regina both nearly choked on their own breath.

"Henry!" Emma scolded.

"It's a valid question." Regina stated as she placed her hand on Emma's shoulder. "What do you want me to be Henry?" She asked.

"Well I was thinking you could just be my friend right now." He started and the brunette smiled. "But when you marry my mom then if it's okay with you I could call you Mom too?" He smiled at her.

Regina didn't reply. Her heart had swollen ten sizes in her chest. "I know it's a lot to think about." Emma whispered with laugh into her ear.

It wasn't a lot to think about, not at all. She would be whatever Henry wanted her to be, a mother or a friend, it didn't matter. She would love him the same.

"You can think of me however you want, but I want you to know, that I am not going anywhere. I am going to be sticking around for a long long time, and I'm going to love you like crazy the whole time." She told him, tears coming into her eyes.

"Don't cry 'Gina, I love you too!" He smiled and leaped into her arms. She breathed in the smell of his head. Kat had been right, they did smell better before they grew up.

"Okay Hen, time for bed." Emma announced, standing up and pulling Henry away from Regina.

"But Ma'!" He started to whine, but one sternly raised eyebrow had him running towards his room to get his pj's on.

The two women chuckled. "That went well." The blonde stated, taking the other woman's hand in hers and pulling her upward from the couch.

"Yes it did, now where is Henry going when you sweep me away to my house for the night?" The writer asked.

"Oh Mom's still here, she's just in the kitchen." Emma answered.

"I love that kitchen," Regina chuckled teasingly and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist.

"Mmm me too," came the reply.

They leaned in and shared a kiss that showed how much they had missed each other and held so much promise for the night. Emma moaned as she pulled Regina closer and sucked lightly on her lower lip.

"Ewww." Came a whine from the doorway.

They broke apart with a laugh. "You're gonna have to get used to it kid." Emma told him.

"No way." He shook his head.

"No?" Regina asked, "Maybe I'll just kiss you instead." Then she was running after him, chasing him into his room and up onto his bed.

She leaned down and peppered little kisses all over his laughing face. "Stop Regina!" He giggled out. Regina giggled to and planted one last gentle kiss on his forehead.

Emma leaned her shoulder on the doorframe. "Okay, enough horseplay, it's time for bed." She smiled.

"I want to play with Regina." He pouted, but climbed under the covers anyway.

"I will be here when you wake up." She promised.

"Okay, I love you Mom," The sleepy boy said as he turned into his mother's kiss.

"I love you too," She whispered and ran her fingers through his hair that would need to be cut soon.

"I love you Regina." He yawned out.

"I love you too my dear." She replied and tucked him in tight.

The two women left the boys room, stopping just outside the door to smile at one another.

"You're amazing." Emma cooed.

"I know, now I think there was a promise of taking me back to my place." Regina smiled

"Oh eager are we?" The sheriff chuckled.

"I missed you Emma, and I can't wait much longer." The brunette pouted.

"No need to worry about that, we are leaving now." She smiled. "Bye Mom!" She called, pulling Regina behind her and out the front door.

For the first time ever, they didn't take the back way to Regina's house. It was liberating in its own way. Being able to just be in love, and not give a damn if they were caught, or about what anyone else would think.

They didn't say a word as they walked towards the old house, hand in hand. There were no words needed.

Regina had barely opened the door before she was being pushed inside and up the stairs. Their laughter filtered through the house and out the window.

"I love you." Emma said for the thousandth time that night. "I probably knew that I loved you the first time I kissed you." She admitted.

"Really?" At that point Regina was still forcing herself to believe she had to keep things physical between them.

"Yeah. That's why I left. I felt too much for you too fast, and I couldn't let myself do that." She leaned in and kissed a trail from Regina's temple to her lips.

"Emma." She sighed into the kiss and walked them back towards the bed.

"What do you want Regina?" She asked softly.

"You, just you."

They began to removed the others clothes. Not tearing at them like Regina had imagined earlier. They were gentle, taking there time in revealing skin and becoming reaquainted with the other. Kisses and licks were exchanged, covering olive and pale skin in goosebumps and flaring arousal within them. By the time Emma's hand worked its way between them Regina was more ready for her than she had ever been.

"God I missed you." Emma breathed against Regina's breast that was currently being worships by her mouth.

"Touch me Emma please." Regina whimpered.

Emma complied more than willingly to the request. Grazing Regina's clit softly before slipping two fingers inside of her. "I love the way you feel." She panted over Regina's moan. Moving up to kiss plump lips, she set a steady pace, knowing exactly what it would take to get Regina to the edge. "I love how wet you get for me, and the look in your eyes while I make love to you." Emma said.

"I want you to come with me." Regina whimpered out, moving herself against Emma's hand. Before Emma had the chance to comprehend the request, Regina had her hand between the blonde's legs, working soft circles over a hard clit.

"Ungh, I love you." Emma groaned out. Regina answered with a loud moan of her own.

"Emma!" She cried out when the heel of the blondes hand connected with her clit.

"That's right. Me, only me. Forever. I love you." Emma growled, moving quickly against Regina's nimble fingers, feeling herself approaching release faster than she would have thought possible.

"I'm gonna, uh Emma!" Regina called out, arching her back and moving her fingers quicker over Emma. "Come with me!" She breathed out her request again.

She slipped two fingers into her sheriff and felt hot walls tighten around her. "Fuck!" The blonde came undone above her and the sight sent Regina over the edge that she had been holding herself back from.

They fell against each other. Struggling to catch their breath. "I love you so much Emma Swan." Regina smiled in satisfaction.

"I love you too."

"I don't want to go back to New York in a few months." The writer informed her lover.

"Then don't. Stay with us," Emma rose up to look into whiskey eyes.

"My lease is up soon." She informed.

"Stay _with_ us." Emma repeated, moving sweat slick hair away from Regina's forehead. "Stay with us forever. I know it's crazy, but I'm asking. I'm asking you to give up New York, and stay in this weird little town for me. A woman with a young kid and not a lot of experience in love. I know you love me, but being my wife is a lot to ask, so if being a mom to Henry." She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Marry me." Regina said before the blonde could go on.

"What?" Emma exclaimed.

"Marry me Emma." She smiled.

"Yes." Green eyes lit up and she fell back onto Regina. She propped herself back up on her elbows. "As long as you let me ask you for real when I have a ring, and don't interrupt me." She teased.

"I promise." She grinned.

"I can't believe I finally found you." Emma sighed before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss, sealing their promises of the future.

Regina had come to Storybrooke to find inspiration, but she's found something else. Something better. She'd found where her heart belonged. Where it had probably been all along. She had Emma, and Henry, and Kathryn. She still had her career and just that morning she had received an email from _Time_ magazine. She had decided to write an article on the Hatter case and they were interested in seeing it. It wasn't a promise, but she didn't need one from them. She had one from Emma. One that was more important than any story. She'd found a woman who she loved, who loved her just a s much. She didn't need any other promises.

Maybe next she'd write a book. A book about a small town in Maine where people listened to old country music and had sword fights every year. About how a lonely barren woman had found love with the sad repressed sheriff.

Nah, Regina thought as she pulled back from Emma's kiss. No one would believe a town like Storybrooke existed, or a love like theirs was possible. Not even she was that good.

"And so the Evil Queen fell in love with her Savior." She sighed and Emma kissed her again.

"And they lived happily ever after." The blonde smiled.

This story, their story, was one best kept to themselves.

 **AN: I really love this chapter so please tell me that you did too! I know it's short, but there was really nothing else to do. Leave me a review letting me know what you want to see in the epilogue. I'll try to get it up either tomorrow or the next day. I love you all, with every piece of my fangirl heart!**


	23. Epilogue

**AN: WOW! I am so so sooooo sorry for the delay. I guess motivation kind of got away from me. Well here's the last part, expect a sequel a little later on. Let me know what you think!**

 **Epilogue**

Regina woke herself up with a moan. Pulling her mind from the beginning of what promised to be a very interesting dream about her blonde. As the blurry edges of her consciousness began to come into focus she realized that it wasn't a dream at all. She moaned again and ran her fingers through the tangled mess that had taken it's place between her legs. Emma's green eyes peered up at her before she stopped her gentle licks.

"Good morning," Emma said with a smirk on her face.

"Good morning indeed," Regina replied threading her fingers through Emma's hair.

"Did you sleep well?" The blonde asked pressing a kiss just below the writer's navel.

"Yes, but I was enjoying waking up even more." She teased urging her lover back between her thighs.

The sheriff gave a chuckle before moving her mouth back to cover the brunette's warm center.

Regina sighed long and low as Emma licked a slow line up her slit. Four months had passed since the night Regina had asked Emma to marry her. Although, no plans were made yet it was common knowledge that it would happen as soon as Emma finally got around to asking her "the proper way" as she said.

"God Emma yes." She hissed out when the blonde took her clit between her lips while teasingly stroking her entrance with two fingers. A few more gentle strokes and licks and Regina was writhing with need. She never lasted long in the morning, and she knew that Emma was trying to draw out her pleasure for as long as possible. In that moment though all she needed was, "Emma please, fuck me." She groaned, opening her legs wider to urge the other woman on.

Emma let out an animalistic growl and thrusted into Regina quickly. The brunette's head fell back against the pillows, loving how well Emma knew her body. As her clit was laved tenderly by a wet tongue, Emma's fingers were thrusting into her at a pace set to bring her to the peak quickly.

One thrust in and Regina felt her stomach coil in delicious prerecipe. A twist and a curl of nimble fingers and she let out a moan of encouragement. A suck to her clit and she thrust up towards Emma's face. As a toned arm fell across her abdomen to hold her down, a third finger stretched her further and the coil in her stomach got tighter.

"Fuck!" Her back arched as she felt the first inklings of her climax began to take over.

Emma looked up at the woman who she had fallen madly in love with in such a short period of time, she would never be able to explain the way she felt about her. There weren't enough words in the english language that could accurately describe the way Regina had captured her. She let out a moan as her eyes took in the arch in Regina's body and the quick rise and fall of her chest. The feeling of the brunette's clit beneath her tongue had her own bundle throbbing forcefully. The way she felt just by pleasing the other woman was unreal and unlike anything she had ever felt with any other person. She knew that she would come just by making Regina do the same.

Regina looked down at Emma and she was staring up at her with green eyes nearly black and she slammed her eyes shut against the onslaught of emotion and desire that took over.

One more thrust in, stretching her, and she gasped as her orgasm took over.

A slow thrust out and her mouth opened in a silent scream.

Emma drove into her fast and hard a few more times before curling her fingers perfectly to send Regina over the edge completely.

"Uhn Emma yes!" She practically screamed out into the empty house.

It was pitiful really, how quick she would come undone under Emma's touch, but over the last few months she had found herself not caring, because regardless of how fast the first one happened, most of the time there was a second and third to follow.

As Emma's fingers continued to stroke Regina's inner walls, her mouth made its ascent up her body, peppering kisses along the way before finally coming face to face with her love. Her fingers slowed and she brought Regina down from her early morning orgasm.

Brown eyes opened to meet green ones full of love. She never thought they would be where they were, together, making love in the morning before they did anything else. They were there though, they were more in love than either of them ever thought possible and it had only continued to get better.

"Good morning." Emma repeated herself.

"Good morning." Regina replied, while drawing a deep breath in. She gave the blonde a sly grin and ran her fingers down her breast and and towards her heat. Before she could get to her destination though a hand, still slick with her juices wrapped around her wrist. She halted her movement and gave her lover a confused look.

"I got off right before you did." She admitted sheepishly.

Regina smiled broadly. "I love you so much." She sighed and pulled Emma into a deep kiss.

"I love you too." The sheriff breathed against her lips as she pulled away.

Regina smiled as she felt Emma relax further into her. The blondes face nuzzled into her neck and her breaths became smooth and even. The writer felt herself relax and begin to drift off into sleep before she remembered what day it was.

"Emma we can't go back to sleep." She whispered softly to the blonde whose breath is already warming her bare shoulder with every exhale.

"Too late." Emma mumbled a reply against her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but that ass of a realtor is going to be here in a few hours and everything has to be ready so that I can give him the keys and get out of here." The brunette said into her lover's hair.

"Babe the best part of morning sex is getting to go back to sleep afterwards." Emma teased as she lifted up on her elbows to face Regina again.

"Fine we will sleep and I will live in this house instead of moving in with you. Is that what you want?" She grinned up at the blonde.

"No, I really really want you to just finally be moved in with me." she replied.

"Good, then we need to get up and get the last of the boxes to your place."

"Our place." Emma corrected with a smile, "and you aren't going to move the rest of the boxes. I am going to load them in the bug, go pick up Henry, then he and I are going to unpack while you take a shower and make sure you aren't forgetting anything here." The sheriff explained.

"You don't have to do that. I am positive that I have everything taken care of," Regina argued.

Emma rolled over and stood up on the cool hardwood floors. November in Maine always had a way of making everything cold. She stretched her arms above her head and smiled down at Regina. "I know you are sure, but the realtor is coming over in a few hours to check out the house and get the keys, so just relax until then. Soak up you last moments by yourself, because they're going to be hard to come by with a six year old following you around everywhere," she urged. She really needed Regina to agree to staying there, or her whole plan for the day would be wasted.

The brunette grinned up at the other woman and let out a sarcastic huff. "Oh alright, but I expect everything to be perfect when I get home this evening," she teased, but being able to say that she was going home to Emma and Henry filled a part of her with a happiness that she had never experienced.

"They will be, I promise," Emma said wriggling into her skinny jeans and bending down to kiss Regina. She pulled her sweater over her head and yelled a "see ya later," over her shoulder as she left Regina alone in the house.

It was three hours later when the young man who introduced himself as the realtors intern arrived to Midas Street. Regina couldn't help but to grin as she remembered her phone call to the realtor all those months ago, apparently she had frightened him enough to keep him away from her. A few short minutes later and her lease was taken care of. She actually felt herself breathing a sigh of relief, until she looked across the street and caught a glimpse of Kat watching them from her living room window. She hadn't thought about it, but even though she was only moving a few miles away she was still leaving Kathryn alone.

She shook the young interns hand and then set off towards her best friend's house. "Kat!" she called as she opened the kitchen door and stepped inside.

"I know it's not a big deal, but this is harder than I expected." The blue eyed woman sniffled out as she moved into the kitchen.

"I'll just be a few minutes away Kathryn." She felt her eyes getting misty and urged herself not to cry. Not over something so silly as moving four point three miles away.

"But now no one will be around to drink wine with me in the middle of the day," she argued.

Regina chuckled softly. "I will make at least four trips a week just to drink wine with you in the middle of the day."

The blondes eyes narrowed comically and then she giggled. "Four times a week? No need to drink so much Regina, you're only moving a few minutes away!"

The writer laughed along with her friend, "You're right, but I will be over a few times a week."

The two women laughed softly together before wrapping the other in a hug. "It's gonna be different, but we'll be alright," Kat whispered. She pulled away, "and I expect a hand delivered invitation to your wedding."

Regina sighed, "Emma hasn't proposed yet, so it may be awhile."

"Sure." Blue eyes rolled, "I will be expecting my invitation in no more than two weeks! Now get home to your woman!" She ordered and pushed Regina towards the door.

Once again the brunette was filled with happiness so strong that her smile threatened to overwhelm her face. "I'll see you soon," she promised her friend, who simply gave her a knowing smile before closing the door.

Emma ran her hands through her hair and did one more quick walk through of her house, their house. She smiled to herself, this was it, this was their new chapter. Sweat gathered on her brow and she groaned. That was not attractive, and she needed to look perfect tonight. This was an important night and she couldn't let herself become a sweaty nervous mess.

"Henry are you dressed?" She called out as she wiped her brow and started towards his room.

"I can't figure this thing out!" He whined and she felt herself calm when she caught sight of his adorable frown.

"It just clips on to your shirt." She explained softly as she knelt before him and took the tiny tie from him.

"Why do I gotta wear this? Regina's been here lots of times." He furrowed his brow as he questioned her.

"Because tonight's special. Now do you remember what you're supposed to do?" She inquired.

He nodded, "I'm gonna say 'Regina will you…"

"Okay I believe you, no need to jinx it by saying it more than necessary." She quickly cut him off. Her nerves couldn't take it much longer Regina needed to hurry home.

A smile spread across the New Yorker's face as she pulled into the drive and shut off her car. She was home, and she could curl up in Emma's arms and watch Henry as he watched cartoons. She released a sigh, her life was perfect, it couldn't be more so if she wished it.

It wasn't until she was making her way up the front porch steps that she realized something was different. A dozen bouquets of daisies and black eyed susies lined the side of the steps. She wondered briefly how Emma had found such flowers so late in the season but decided instead just to be happy about the thoughtfulness of the act.

"I'm home!" She called out as she shut the door behind her. The sight she was presented with took her breath away. If she thought the flowers outside had been a nice gesture the candles that lined the living room was nothing short of incredible. "Hello! Emma? Henry?" The house was quiet and she wondered where the two Swans were.

"Hi Regina!" Henry whispered excitedly as he stepped around the corner of the room in an almost too cute suit and tie.

"Hello there Henry! My don't you look handsome." She smiled down at him.

"Thank you. You look pretty!" He replied with a nervous smile.

She held back her thoughts of only being dressed in old jeans and Emma's tee shirt, but she couldn't stop herself from asking the obvious. "Thank you Henry, but why are you dressed up so nicely?"

His eyes widened and he took a small step forward. "Everything has to be perfect, even my clothes."

Before she could ask what all of it was for he was reaching in his pocket and pulling out a small velvet jewelry box. The woman gasped and felt tears prick her eyes as little green ones locked on to them. "Regina, will you be my mom?" He asked quietly, opening the box and presenting her with a silver MOM necklace.

Her voice caught in her throat as she began to reply. "Absolutely Henry, there is nothing I would want more." She choked out and knelt down to pull him into her arms.

"That makes this easier." She heard Emma's voice from behind her.

She quickly turned her head and was met with the shimmering eyes of her blonde. She was dressed in a stunning green dress that matches her dress perfectly. "Makes what easier?" She questioned on a whisper, feeling her heart beating in her throat.

The sheriff pulled a velvet box, similar to Henry's out of her pocket. "I know that I was an ass to you in the beginning." She started but was interrupted.

"Mom," Henry gave her a stern look, he had just began enforcing a no swearing rule in the house.

"Sorry," she gave him an apologetic look. "I was a jerk to you in the beginning, and I hate that. I do however plan to spend everyday of the rest of my life trying to make you smile, because Regina I swear your smile is my favorite thing in the world. It took me years to find someone who made me feel anything, and you make me feel more than I ever thought possible. So I guess what all this babbling is winding down to is one question," she paused and opened the box with shaking hands. "I know I've already said yes to you, but I was wondering if you would give me the best gift in the world and be my wife?"

Tears were just falling over onto Regina's cheeks when Emma reached out to wipe them away. "You're not supposed to cry," she teased.

"Of course I will marry you Emma." She smiled brightly and pulled the blonde in for a kiss. "It's about damn time," she jested.

"Mommy!" Henry warned.

Regina hadn't thought it was possible, but her heart swelled even more with that one word directed at her. She didn't care that he was being stern about the curse word that had fallen from her lips, but instead of an apology she pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"So are you married now?" he questioned innocently causing both women to laugh.

"Not yet my prince, but soon," Regina answered.

"Very soon," her fiance agreed.

It didn't matter if she was completely underdressed compared to her little family, the warm feeling of pure joy filled her body and she knew that she was home. She thought though, that anywhere with her son and her love would be like home. Regina looked into Emma's eyes and felt Henry's little arms around her and she knew that she had found the thing she hadn't known she was looking for. Her family.

 **AN: Yeah I know super cheesy, but at least I finally got it up lol. I really am extremely sorry about the delay. I will try not to take too long on the sequel...If you still want it? I love you all!**


End file.
